La apuesta de los chicos
by Bako Chibi-Nya
Summary: El inicio de una historia de amor, de la cual se sabe como fue el principio, pero no como sera el fin, y todo comenzó, por una apuesta...(No mas OC's)
1. Chapter 1

**¡Konnichiwa!... plagiaron mi cuenta anterior TT-TT... tuve que abrir una nueva... pero bueno, les traigo un nuevo proyecto, que espero les guste...**

* * *

Es lunes y las clases acaban de terminar en la escuela preparatoria de la ciudad de Inazuma, todos empiezan a salir poco a poco o mas o menos, ya que se amontonan en la puerta para salir, y en uno de los salones del ultimo piso, un castaño muy peculiar lucha por salir entre tanta gente.

\- Al fin - sonrió el castaño al librarse de la prisión de entre sus compañeros

\- ¡Endou! - le grita desde la escalera un castaño con el cabello en rastas

\- ¡Kidou! - le responde el saludo y va hacia donde se encuentra su amigo - ¿Donde están los demás? - pregunta mirando a su amigo completamente solo

\- Nos esperan abajo - le informa - vamos - ambos chicos se encaminan hacia la puerta de la escuela, donde los espera el resto de sus amigos

Al terminar de bajar la escalera, se encaminan hacia la salida, donde se encuentran los demás

\- Ya era hora - dice sonriendo de lado un castaño de ojos verdes

\- Lo siento Fudou - se disculpo el ex-capitán del inazuma japan - Tuve problemas para salir - sonrió rascando un poco su cabeza

\- Da igual - menciona el peli-celeste del grupo - vamos o se hará mas tarde - recordando les que tienen planes para ese día

Empezaron a encaminarse hacia la puerta en donde se encontraron con la sorpresa de ver a Natsumi junto a un chico con el rostro completamente rojo que le entrego algo a la peli-naranja antes de salir corriendo

\- Vaya Natsumi - dijo Fudou sonriendo de lado - ¿lo asustaste o que?

\- No - respondió la chica - se me declaro y me dio esto - mostró el pequeño obsequio a los chicos

\- Sinceramente no se porque - dijo inconsciente de sus palabras Endou - eres linda, pero no eres tan especial

Las palabras del castaño hicieron sobresaltar a la chica que apretó los puños con fuerza

\- A-Al menos alguien se me declaro - les dijo captando la atención de todos - díganme, ¿cuantas chicas se les han declarado en la vida? ¿con cuantas chicas han salido desde que entramos a la preparatoria? cuando eso cambie, me pueden decir lo que quieran, mientras tanto, déjenme en paz, por que lo que ocurra en mi vida no tiene que ver con ustedes

Después de decir lo que tenia que decir, la peli-naranja se fue corriendo, dejando a los chicos pensando en sus palabras

Los chicos del equipo de soccer que hasta hace unos años era el campeón del mundo, se encontraban en su ultimo año de preparatoria, pronto empezarían las inscripciones a las universidades y hasta la fecha, ninguno de ellos había sido capaz de tener una novia como cualquier chico de su edad. El pensar tanto en seguir jugando o no se había apoderado de sus mentes al limite de evitar que salieran con alguien.

\- Pues no se ustedes - dijo Fudou bufándose de los demás - pero yo soy capaz de salir con la chica que quiera cuando quiera - sonrió orgulloso

\- Por favor Fudou, cuando te acercas a una chica se aleja de inmediato - le dijo Kidou - yo por lo menos soy mas amable que tu

\- Si, y hablas de cosas sin interés, por eso las chicas no se te acercan, las aburres - le dijo Goenji - a mi me consideran un galán

\- Si, un galán - le dijo Kazemaru - con trastorno de superioridad - continuo el peli-celeste - siempre presumes que tu eres un goleador estrella y eso las aburre

\- Al menos no creen que soy chica - contraataco el peli-crema

\- ¡¿Que!? - respondió molesto Kazemaru

Endou se encontraba contemplando la escena, sus amigos discutiendo por lo que les dijo Natsumi, y a la vez que analizaba la situación, por primera vez en su vida, utilizaba el cerebro

\- Lo tengo - dijo alegre captando la atención de todos mientras sacaba su celular

\- ¿Que haces? - pregunto Kidou

\- Le envió un mensaje a Hiroto - dijo terminando de enviar el mensaje y guardando su teléfono - vamos

El castaño se encamino de prisa a la casa del peli-rojo con el resto del grupo detrás de él, llegaron aprisa, agitados y agotados

\- Adelante - les dio la bienvenida a su casa el peli-rojo que los esperaba junto con el resto de los chicos en la sala

Una vez que todos se acomodaron, comenzó la discusión, en primer lugar, les pusieron al tanto de lo dicho por Natsumi y en segundo lugar pensaban en una solución para eso

\- Entonces Endou - le dijo Kidou - dijiste que tenias la solución - le recordó

\- Así es - dijo sonriendo el castaño - haremos una apuesta - dijo explicando su plan a los demás - es muy simple, todos nos encontramos en la misma situación, así que nadie tendrá ventaja sobre nadie

\- ¿Y de que tratara la apuesta? - pregunto Hiroto

\- Muy simple, veremos quien es el primero en conseguir novia - les dijo el de banda naranja - el que consiga salir con al menos una chica antes de los exámenes para la universidad, sera el ganador - les dijo el chico de la eterna sonrisa

\- ¿Y que ganara? ¿Que pasara con los perdedores? - pregunto Goenji

\- Que les parece lo siguiente - propuso Kazemaru - que el ganador decida el castigo de los perdedores

Los chicos aceptaron la propuesta del peli-celeste y terminaron la apuesta

\- Entonces ya esta - dijo Fudou - a partir de mañana inicia la apuesta

Y tras terminar su reunión se despidieron y se fueron hacia sus casas.

* * *

**Y la pregunta del millón... ¿Bako necesitara OC's?... ustedes saben que siempre, por alguna extraña razón mis historias siempre, siempre, siempre necesitan OC's... les dejo la ficha**

**_Nombre: **

**_Edad: Entre 16 y 18 años**

**_Apariencia: **

**_Personalidad: **

**_Gustos:**

**_Disgustos:**

**_Pareja:**

**_Situación: ¿Donde? ¿como? ¿cuando? conocieron a su pareja ¿como era su relación al principio? ¿cambio en algo la relación que tenían con ellos? y si fue así, ¿Como fue?**

**_Extra: Cualquier cosa que se les venga a la mente**

**Es todo, mis queridas autoras, lectoras... etto... no se como mas decirles, espero se animen, un saludo y nos leemos pronto. Sayo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Konnichiwa! Las adoro y lo saben ¿cierto?... ok no, jeje, aquí tengo ya la conti, espero les guste...**

* * *

Es martes y recién esta amaneciendo, el sol comienza poco a poco a retornar en la ciudad de Inazuma, los alumnos de la escuela preparatoria, empiezan a entrar a sus salones, mientras en la oficina de la dirección, una joven que acaba de ser transferida a la escuela, espera a que le indiquen cual sera su salón de clases.

\- ¿Andrea Aldena? - pregunta la asistente del director, la joven solo asiente - sígueme por favor - dicho esto la asistente se encamina hacia los salones del tercer piso donde le mostraría su salón a la joven Andrea.

Andrea Aldena, joven que por motivo del trabajo de sus padres tuvo que abandonar su anterior instituto, la joven que es fácilmente confundida con modelos profesionales debido a su cuerpo esbelto y atlético, tenia la piel blanca, con cabellos tan negros como la noche que le llegan a la cadera, pero con el detalle de tener mechas purpura por toda su cabeza, de ojos rojos como la sangre y pupilas color negro, rasgos finos y delicados.

La joven proveniente de una familia de alto estatus social, siguió en silencio a la señorita que le indicaría cual seria su nuevo salón de clases, el cual se encontraba en el tercer piso, el salón 3-c, salón donde se encontraban nuestros queridos chicos, la asistente toco la puerta y espero a que el profesor saliera para darle los datos de Andrea.

\- Y, ¿como va la cacería? - pregunto Fudou

\- Creo que bien, tengo a un par de chicas en la mira - le dijo Kidou

\- Bueno jóvenes - dijo el profesor regresando al salón - tenemos a una nueva compañera, espero se lleven bien con ella

La joven de cabellos negros entro al salón y se paro frente al grupo

\- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Andrea Aldena, es un placer - se presento y se inclino un poco para hacer una corta reverencia

\- ¡¿Que?! - Kidou se sorprendió y sobresalto al ver a la chica, y es que, su primer encuentro con ella se torno algo agri-dulce

/*/Flash back /*/

Una fiesta de alta sociedad se celebraba en la casa de la familia Kidou, donde se le daba la bienvenida a grandes empresarios, millonarios, en fin, a los mas reconocidos dentro de la sociedad, una joven de cabellos negros que van amarrados en una coleta larga, con un vestido que su madre le había obligado a usar se veía muy molesta, siendo que ella no quería asistir y mucho menos viéndose de esa manera tan ridícula.

La noche pasaba lentamente, y se convertía en un martirio para Andrea, que decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire, se encamino hacia la puerta, donde choco con el hijo del anfitrión.

\- Oh, disculpa, estas bien - le extendió la mano el oji-rojo como caballero que debía ser

La joven Aldena se levanto rápidamente y le disparo una mirada homicida antes de salir del lugar.

/*/ Fin Flash back /*/

\- ¿Algún problema joven Kidou? - pregunto el profesor mirándolo junto con el resto de la clase y la joven Andrea que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido

\- N-Ninguno profesor - respondió sentándose en su lugar

\- Bien, señorita Aldena, siéntense en aquel sitio - le dijo el profesor señalando la tercera fila el segundo asiento - Continuemos con la clase, saquen su libro y ábranlo en la pagina 94

*** * * Tobitaka Seiya * * ***

El joven rebelde del inazuma japan, se encontraba caminando por las calles de la ciudad, tenia algunos asuntos pendientes, por lo que decidió faltar a clases por ese día. Se dirigió al parque, donde se sentó a pensar un poco y a recordar algo que le había ocurrido hacia ya tiempo en ese mismo lugar.

/*/ Flash back /*/

El joven peli-morado iba caminando tranquilamente por el parque, estaba algo distraído, por lo que no se percato que una joven pelinegra con patines y bolsas en las manos estaba a punto de golpearlo

\- ¡Cuidado! - dijo la joven alzando un poco la voz para que la escuchara

Afortunadamente, logro frenar a tiempo, regreso y se disculpo con el joven antes de seguir su camino

/*/ Fin Flash back /*/

\- Ella era linda - dijo inconscientemente recordando un poco el rostro de la chica

*** * * Endou Mamoru * * ***

Endou se encontraba en su casa, completamente deprimido, pensó que su mejor opción era Aki, siendo que hasta hace unos años era quien se interesaba mucho en él, pero al parecer malinterpreto los sentimientos de la chica y la situación se torno tan bochornosa que salio huyendo.

/*/ Flash back /*/

\- ¡Aki! - le llamo el oji-marrón a la salida mientras corría para alcanzarla

\- ¿Que pasa Endou? - pregunto la chica que se detuvo frente a él

\- Quería preguntarte algo, ¿puedo? - agacho un poco la cabeza

\- Claro, dime - le dijo la chica viéndolo fijamente, lo que lo ponía mas nervioso

\- ¿Q-Qui-Quieres ser m-mi novia? - pregunto muy nervioso y tembloroso

\- L-Lo siento Endou- le dijo la chica - yo también te quiero, pero solo como a un amigo, o un hermano, no de ese modo

\- O-Ok - dijo el castaño antes de salir corriendo por la vergüenza que sentía

/*/ Fin Flash back /*/

Ahora estaba en su cuarto, pensó que tal vez si jugaba un rato en linea se le pasaría, pero estaba muy distraído.

__Concéntrate Endou_ le dice con la voz distorsionada, su compañero de juego _Te volví a salvar de esas ratas miserables__

__Lo siento_ se disculpo el de la banda naranja _No tengo mucho humor hoy__

__¿Alguna razon en especifico?_ pregunto su amigo_

Endou que en el juego era Endou286 y esta personita cuyo nombre en el juego era Ereri9999 llevaban casi un año de conocerse, pero hasta la fecha nunca se habían visto, se encontraban en el juego y a veces se mensajeaban, pero aun así no se conocían del todo siendo que hasta se dirigían al otro con su nombre en el juego y desconocían su edad.

__Ereri, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?_ le dijo el castaño_

__Ya lo estas haciendo_ le dijo con cierta gracia en su voz _pero adelante, pregunta__

__¿Como iniciaste tu primer noviazgo?_ pregunto el chico pensando_

__Como las personas normales_ le respondió_

__Si pero, ¿como te declaraste?_ pregunto de nuevo_

__No me declare_ comento _se me declararon__

__Que suerte la tuya, pedirle a una chica que sea tu novia es mas difícil de lo que creía_ le dijo_

__Espera un minuto Endou, ¿eso quiere decir que nunca has tenido novia?_ le dijo comenzando a reírse_

__N-No te rías, esto es serio_ dijo el oji-marrón que estaba rojo a mas no poder_

__Lo siento, lo siento_ se disculpo sin parar de reír _pero bueno, no es un problema tan serio, dime, ¿que edad tienes?__

__...18..._ le dijo Endou_

__..._ todo se silencio un momento _...¿18?...__

__Si_ le reafirmo el chico de la eterna sonrisa_

__No, pues tu problema si es grave_ le dijo su compañero de juego _solo, no te pongas tan nervioso cuando estés con una chica, se directo, pero también se sutil_ le aconsejo _trata de que sea en un lugar tranquilo, pero no demasiado, se romántico, pero no empalagoso, y trata de hacer que se sienta cómoda antes de que se lo pidas__

__Gracias Ereri, te debo una_ le dijo el de banda naranja mas tranquilo_

__Que bueno que lo dices_ le dijo Ereri_

__¿Porque?_ pregunto curioso el amante del soccer_

__Mi familia se mudara a tu ciudad en unos días, necesitare a alguien que me muestre los mejores sitios, librerías, museos, parques, cinemas y bueno, tu sabes, los sitios mas interesantes_ le dijo_

__Cuenta con ello_ le dijo Endou _Así al fin podremos conocernos__

__Muy bien entonces, te enviare un mensaje cuando llegue allá_ le dijo _nos vemos_ y con esto ultimo se desconecto del juego, al igual que el de banda naranja_

\- Al fin podre conocerte mi amigo - sonrió el castaño pensando en como seria su amigo - ¿Me pregunto que otras cosas le gustara hacer?

*** * * Goenji Shuuya * * ***

Las clases habían terminado y el peli-crema se dirigió al hospital donde trabajaba su padre, pues le había pedido ayuda con algunas cosas y debía ir después de la escuela, entro al hospital y pregunto en la recepción por su padre, le indicaron por donde ir para verlo y se dirigió para allá.

\- ¿Shuuya? - dijo una chica al verlo - eres tu - la joven se dirigió hacia él para saludarlo

\- Shizen - el peli-crema la abrazo para saludarla - ¿que haces aquí? - pregunto curioso

\- Soy voluntaria ¿y tu? - le pregunto la chica

Shizen Murakami, era la nieta del director del hospital y su madre había ido a la misma universidad que el padre de Goenji, por lo que se conocían bien. Shizen era castaña, con el cabello cortado en capaz, le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, pero le gustaba peinar las capaz largas en forma de trenza, claro, se le escapaban algunos mechones, lo amarraba con un moño con flores color rosa grisáceo, por lo general, peina la trenza hacia el lado izquierdo, y deja un fleco del lado derecho que le llega a la altura de la nariz, sus ojos son medianos, de color verde-agua, y es piel blanca.

\- Mi padre me pidió ayuda con algunas cosas - le dijo el oji-negro

\- Vamos, te llevare con tu padre - le dijo Shizen

Comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos hasta el elevador, donde se adentraron y Shizen oprimió el botos del 6to piso.

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? - pregunto Shizen con algo de nostalgia

\- Como olvidarlo - le dijo Goenji mientras recordaba como había sido

/*/ Flash Back /*/

Había ocurrido hacia años, la familia de la castaña y el peli-crema habían salido a pasear al campo, todos se encontraban preparando las cosas para la comida, por lo que Shizen decidió alejarse un poco, camino no mas de tres metros lejos de los adultos antes de pisar un viejo pozo abierto.

La castaña grito pensando que caería al pozo, pero la mano del peli-crema la sostuvo antes de que eso ocurriera.

\- Tranquila, te tengo - le dijo el pequeño sin soltarla

La pequeña comenzó a sollozar un poco antes de que el peli-crema la jalara hacia atrás para ponerla a salvo, una vez que la jovencita se sintió a salvo, abrazo a su salvador y comenzó a llorar

/*/ Fin Flash back /*/

\- Ese día fui un héroe - dijo orgulloso el moreno

\- No te creas tanto, pelos parados - le dijo Shizen con sonrisa burlona, haciendo molestar un poco al chico

Una vez en el sexto piso, le indico donde encontrar a su padre y regreso al área de pediatría, donde la esperaba su madre.

* * *

**Y bueno, eso es todo por el momento, los demás oc, aparecerán en el siguiente capitulo, espero les este gustando, y bueno, algunas preguntas:**

**¿Les gusto?**

**¿Creen que habrá problemas entre Kidou y Andrea?**

**¿Como sera el misterioso amigo de Endou?**

**¿Volverá Tobitaka a ver a la misteriosa chica de patines?**

**... Creo que es todo, tratare de subir cap cada viernes, un saludo y nos leemos pronto. Sayo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Konnichiwa!... como están mis queridas autoras, lectoras, sempai's, kouhai's, etc., etc., etc... espero hayan tenido una linda navidad, y bueno, como regalo de mi parte, tengo dos capítulos para esta semana, espero que les gusten...**

**-.- Aclaraciones -.-**

***-* Primera parte *-***

**1\. Las situaciones que viven los chicos se dan casi en el mismo periodo de tiempo, pero en distintos lugares**

***-* Primera y segunda parte *-***

**2\. Al parecer, y según note, muchos ya se conocían desde antes**

***-* Segunda parte *-***

**3\. Los chicos asisten a dos escuelas diferentes o estudian en distintos grupos**

**=^^= Respondiendo comentarios =^^=**

**_Juni H-G_ ¿Kidou?, vaya que los tendrá, y Endou, no sabe lo que le espera, y Tobitaka, pues no habría mucha participación de su parte si no fuera a encontrarla de nuevo****  
**

**_Auroxx G. Hernandess_ No te preocupes, también me pasa eso, a veces me olvido de las cosas, me alegra que te haya gustado, es bastante satisfactorio para mi**

**_Kira 4-Hunder_ Lo dicho anteriormente, para mi no hay nada mejor que el echo de que les agrade lo que escribo, es como una victoria personal, ^^U me pregunto ¿por que el tomate?, ¿Kidou? ¿en problemas? jeje no sabes en cuantos, el amigo de Endou si es una chica, o quizas no jeje, la verdad no pienso hacer spoiler asi que deberas descubrirlo, y a mi también me agrada Tobitaka**

**Bueno eso es todo, ahora si, vamos al cap...**

* * *

*** * * Kidou Yuuto * * ***

Kidou se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos, ¿como hacer que una chica se fije en él? ¿de que manera se le conquista a una chica?, el asunto le seguía dando vueltas por la cabeza y no puso atención al caminar, por lo que choco con alguien.

\- L-Lo siento - se disculpo de inmediato y se percato de quien se trataba

\- Fíjate por donde vas - le decía Andrea molesta - ya van 2 veces que me tiras por distraído y torpe - se levanto la chica

-Te pedí disculpas - le dijo el castaño tratando de ayudarla, pero ella lo alejo

\- Pues espero sea la ultima vez - le dijo la peli-negra antes de marcharse

*Que pesada* pensó en voz alta el oji-rojo

\- ¿Que dijiste? - pregunto la chica mientras la iba envolviendo un aura oscura

El chico miro algo temeroso a la peli-negra que lo miraba como si en cualquier momento lo fuera a asesinar

\- N-Nada - respondió temeroso el de rastas mientras se alejaba lentamente de la chica

\- Idiota - dijo Andrea una vez que vio se fue el castaño

*** * * Kira Hiroto * * ***

El peli-rojo se encontraba caminando de regreso a su casa mientras recordaba, Reina se le había declarado una vez, pero el la rechazo, por que la veía mas como a una hermana.

\- ¿Y ahora que hago? - dijo el peli-rojo mientras caminaba distraído

El oji-jade no se percato que delante de el, precisamente saliendo de la librería, estaba una chica que miraba el libro que recién había comprado, por lo que choco con ella y ambos cayeron al suelo.

\- L-Lo siento - se disculpo el peli-rojo mientras la ayudaba a levantarse completamente sonrojado

\- No te preocupes - le dijo la chica - fue un accidente

\- S-Soy Hiroto, Hiroto Kira - se presento avergonzado el tez de papel

\- Mucho gusto Kira-kun, yo soy Mei Koyama - le dijo la chica sonriendo - Bueno, me tengo que ir - se despidió y se fue

Mei Koyama, una chica de complexión delgada y desarrollada, de rasgos finos y femeninos, que posee unos ojos color verde claro, su cabello es de color castaño claro, el cual lleva amarrado en una coleta hacia el lado por un listón celeste, ademas tiene flequillo, la parte de mayor pelo va hacia el lado izquierdo mientras que la menor la lleva hacia el lado derecho.

Hiroto se quedo parado frente a la librería, mientras veía como la castaña se alejaba.

*** * * Kazemaru Ichirouta * * ***

Kazemaru se encontraba en el aeropuerto de Inazuma, ¿la razón?, una vieja amiga de la infancia venia desde muy lejos, por lo que decidió ir a su reencuentro, se encontraba sentado frente a la terminal numero 4, la terminal por donde saldría su querida amiga. Miro hacia varios lados cuando comenzó a salir la gente y fue cuando la vio.

Saliendo por la puerta de la terminal se veía a una joven bastante sobresaliente, siendo que tiene similitudes a esas pequeñas muñecas de porcelana, que al sostenerlas se piensa que son demasiado frágiles y se tiene cuidado para no romperlas, así era la joven que se dirigía hacia él, una joven de cabellos rubios, largo hasta las caderas y rizado, de hermosos ojos color verde, la piel tan blanca en donde el único tono sobresaliente, era el rubor de sus mejillas

\- ¡Lizzy! - le grito el peli-celeste y corrió hacia ella

\- Hola - saludo la rubia viendo a su amigo correr para recibirla, Elizabeth Dubois era su nombre

-¿Cuanto tiempo? - saludo el oji-avellana mientras la abrazaba

\- Bastante - correspondió el abrazo

\- Vamos, los acompaño hasta donde se quedaran - le dijo el ex-velocista tomando su maleta

\- Vamos entonces - le dijo la oji-verde y se encaminaron hacia la salida del aeropuerto

Ambos jóvenes, y el guardaespaldas de la joven Dubois subieron a un taxi, el cual los llevaría a donde Elizabeth y su acompañante se quedarían.

*** * * Fudou Akio * * * **

El molesto chico que hasta hace unos años habia dejado de cortar su cabello como un mohicano, caminaba con una mezcla de sentimientos, una mezcla entre furia y vergüenza, ¿la razon?

/*/ Flash back /*/

El chico que llevo el numero 8 en el inazuma japan, se encontraba parado completamente avergonzado frente a una chica del primer grado, la chica le pareció muy linda, por lo que decidió jugárselas todas con ella.

\- ¿Q-Qui-Quieres ser m-mi n-no-novia? - pregunto con la cara tan roja como un tomate

El joven castaño espero paciente a la respuesta que le daria la chica, ¿seria un si?, no, de ante-mano sabia que seria rechazado, pero no espero la reaccion que la chica le dio.

De la nada la chica comenzó a carcajearse escandalosamente, tomo su maletín y sus cosas y salio riéndose, dejando al oji-verde helado como un cubo de hielo por la reacción

/*/ Fin Flash back /*/

\- Maldita sea - bufaba el chico mientras caminaba hacia su casa

_\- Les dije que me dejaran en paz_ \- escucho la voz de alguien, por lo que decidió ver que pasaba

Era una chica, al parecer de su misma escuela, pues lleva el mismo uniforme, la chica era peli-negra, de cabello largo hasta la cintura, con dos mechones azules cayendo por sus hombros, de ojos color azul hielo, que eran hermosos a pesar de tener el ceño fruncido, de cuerpo delgado y esbelto, piel morena, donde resalta bastante el color rosado de sus labios y su rubor en las mejillas.

\- ¿Que le pasa? - se pregunto Fudou - ¿esta loca o que? mira que enfrentarse sola a esos tipos

El castaño siguió viendo la escena, ambos sujetos molestando a la chica y ella tratando de enfrentarlos, por lo que decidió intervenir, se abalanzo y golpeo a uno de ellos en el rostro, mientras pateaba al otro en el estomago

\- ¡Vamonos! - tomo la muñeca de la chica y salieron corriendo con los sujetos detrás de ellos

Ambos jóvenes siguieron corriendo, vieron mas adelante un callejón, se metieron rápidamente en el y vieron como ambos sujetos pasaban de largo.

\- ¿E-Estas b-bien? - pregunto agitado, la chica asintió - Entonces me voy, nos vemos

\- Espera - le pidió la chica

\- ¿Que? - pregunto el chico sin voltear

\- ¿Como te llamas? - pregunto la peli-negra

\- Fudou - respondió indiferente mientras volteaba levemente

\- Pues - la chica le regalo una linda sonrisa - muchas gracias Fudou - le agradeció al chico haciendo que se sonrojara - nos vemos mañana

Se despidió y se fue del lugar dejando de nuevo helado al oji-verde por lo sucedido.

*** * * Genda Koijirou * * ***

\- ¿Como demonios termine en esto? - se preguntaba el chico al recordar que entro a la apuesta después de que Fudou le comentara - Eso me pasa por meterme donde no me llaman

El portero de Teikoku estaba en el parque, esperaba pacientemente a que llegara Sakuma, a quien consideraba su mejor amigo

\- ¡Genda! - le grito el amante de los pingüinos que corría hacia el, acompañado de una chica que Genda conocía muy bien.

Una joven de hermoso cabello rojizo, ondulado que le llega a la mitad de la espalda, un flequillo desigual que cae hacia el lado izquierdo de su rostro, pestañas largas que combinan a la perfección con sus ojos azul eléctrico, esbelta, de piel palida y labios rosados. Su amiga de la infancia Brittany Thiers.

\- Perdón por la espera - se disculpo Sakuma

\- No te preocupes, tiene poco que llegue - le dijo mientras sonreía - Hola Britt - saludo a la chica

\- Hola - le regreso el saludo - lo siento, debo irme - se despidió y se fue en la dirección por la que había llegado

\- Ha cambiado mucho - dijo Genda recordando a la niña que conoció cuando pequeño, sabia porque había sido el cambio de Brittany, pero no pensó que lo que hizo traería consecuencias tan grandes.

\- Bueno, ¿nos vamos? - pregunto Sakuma sacando al otro de sus pensamientos

\- ¿Eh?, si vamos - dijo comenzando a caminar junto a su amigo

*** * * ¿Midorikawa Ryuuji? * * * **

\- Bien, bien, esto va muy bien - decía una persona en el estacionamiento de la preparatoria

La persona misteriosa, que llevaba una capucha para ocultar su identidad, se encontraba "adornando" el auto de la profesora de Ingles, le había sacado el aire a las llantas del vehículo, el parabrisas estaba echo pedazos, y unas palabras no aptas para personas sensibles estaban haciendo juego con la pintura del vehículo azul

\- Esto le enseñara - decía mientras recordaba lo ocurrido

/*/ Flash back /*/

\- ¡Yugata Kobayashi! - le grito la maestra cansada de la joven - ve a la dirección y espérame ahí - le ordeno a la chica

Yugata, una joven de cabello corto, que va cayendo en puntas hasta un poco arriba de su pecho, lacio y teñido de un negro que brilla singularmente, un flequillo peinado hacia la derecha, que le llega a la altura de los ojos, donde una abertura hace que un par de mechones apunten a cada lado, de crines disparejos, quebrantes y de diferentes largos, en un corte a capas desiguales, que terminan en dos mechones que sobresalen por debajo, lo que le da un toque despeinado y claramente la hace ver mas rebelde, poseedora de unos grandes ojos escarlata donde se distingue un brillo inusual y retador, de cuerpo bien delineado, conforme a su parejo desarrollo, y de estos rasgos da en contacto con su piel un tanto morena a tono color vainilla.

Yugata era la pesadilla de la profesora de ingles, la profesora decía que era la típica niña rebelde que busca atención, pero no iba de eso, ya que de echo, Yugata hacia lo que le quería, sin importar el limite.

\- Esto ya es mucho señor - se quejaba la profesora con el director - por mas que se lo pido no entiende

\- Kobayashi - le hablo el director - sabes que con este reporte ya van 3 que te hace la maestra, ¿verdad?

\- Si señor - le respondía la peli-negra sin prestarle mucha atención

\- Así que no nos dejas mas opción - el director tomo el teléfono y marco a la casa de la chica para darles personalmente el reporte y avisar que si seguía comportándose así, tendrían que expulsarla de la institución.

/*/ Fin Flash back /*/

\- Por su culpa no pude ir al concierto - decía la chica mientras retocaba mas la pintura del auto

\- ¡EYY! - grito su profesora al ver su auto - ¡¿Que haces?!

La peli-negra levanto las latas de pintura y salio corriendo, para su mala suerte, una patrulla iba doblando la calle, la joven volteo solo para ver a la profesora señalandole a los policías quien había cometido semejante acción con su auto, por lo que comenzó una persecución.

Mientras uno de los oficiales la seguía a pie, el otro pensó que atraparían a la persona si le cortaba el paso con la patrulla.

Yugata siguió corriendo hasta llegar al centro comercial, donde entro corriendo, los oficiales la vieron así que entraron para buscarla, la chica trato de perderlos entre la gente, pero era bastante difícil, la gente se movía para abrirles paso.

Mientras tanto nuestro querido peli-verde iba saliendo de la heladería con un helado de 5 pisos, no se fijo que Yugata iba hacia el

\- ¡Cuidado! - le grito la chica que seguía corriendo

\- ¿Eh? - volteo el amante del helado que esquivo a la chica, sin embargo ella lo tomo de la muñeca y lo jalo, para terminar dando vueltas en varios pasillos del enorme centro

Yugata vio su oportunidad al ver un gran contenedor donde entro con el chico

\- ¡OYE Mi HELAD...! - grito Midorikawa a lo que de inmediato Yugata le tapo la boca y lo miro de tal manera que al chico se le fueron las ganas de gritar

Yugata escuchaba como los policías pasaban junto al contenedor y seguían de frente, espero un par de minutos, una vez pensó se habían ido ya, levanto un poco la tapa para echar un vistazo, miro por ultima vez al peli-verde, le regalo una sonrisa y se fue corriendo.

\- Eso fue extraño - se dijo Midorikawa asomando su cabeza por el contenedor y viendo a la chica huir.

*** * * Nagumo Haruya * * * **

El peli-rojo de ojos ambarinos se encontraba yendo de regreso a su casa, y vio mas adelante a una personita que ya conocía

\- ¡Murasaki! - le grito el chico y acelero el paso para alcanzarla

La chica volteo para ver quien le llamaba y vio al chico, lo que le hizo recordar lo que había pasado hace algunos días

/*/ Flash back /*/

Dentro de la heladería del centro comercial, se encontraba una joven de estatura media, ojos negros con el iris anaranjado, cabellos violeta oscuro con una altura hasta la cadera y ligeramente ondulado, con un flequillo que llevaba recogido hacia atrás, mientras que el resto de su cabello en una coleta alta, ademas de que lleva un piercing industrial en su oído derecho.

La joven ordeno un helado doble, pago y se dirigió a la salida, donde por mero capricho del destino, se encontró con alguien, a quien no había visto en mucho tiempo.

/*/ Flash back dentro del Flash back /*/

Una chica oji-negro a quien todos llamaban Kira, estaba en el cuarto de uno de los capitanes de la alius, mas especifico, el cuarto del llamado cabeza de tulipán, quien por querer esconderse del entrenamiento, se fue a su cuarto y se quedo dormido, dándole a la joven peli-violeta la oportunidad de hacerle otra de sus bromas, la chica tenia un juego de marcadores, con los que adornaba la cara del oji-ambarino.

/*/ Fin del Flash back que estaba dentro del Flash back /*/

-¿Murasaki? ¿Saginuma Murasaki? - pregunto sorprendido de ver a la chica - ¿Cuanto tiempo? - sonrió el chico por el reencuentro - me alegra verte, ¿como has estado?

La chica no dijo nada, no lo miro a los ojos, no respondió a ninguna de sus preguntas, lo único que hizo fue tirarle el helado en la cabeza y salir corriendo, dejando al peli-rojo confundido por lo ocurrido mientras que el helado iba lentamente recorriendo su rostro.

/*/Fin Flash back /*/

\- ¡Murasaki! ¡Espera! - la seguía llamando el chico de fuego

\- ¿Que quieres? - pregunto la chica sin prestarle mucha atención

\- ¿No crees que debes darme una explicación? - le seguía diciendo el chico

\- ¿Explicación? - pregunto como si no supiera de lo que hablaba

\- Del helado - insistió el oji-ambar

\- No se de que hablas - le respondió la peli-morado indiferente

\- No has cambiado nada - le dijo el chico - sigues siendo la misma que antes - insistió mientras doblaba la esquina para ir a su casa - ¿Quieres venir un rato a mi casa, podríamos ponernos al día - le dijo amablemente el chico

\- Mejor no - le respondió la oji-negro y siguió caminando de frente

* * *

**Nyaaaa... aquí termina la primera parte del regalo...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nyahoi... aquí inicia la segunda parte del regalo...**

* * *

Miércoles, la mañana comenzaba, los chicos estaban ya en el salón de clases, recordando todo lo que les había ocurrido el día anterior, muchos de ellos exhaustos, algunos mas confundidos y en cuanto a Endou, estaba emocionado, ya que al parecer su querido amigo Ereri, estudiaría en la misma escuela y según había oído, en el mismo salón de clases.

\- ¿Porque estas tan feliz? - le pregunto Goenji

\- Hoy recibiré una gran sorpresa - le dijo el castaño, mientras el peli-crema lo miraba confundido - yo me entiendo - sonrió mientras volvía a ver el mensaje en su teléfono

_Al parecer llegare antes a Inazuma, asistiré a tu escuela, así que nos veremos hoy, llevare mis audífonos azules para que puedas reconocerme. Ereri._

\- Si, eso es seguro - le dijo el goleador de fuego, antes de volver a mirar al frente

*** * * Suzuno Fuusuke * * ***

El chico de hielo se encontraba caminando por la escuela, había llegado tarde a la clase de química, por lo que, según las políticas del profesor le indicaban que ya no podía entrar.

\- Que fastidio - dijo y siguió mirando por toda la escuela

*** * * De regreso al salón * * ***

Los jóvenes estaban en la clase de Historia, la mayoría de ellos distraídos, algunos mirando por la ventana, otros por el pasillo, siendo que el profesor había salido ya que la asistente del director le llamo, la vista de Tobitaka se centro en el pasillo y lo que vio lo sorprendió, era ella, su rostro era el mismo, la misteriosa chica de los patines estaba parada, esperando entrar en el salón de enfrente.

La chica era de altura mediana, piel blanca, pero no demasiado, delgada, con busto pequeño al igual que su cadera, cabello negro, liso y largo, que le cubre la espalda por completo, ademas de tener un mechón cubriéndole el ojo izquierdo, por lo que se veía el color de sus ojos era morado. La chica entro a su salón de clases, dejando a Seiya pensando en su anterior encuentro.

\- Bueno jóvenes - les llamo el profesor que regresaba del pasillo - al parecer tendremos a otro nuevo estudiante - decía mientras miraba a sus alumnos

Los estudiantes posaron su mirada en la puerta, por donde iba entrando el misterioso "amigo" de Endou.

Ereri, era un chico de estatura media, delgado, pero físicamente flexible, de cabello negro corto y liso, manteniendo rapadas sienes y nuca, de piel nívea, tersa y aterciopelada, ojos medianos y finos color negro que van escondidos tras unos lentes de armazón negro y unos audífonos azules en el cuello.

\- Es un placer, mi nombre es Yoshikawa Attakai, espero llevarme bien con ustedes - el chico reverencio como era costumbre y le regalo una pequeña sonrisa a la clase

\- Muy bien joven Yoshikawa, siéntese detrás del joven Endou, señalandole el asiento, por lo que se dirigió a su lugar

Mientras, Endou estaba sonriendo de par en par, al ver por primera vez a su amigo, quien a su vez correspondía el gesto.

*** * * Suzuno Fuusuke (De nuevo) * * ***

El albino había terminado su recorrido por la escuela, era hora de receso, por lo que iría a esperar a sus amigos a la entrada, mientras caminaba miraba su celular, mientras, frente a el, iba caminando una chica de grados inferiores, quien leía animadamente "Orgullo y Prejuicio" y siendo que no estaba poniendo atención, ambos se estamparon el uno con el otro, terminando en el suelo

\- Ah - se frotaba donde se había golpeado la chica - cuidado

\- Disculpa - se disculpo frió e indiferente el oji-azul, mientras le extendía la mano

La chica frente a el era, estatura promedio, con un cuerpo moldeado con curvas notorias y figura menuda, pecho redondo y firme, los hombros pequeños y delicados y la cintura estrecha en conjunto con las anchas caderas, de rasgos aristócratas, las cejas perfiladas y delgadas con una naricilla pequeña y rosada, una piel tersa y pálida, extravagante cabello rosado chicle como una un algodón de azúcar, cayendo en cascada liso y sedoso hasta los glúteos, con un flequillo apuntando hacia el lado derecho cubriéndole parcialmente el ojo de dicho lado junto a dos mechones que llegan hasta la delicada clavícula enmarcándole el fino rostro,posee hipnotizantes y deslumbrantes ojos grandes de un color semejante al del firmamento iluminados con una singular mirada soñadora y llena de misterios, la cual, al cambio de perspectiva se llena de luz; como si el universo o la misma galaxia se encontrara enjaulada en estos, resguardados por grandes y abundantes pestañas gruesas, curvas y azabaches, manos delicadas con dedos largos y delgados de uñas prominentes y bien cuidadas, pómulos redondos y firmes, siendo adornados por un sonrojo natural, finalmente, labios; carnosos y estrechos como en un eterno puchero, inyectados en sangre.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? - le pregunto el chico mientras seguía con la mano extendida y mirando a la linda chica completamente roja

\- S-S-Si - respondió nerviosa la chica, mientras tomaba la mano del albino para levantarse

\- ¿Segura que estas bien? - volvió a preguntar el chico de hielo mientras le extendía su libro

\- Si - respondió aun sonrojada - gracias - tomo su libro y siguió su camino, caminando mas apresuradamente

*** * * Con el resto * * ***

\- La verdad es que - decía Endou que bajaba junto con sus amigos y Attakai que se había unido a ellos - a veces creía que eras una chica

\- La verdad si - le dijo el peli-negro sonriendo divertido - pero esta mañana desperté siendo un chico

\- ¿Enserio? - pregunto incrédulo Endou

\- Obvio que no tarado, siempre fui un chico - le respondió sonriendo

\- Entonces, ¿eras o no eras una chica? - pregunto Endou confundido

\- Necesitas que te lo demuestre - le respondió sonriendo - ¿O es que en verdad esperabas que fuera una chica?

\- No, no eso no - sonrió el castaño nervioso

Los chicos siguieron bajando hasta la planta baja, donde se encontraron con Suzuno que seguía confundido por el choque con la peli-rosa

\- ¿Donde estabas cubito? - pregunto Kazemaru mirando al chico

\- Estaba paseando un poco - respondió el albino

-¡Hermano! - se escucho que gritaban

Los chicos voltearon para ver de quien se trataba y vieron a una joven peli-blanca que corría hacia ellos

\- ¡Chiaki! - le llamo Attakai

\- Olvidaste tu almuerzo - le dijo la chica dándole su almuerzo, mientras los chicos los miraban

\- ¿Quien es ella? - pregunto Endou

\- Ah, lo siento, ella es mi hermana menor - el peli-negro presento a su hermana

La chica de primer año, tenia un cuerpo bien formado, de cadera pequeña, cintura estrecha y busto mediano, peli-blanca, de cabello largo que le llega hasta las pantorrillas y liso amarrado en dos coletas dejando un corto flequillo peinado hacia la derecha, de grandes e hipnotizantes ojos plata con destellos multicolor, contrastan con su piel clara y tersa, de facciones finas y delicadas.

\- Es un placer - saludo la chica - mi nombre es Yoshikawa Chiaki

\- Hola Chiaki - saludo el castaño - ¿te gusta el fútbol? - pregunto animadamente

\- Si, mucho - sonrió la chica - también los videojuegos

*** * * Mientras tanto * * * **

La chica de cabellos rojizos y ojos azul eléctrico estaba esperando a su amigo Sakuma, pues al parecer el profesor aun no los dejaba salir al receso

\- Ya se demoro - decía la chica mirando la hora en su celular

\- ¡Britt! - le grito el peli-cian claro mientras corría hacia ella

\- Tardaste mucho - le dijo la peli-roja

\- Si lo siento - se disculpo el amante de los pingüinos

\- Ya no importa - le dijo mientras ambos empezaban a caminar

El silencio se apodero de ellos por un instante muy breve

\- ¿No lo vas a terminar de perdonar? - pregunto el chico del parche

\- No comencemos de nuevo con eso - pidio Brittany

\- Sabes que se siente mal porque no le hablas como antes - le dijo el oji-marrón

\- Yo me senti igual cuando me traiciono - le recordó la oji-azul sin dejar de caminar

*** * * De regreso* * ***

Endou llevaba casi 10 minutos preguntándole cosas absurdas a Chiaki y ella respondiendo

\- Parece que se llevan bien - decia Kidou viendo a ese par

\- Si, eso parece - le apoyo Goenji

\- Tal vez, demaciado bien - dijo Kazemaru

Los tres chicos se detuvieron a pensar un segundo, en su cabeza aparecía una imagen mental, la cual no era mucho de su agrado...

_Chiaki - amante de los videojuegos - alegre y divertida - juega soccer _

_ Endou - es un jugador promedio - alegre y optimista - juega soccer _

= Pareja Perfecta = Apuesta perdida

Tras terminar de ver la imagen dentro de su cabeza, se dieron cuenta de lo obvio, Endou trataba de conocer a la hermana de su amigo, para saber como pedirle que salieran, o eso es lo que creian

\- ¿Pasa algo? - pregunto Endou viendo a sus amigos extraño

\- No, no es nada - respondieron al mismo tiempo mientras negaban con la cabeza

Mientras Endou trataba de activar su cerebro para saber que le pasaba a sus amigos, y Attakai hablaba sobre cualquier cosa con Suzuno, Chiaki miraba atenta a Tobitaka, que veía a la chica misteriosa sentada en el césped del patio.

\- Es linda, ¿verdad? - menciono la albina parada junto al chico, lo que lo asusto un poco

\- ¿P-Por que lo dices? - pregunto nervioso el chico rebelde

\- Porque lo es - le dijo sonriendo - ¿porque no le hablas? - le pregunto

\- No se que decirle - le dijo Seiya

\- Vamos, yo te ayudo - lo tomo del brazo y lo arrastro hasta donde la peli-negra - Hola - la saludo animadamente

\- H-hola - saludo apenado el oji-negro

\- Soy Chiaki - se presento la chica - Y el es Tobitaka

\- Hola - saludo la oji-morado - ¿me pareces conocido? - menciono mirando fijamente al chico

\- Si, nos encontramos una vez en el parque, casi me arrollas con los patines - le recordó el chico

\- Ah, es verdad, siento mucho lo de esa vez - se disculpo de nuevo la chica - soy Mikury Fuchika - se presento y sonrió

\- Ahora vuelvo - dijo Chiaki sonriendo - iré a comprar algo - dicho esto se fue dejando solo a Seiya

\- E-espera - le pidió pero ella se fue corriendo

Tobitaka miro sonrojado a Mikury, quien lo invito a sentarse y conversar mientras Chiaki regresaba (N/A: Sabemos que eso no pasaría)

*** * * Hiroto y Ryuuji * * * **

\- Y así fue como termine en ese contenedor de basura - el peli-verde le contaba su emocionante aventura a su amigo que lo veía como si necesitara urgentemente ayuda

\- Claro - dijo para no hacerlo enojar

\- Es enserio, esa chica parecía una fugitiva - le siguió diciendo el oji-negro - y lo peor de todo, me tiro mi helado - dijo dramáticamente

\- Pero y entonces, ¿que hiciste? - le pregunto el peli-rojo

\- Nada - respondió - me daba miedo, así que preferí quedarme callado

\- ¿Y la conoces? - volvió a preguntar Hiroto

\- La he visto antes, pero no recuerdo en donde - le dice Midorikawa tratando de recordar

\- Bueno, pues déjame que te diga lo que me paso a mi - comenzó a platicar Hiroto sobre lo que le había ocurrido

*** * * Mientras tanto * * * **

\- ¿De verdad lo hiciste? - preguntaba Mei incrédula a lo que le platicaba Yugata

\- Se lo merecía - le respondió la peli-negra - eso le paso por hacer que me castigaran

\- Pero ¿Y como termino Midorikawa metido en el asunto? - pregunto de nuevo la castaña

\- El cabeza de helado se metió en mi camino - respondió indiferente

Si algo era cierto, es que Yugata, no soportaba estar con el peli-verde, le molestaba que fuera tan... según lo describen los demás, jodidamente tierno, la personalidad del chico la agobiaba, por lo que se mantenía lejos de él

\- Ahora solo esperemos que no te descubran - le decía Mei mientras seguía comiendo su almuerzo

\- No lo harán - le dijo la oji-escarlata segura

*** * * En otro lugar * * * **

Elizabeth (Lizzy), que para su mala suerte no se había quedado en el mismo grupo que su amigo peli-azul, llevaba ya un rato buscándolo, sin poder encontrarlo

\- ¿Donde estará? - se preguntaba mientras miraba por todos lados

\- ¿Estas perdida? - le pregunto Chiaki que terminaba de comprar unos pocky's de chocolate

\- No, buscaba a un amigo - le respondió la chica -pero no lo encuentro

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda? - le pregunto la oji-plateado con un pocky en la boca

\- Eso creo - respondió algo apenada la rubia

\- Vamos, yo te ayudo - le dijo Chiaki mientras empezaba a caminar junto a la oji-verde

Ambas chicas comenzaban a caminar, pero estaban muy calladas, lo que ponía un poco nerviosa a Elizabeth, cosa que la albina noto de inmediato

\- ¿Quieres? - ofreciéndole un pocky

\- Gracias - sonrió un poco la muñequita de porcelana mientras tomaba uno

\- Soy Chiaki Hishikawa - se presento la oji-plateada

\- Y-Yo soy Elizabeth Dubois - se presento la oji-verde algo apenada

Las chicas se sonrieron mutuamente mientras seguían buscando al querido amigo de Elizabeth, quien a su vez, la buscaba a ella.

*** * * Mientras en otro sitio * * ***

Su cara estaba ardiendo, o por lo menos así la sentía ella, estaba completamente roja, el encuentro con la persona que le gustaba había sido inesperado, pero de cierta forma, la hizo feliz.

La peli-rosa que hacia un par de minutos había cruzado caminos con el albino, se encontraba aun roja por el encuentro, sentada junto a un lugar que consideraba especial para ella, un árbol de cerezo en el cual solía permanecer mientras leía, siendo este, su único confidente, debido a su actitud tan difícil con las personas, no tenia muchos amigos, o por lo menos, no en quien confiar, por lo que estaba sola la mayor parte del tiempo. Elizabeth Nightshade, quien mostrara una cascara dura exteriormente, era admiradora del chico de hielo desde los tiempos de FFI.

Pero siendo mas tímida de lo que aparentaba, no reunía el valor para poder hablarle, se mantenía a distancia, observándolo en silencio.

Las clases estaban a punto de reanudarse, por lo que debía regresar.

*** * * Dentro de la escuela * * ***

Elizabeth seguía en la búsqueda del ex-velocista, pero gracias a la compañía de Chiaki, no se sentía tan sola como antes

\- ¡Lizzy! -escucho que gritaban tras de ellas, volteando y encontrándose con Kazemaru, que corría para alcanzarlas - Te he buscado por todos lados - le dijo una vez que estuvo cerca de ellas

\- Yo también - le dijo la chica con una pequeña sonrisa

\- Al menos ya te encontré - sonrió el peli-azul

\- Hola Kaze Kaze - saludo Chiaki desde atrás de la rubia al chico

\- ¿Chiaki? - la miro confundido el oji-avellana

\- ¿La conoces? - pregunto Lizzy algo sorprendida

\- ¡Chiaki! - se escucho el grito de Attakai que venia con Endou que corría hacia el trió junto con el resto del grupo.

El castaño siguió corriendo, sin fijarse por donde iba, por lo que se tropezó y termino en el suelo, tirando también a la peli-rosa que pasaba por ahí, mientras sus amigos lo veían divertido

\- ¿Siempre es así de torpe? - pregunto Attakai

\- No - respondió Suzuno - a veces rebasa su propio record

\- Duele -se quejaba el chico

\- ¿Puedes quitarte de encima? - le dijo la chica que tenia atrapadas sus piernas bajo el chico

\- Lo siento - se disculpo y se levanto, mientras Kidou ayudaba a la chica de hipnotizante mirada

\- ¿Estas bien Endou? - pregunto Chiaki parada junto a él

\- Eso creo - respondió el castaño sobando su cabeza

\- Espera, déjame ver - la oji-plata comenzó a revisar la cabeza del castaño para ver si no tenia algún tipo de lesión

Mientras lo que para ella era simplemente una demostración de preocupación por su nuevo amigo, los chicos miraban la escena como si el castaño y la albina ya fueran mas que amigos, pero sabiendo que ninguno de los dos aun se daba cuenta de lo que ocurría, pensaron en seguir avanzando para poder vencer al resto, centrados en su objetivo, y sin medir las consecuencias de lo que vendría.

* * *

**Listo, termine su regalo, pero... es el doble de tarea para ustedes, osea, mas preguntas que responder... no, no es verdad, solo tengo una pregunta.**

**¿Que les pareció?**

**Espero les haya gustado, una vez mas, Feliz Navidad, y como la siguiente publicación sera el próximo viernes, Feliz Año 2015. Un saludo, y nos leemos pronto. Sayo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Konnichiwa! Y Feliz año a todas y todos, espero se la hayan pasado excelentemente con sus familias, y si, termine el cap antes de tiempo... un día, pero un día es un día.**

**=^^= Respondiendo comentarios =^^=**

**_**** Wynter Defensora de sakuma11 **** : Me alegra que te haya gustado, y que te guste mi forma de escribir, aunque no sea tan buena**

**_Kira 4-Hunder: *Cubierta de confeti* Que bien que te haya gustado, jeje, la estupidez de Endou contagiosa, si, ya había oído eso, un saludo también para ti Tobi. **

**_****anothereleven345: Gomenasai Miky-chan, la idea me la sugirió mi primo, y decidí incluirla, prometo compensar ese error de mi parte, me alegra les haya gustado.**

**_Juni H-G: Genial, Chiaki tiene una fan, ya puede morir feliz, pues no se porque esa actitud de parte de Yugata, pero dicen que del odio al amor solo hay un paso, ¿o quizás un helado?... no se, por lo que se Mido es capaz de vender su alma por un helado doble, lamento que tu madre se haya preocupado por mi causa, y que bueno que te gusto el regalo. **

**_Haruhi-nya: Si, también imagine así a Mido y debo decir que si es bastante tierno, pensé en poner a Lizzy en un salón diferente, porque seria raro que todos estuvieran en el mismo grupo, y si, quizás Endou haya encontrado a su otra mitad, pero te has preguntado, ¿Como reaccionara Attakai? ¿Sera el típico hermano celoso?**

**_Auroxx G. Hernandess: Una vez mas, gracias, la situación de Fudou fue algo ¿cómica?, quizás si, y si funciono con él, podría hacerle bullying al resto de los chicos... solo para emparejar las cosas, ¿Chiaki igual a Endou?, puede que se parezcan en algo, y un amor secreto de Suzuno, ni yo lo creía, me alegra que te este gustando. **

**Listo, vamos a la conti...**

* * *

*** * * Con Hiroto y Midorikawa * * ***

El peli-rojo y su amigo cabeza de helado regresaban a su salón de clases, en su escuela el receso había terminado, por lo que debía regresar, y al entrar al salón, Mido vio a la que el consideraba, la asesina de su helado.

\- Hiroto - le llamo el peli-verde, mientras el otro lo volteaba a ver - ella fue - le dijo en voz baja

\- ¿Quien? - pregunto el oji-esmeralda

\- Ella - le dijo el peli-verde señalando a la peli-negra al fondo del salón

\- Ya veo - se limito a decir el peli-rojo - pues, ten cuidado Mido - le dijo asustandolo un poco

\- ¿Porque lo dices? - pregunto nervioso el moreno

\- Porque esa chica - señalando a la oji-escarlata - es un verdadero problema - le dijo antes de ir a su asiento

*** * * Yugata y Mei * * * **

La peli-negra y la castaña ya habían entrado al salón de clases.

Nadie sabia porque eran amigas, siendo que sus personalidades eran completamente diferentes.

La primera era de una personalidad rebelde, respondona y sin la mas mínima pizca de culpabilidad, mientras que la segunda, era una chica mas tierna y cariñosa, por lo que nadie sabia el porque de su amistad, pero como dictan las leyes de la física, los polos opuestos se atraen.

La peli-negra y la oji-verde, se sentaban en la parte de atrás del salón.

Ambas platicaban muy amentamente, cuando la mirada de la castaña se centro en la puerta, encontrándose con los rojos cabellos del chico que había conocido afuera de la librería, un leve sonrojo invadió sus mejillas mientras miraba al chico

\- Yugata - le llamo a su amiga de penetrante mirada

\- ¿Que pasa? - pregunto la chica

\- Es él - señalando al peli-rojo - el chico de la librería

La peli-negra miro al peli-rojo indiferente y luego su mirada de centro en el peli-verde de al lado, con el cual su ceño se frunció de inmediato

\- Pues ten cuidado con el niño de papi - le dijo la oji-escarlata mientras se sentaba en su lugar

*** * * En el choque * * ***

**-** ¿Seguro estas bien Endou? - pregunto la oji-plateado después de haberlo ayudado a levantarse

\- Si, si, no te preocupes - le respondió el castaño sonriendo

\- Que bueno - le dijo la albina correspondiendo la sonrisa

Mientras la preocupación de los chicos iba en aumento por la actitud tan linda entre Endou y Chiaki, Attakai los miraba con una mezcla de molestia y asombro

\- ¿Que paso? - pregunto Tobitaka que llegaba junto a la peli-negra con la que Chiaki lo había dejado

\- Nada, Endou de nuevo - respondió Goenji

\- Eres el tonto mas grande del planeta - le dijo la peli-rosa mientras la ayudaban a levantarse - nadie mas que tu puede ser tan tonto

Mientras la peli-rosa le gritaba un sin fin de cosas al castaño cabeza de balón, Mikury observaba atentamente lo que la albina llevaba en las manos, y se acercaba a ella como un gato acechando a su presa,la discusión seguía, y ella se iba acercando mas y mas a la oji-plateado que, si no fuera por la cercanía, nunca hubiera notado a la peli-negra que la veía fijamente

\- ¿Quieres? - pregunto Chiaki ofreciéndole de sus pockys a la oji-morado

La chica estiro su mano y tomo uno de los pocky's, el cual de inmediato fue a parar a su boca, haciendo reír a la oji-plateado

\- Adelante, puedes quedártelos - le dijo la albina dándole la caja de pocky's

\- ¿Segura? - pregunto la oji-morado, Chiaki asintió y le dio la caja - Gracias -sonrió la peli-negra mientras tomaba la caja de pocky's y empezaba a comérselos lentamente

La peli-rosa se había cansado de gritarle al castaño, estaba demasiado molesta, pues se había llenado de tierra, se sacudía la misma de su uniforme que hasta hace unos minutos estaba impecable

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?... este, ¿Cual es tu nombre? - pregunto alguien parado junto a ella

\- Elizabeth Nightshade - respondió sin ver a la persona a su lado

\- Lo siento mucho, Elizabeth - le dijo el albino, extendiéndole su libro, mientras la peli-rosa que ya había encarado a la persona a su lado, lo miraba sonrojada y completamente paralizada - ¿Estas bien? - pregunto el albino al verla

\- S-Si - respondió mientras le arrebataba el libro - Gracias - le dijo antes de salir corriendo

\- Eso fue raro - dijo Attakai mirando a la chica corriendo

Instantes después el timbre se escucho, dando por finalizado el receso de los chicos, por lo que regresaron cada quien a su grupo, no sin que antes Chiaki se despidiera de Endou, Kazemaru de Lizzy y sin que Tobitaka se ofreciera a acompañar a Mikury a su salón, mientras ella seguía comiendo pocky's.

*** * * Mientras tanto * * * **

El oji-ambar estaba afuera del salón de su amigo peli-rojo y el cabeza de helado mirando por la ventana, le había pasado lo mismo que al albino, solo que en vez de recorrer la escuela, prefería distraer a Hiroto y Ryuuji para ver si hacia que los sacaran de clases.

\- Que aburrido - dijo para si mismo al ver que no le prestaban atención

\- Esto no es nada nuevo en ti - dijo una voz tras el, que provoco que volteara - no te costaba nada de trabajo hacer que te echaran del salón - le dijo Murasaki cruzada de brazos

\- Para tu información, no me echaron - le aclaro el peli-rojo - llegue tarde a la clase y ya no permitieron entrar

\- Que raro que tu llegues tarde para algo - dijo sarcásticamente la peli-violeta

\- Si, y tu, ¿que haces aquí? no eres de esta escuela - le dijo el oji-ambar

\- Me transfirieron - le dijo la oji-naranja

EL peli-rojo la miro por un instante antes de darse la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse

\- ¿Porque no me muestras la escuela? - le pregunto Saginuma yendo tras él

El peli-rojo cabeza de tulipán la miro, puso cara de resignación y accedió a la petición de la chica.

*** * * De regreso * * * **

Endou y sus amigos estaban entrando al salón de clases, burlándose de Endou por como se había tropezado con la chica peli-rosa, pero Kidou no se reiría por mucho tiempo, pues por no poner atención choco, una vez mas, con Andrea, haciendo que cayera al suelo y que en el proceso, se le levantara la falda enfrente de todo el grupo.

\- Ah - el castaño de inmediato se acerco para ayudarla - de verdad lo siento, ¿estas bien? - pregunto

La de mechas purpura se termino de levantar por si misma, se acomodo el uniforme, respiro hondo volteo a ver al chico que lo miraba suplicante, y como si se tratara de una caricatura, lo golpeo tan fuerte que el chico salio volando fuera del salón.

\- ¡Y que sea la ultima vez que me tocas! - le grito la oji-rojo mientras se dirigía a su asiento y veía como Kazemaru y Goenji trataban de reanimar al de goggles.

Y mientras eso ocurría, en el rincón del salón, donde se sentaba Endou y ahora Attakai, se encontraba ese par hablando.

\- Dime una cosa Endou - le llamo el peli-negro

\- ¿Que cosa? - pregunto el castaño

\- ¿Que pretendes? - pregunto el oji-negro - estuviste muy pegado a mi hermana

\- No pretendo nada - le respondió el oji-café - tu hermana es linda y quería que fuéramos amigos - le dijo

Attakai lo miro, pero no le dijo nada mas, simplemente se sentó y miro el frente, pues el profesor acababa de llegar.

*** * * En otro sitio * * * **

Britt y Sakuma estaban en la clase de química, una clase donde la mayor parte del tiempo debían hacer trabajo en parejas, y siendo que eran bastante unidos, ellos siempre hacían los trabajos juntos.

El experimento de ese día era hacer la expansión y compresión de gases con ayuda de un globo, anotar todo y entregar las conclusiones del experimento al profesor.

Frente a ellos, o mas bien, 2 lugares frete a ellos, Genda hacia el trabajo con una de las chicas mas populares de la escuela, la mirada de la peli-roja se centro en el castaño y la chica a su lado, una punzada en el pecho llego al ver como el chico le acariciaba la mejilla de una forma demasiado cariñosa para su gusto, y una mirada de molestia fue lanzada hacia ellos antes de seguir haciendo su experimento.

*** * * Attakai y Chiaki * * ***

Las clases habían terminado, ya todos, o por lo menos en su mayoría, se dirigían hacia sus hogares. Attakai y Chiaki iban de regreso a su casa, pero por algún motivo Attakai estaba muy callado y eso hacia sentir algo incomoda a la oji-plateado.

\- ¿Estas bien hermano? - pregunto, pero no recibió respuesta alguna - ¿Attakai?

\- ¿Que? - pregunto el peli-negro con cierta molestia en la voz

\- ¿Estas molesto? - pregunto la albina

\- Algo - respondió mientras se detenía un momento - ¿Que pretendías con Endou? - pregunto sin darle la cara

\- ¿Eh? ¿De que hablas? - la albina estaba confundida por la pregunta de su hermano

\- Estabas muy pegada a él - le dijo Attakai - ¿Porque?

\- Pues, es tu amigo - le dijo la chica - y todos tus amigos también son los míos - sonrió tiernamente

\- No lo vuelvas a hacer - le dijo frió e inexpresivo el peli-negro

\- Pero ¿Porque? - pregunto la albina nerviosa ante la actitud de su hermano

\- Yo se porque, así que obedece - le dijo antes de comenzar a caminar de nuevo dejando atrás a la oji-plateado, quien lo miraba sorprendida.

*** * * En otro sitio * * ***

Britt se encontraba caminando camino a su casa completamente sola, le había dicho a Sakuma que quería irse sola, por lo que el peli-cian claro la dejo.

\- ¡Britt! - escucho que le gritaron y al reconocer esa voz, una furia inimaginable se empezó a apoderar de ella, por lo que decidió no detenerse - ¡Hey, Britt! - le volvió a gritar el castaño, haciendo que se detuviera en seco

\- ¿Que? - pregunto la peli-roja con cierta molestia y frialdad en la voz

\- ¿Estas bien? Sakuma me dijo que te veías mal - dijo con preocupación en la voz el castaño

\- Estoy bien - respondió la chica - mejor ve a cuidar a tu querida Kim, seguro te necesita

\- ¿Eh? - el chico no estaba comprendiendo lo que le decía - ¿A que te refieres? - pregunto haciendo que la bomba dentro de Brittany estallara

\- ¡A Kim! - comenzó a gritarle al chico - ¡Estabas muy cariñoso con ella en el laboratorio!

Genda miro a la oji-azul con los ojos completamente abiertos, ¿celos?, eso parecía

\- ¿Acaso eso te molesto? - pregunto el chico

\- No, por mi has lo que quieras y con quien quieras - le respondió la chica aun molesta - me da igual

\- Sabes - le dijo el oji-azul - no entiendo tu actitud, y no se porque te molesta tanto que este con Kim - continuo diciendo - al fin y al cabo tu y yo no somos nada

Un escalofrió recorrió por completo a Brittany al escuchar esas palabras, bajo lentamente la mirada y comenzó a hablar

\- Tienes razon - le dijo la peli-roja - no somos nada, ni siquiera amigos - le dijo haciendo que Genda se diera cuenta de lo que le habia dicho

\- No, Britt, es que, yo - trato de pedirle disculpas

\- Olvídalo - le dijo Brittany aun con la mirada baja - creo que ya me dijiste lo que querías - la chica comenzó a caminar sin voltear a ver al castaño que le llamaba para tratar de arreglar las cosas

*** * * Mientras tanto * * * **

Murasaki, salio de la escuela junto con Nagumo, y como vivían casi por el mismo rumbo, decidieron irse juntos, el camino era muy silencioso, por lo menos por parte de la chica, pues Nagumo no paraba de parlotear, le hablaba sobre su época como jugador y de muchas cosas mas.

Repentinamente la peli-violeta se detuvo sin decir nada.

\- ¿Estas bien? - le pregunto el oji-ambar mirando a la chica - ¿Murasaki? - le llamo mientras se acercaba a ella - Murasa...

El tiempo transcurrió mas despacio por un instante, parecía que se había detenido por completo, mientras los labios de la oji-naranja se encontraban pegados a los del chico de fuego, quien solo abrió los ojos de par en par por el sorpresivo beso de parte que la peli-violeta le estaba dando.

* * *

**Listo, es todo por esta semana, ahora unas preguntas:**

**1\. ¿Que les pareció?**

**2\. ¿Porque razon Attakai no querrá a Chiaki cerca de Endou?**

**3\. ¿Creen que se arreglen las cosas entre Genda y Brittany?**

**4\. ¿Que clase de encuentros tendrán las parejas?**

**5\. ¿Quien sera el primero en conseguir novia?**

**6\. ¿Quien sera el siguiente en recibir bullying?**

**Eso es todo lo que se me ocurre preguntar, y bueno, ya les había deseado feliz año nuevo, pero necesito ideas mis queridas autoras/lectoras, se acerca San valentin, ¿sus oc's harán algo especial por los chicos?, recuerden que en Japón, a costumbre es que las chicas regalen chocolates echos a mano así que tendremos que aprender a prepararlo, así que piénsenlo y si deciden que si se hará, envíenme un MP con su idea. **

**Un saludo y nos leemos pronto. Sayo. **


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Konnichiwa! Sorpresa, sorpresa, ¿me tarde mucho en hacer el cap?, me sentí inspirada y me dije, ¿porque no les adelantamos a nuestras queridas autoras/lectoras un cap por el día de reyes?, bueno, espero que lo disfruten**

**=^^=Respondiendo comentarios =^^=**

**_anothereleven345: Me alegra que Miky-chan este feliz por su momento con los pocky's, y me alegra te haya gustado el cap.**

**_ShionKishimoto13: Muchas gracias Shion-chan, me alegra te guste, y no pienses que me he olvidado de tu OC.**

**_Wynter Defensora de sakuma11: Me alegra que te este gustando, y no pienses que por que el tulipán recibió un beso sera el primero en tener novia, a esta historia le faltan todavía mas intrigas. **

**_****TatiaOtaku: Me alegra que te guste como manejo tu OC, y también espero tengas un excelente 2015**

**_****Haruhi-nya: Jeje, envidias a Murasaki sin saber lo que aun falta, a Lizzy también le esperan sorpresas, solo que serán mas adelante.**

**_****Juni H-G: Jeje, ya somos dos las que quisieran un hermano como Attakai, lastima que no se pueda, jeje parece que Andrea ya también podrá morir feliz, también tiene una fan, me alegra que te este gustando.**

**Me alegra que les haya agradado lo de el cap especial de San Valentin, todas sus ideas serán bien recibidas.**

**Solo para recordarles, mis historias serian nada si no me confiaran sus propias creaciones, así que por eso, muchas gracias, y ahora si, vamos a la conti...**

* * *

*** * * En otro lugar * * * **

Shion aguardaba pacientemente en el parque, estaba algo nerviosa, había tenido el valor de invitar a comer a su salvador, el cual, con tal de comer algo y no cocinar acepto la invitación, ahora ella se encontraba en el parque, con un par de bentos en sus piernas, levaba aproximadamente 25 minutos esperando, y el castaño, aun no llegaba.

/*/ Flash Back /*/

La peli-negra de ojos azules caminaba por la escuela, sin prestar mucha atención por donde iba, y termino chocando con alguien

\- Fíjate por donde vas - le dijo un castaño bastante amargado frente a ella - ¿Tu? - pregunto extrañado el castaño de ojos verdes

\- Hola Fudou - saludo la oji-azul sonriendo

\- Hola... este... ¿cual me dijiste que era tu nombre? - pregunto el chico sin dejar de verla

\- Nunca lo dije - le decía divertida la peli-negra - me llamo Shion, Shion Kishimoto

\- Ah, bueno... pues ten mas cuidado - le dijo el castaño mientras se daba la vuelta para irse

\- Espera - le detuvo Shion - ¿Te gustaría comer conmigo? - pregunto sin ningún tipo de rodeo la peli-negra, asombrando al castaño

\- ¿Porque? - pregunto el oji-verde

\- Es lo menos que te debo después de ayudarme - le dijo la oji-azul - te espero en el parque a las 4 en punto, no faltes - la chica se despidió sin siquiera darle oportunidad de respuesta

/*/ Fin Flash Back /*/

\- ¿Donde estará? - se preguntaba mientras miraba su reloj por quinta vez

Miraba por todos lados, pero no se veía nadie en el parque. Resignada a que el oji-verde no llegaría, decidió marcharse, o eso pensaba

\- ¡Hey! - le llamo el chico que llegaba corriendo a toda prisa y se detuvo al estar cerca de ella

\- Llegas tarde - le dijo la peli-negra algo cabizbaja

\- Tuve entrenamiento - se excuso el castaño mirando los bentos entre sus manos - ¿Tu los hiciste? - pregunto para tratar de cambiar el tema

\- Si - sonrió la chica - aunque no se que tan buena soy cocinando - agrego la peli-negra

Ambos se fueron a sentar junto a un árbol y comenzaron a comer tranquilamente, Shion miraba a Fudou comer, y de cierta forma esperaba un alago, no algo como que seria una buena esposa, pero si algo pequeño, pero nada

\- ¿Que tal esta? - pregunto con una sonrisa casi forzada

\- Esta bien - respondió el castaño sin dejar de comer

_*Solo esta bien, es todo lo que dirás_* - Que bueno que lo estés disfrutando - sonreía la chica con un tic en el ojo por solo verlo comer

*** * * Mientras tanto * * * **

Attakai y Chiaki había llegado ya a su casa, siendo que sus padres trabajaban hasta tarde, estarían solos por todo el día.

\- Attakai espera - le seguía llamando la albina

\- ¿Ahora que quieres? - pregunto el peli-negro ya harto de la insistencia de su hermana

\- Dime, ¿porque no quieres que este cerca de Endou? - la oji-plateado seguía insistiendo con la misma pregunta

\- Ya te dije, yo se el porque - le respondió el peli-negro - y deja de fastidiarme - subió a prisa hacia su cuarto

\- Espera, eso no me dice nada - seguía insistiendo la albina - dame un buen motivo

\- No te diré mas, así que no insistas - le dijo antes de cerrar su puerta

*** * * Casa de Kidou * * * **

\- ¿De verdad no me dirás que te ocurrió? - insistía su padre al ver el golpe que tenia su hijo en el rostro

\- Ya te dije, fue un accidente - le volvió a responder lo mismo

\- Un accidente no te deja así de hinchado - le decía el hombre mientras se sentaba en el sofá

*** * * Con Nagumo * * * **

El oji-ambar respiraba algo agitado después de ese inesperado beso, que recién había terminado y veía como Murasaki empezaba a caminar de lo mas tranquila, como si lo anterior no hubiera pasado.

\- Espera - le llamo el peli-rojo mientras de nuevo caminaba junto a ella - ¿porque fue eso? - le pregunto

\- Solo olvídalo - le respondió la peli-violeta

\- Pero - seguía insistiendo para que le diera una explicación, pero ella no dijo nada mas, siguió caminando ya sin prestarle mucha atención a lo que el cabeza de tulipán le decía.

*** * * Casa de Andrea * * * **

\- Ya te dije, no volveré a usar ese uniforme de niña buena - le decía la de mechas purpura a su madre

\- Pero es el uniforme que debes llevar - le explicaba su madre como si de una niña pequeña se tratase

\- Yo ya dije, si no me compras el uniforme masculino no volveré a la escuela - dijo la oji-rojo antes de subir a su cuarto y encerrarse.

Andrea, tras cerrar la puerta, se recostó en su cama, mientras veía por la ventana y recordaba el momento del día con el chico de rastas y aventaba su almohada de coraje.

\- Maldición - decía para ella misma - porque ese idiota siempre debe molestarme a mi - miro a su costado y vio a su gato, un gato negro con pecho blanco - pero es la ultima vez que se lo paso Sora - le decía al gato que subió a la cama y se acomodo en su regazo

*** * * En otro sitio * * * **

Goenji había pensado en avanzar un poco con la apuesta, había invitado a una chica a salir, que al ver lo atractivo que era, no lo dudo ni por un momento, la cita fue así:

1: Invitarla a comer, lo cual hizo, pero todo el rato se la paso hablando de sus logros en la vida y la agobio

2: Invitarla al cine, lo cual también hizo, le permitió a ella elegir la película, una bella película de amor, y una vez dentro de la sala, se quedo dormido

3: Ir al lago y mirar el atardecer juntos, otra cosa que hizo, pero por accidente hizo que ella cayera al agua, por lo que su cita no salio como el hubiera querido.

Ahora iban juntos, pensó que lo menos que debía hacer era acompañarla a su casa, y que si al menos hacia eso bien, tendría oportunidad de salir de nuevo con ella.

\- Entonces, ¿nos vemos después? - le pregunto el peli-crema a la vez que ella abría la puerta de su casa

\- La verdad no creo - le dijo la chica peli-azul - francamente, a pesar de ser tan atractivo, dejas mucho que desear - le siguió diciendo - eres muy presumido, presuntuoso, aburrido, solo hablas de ti - continuo - la verdad esta ha sido la peor cita de mi vida, y ni loca lo repetiría, así que, nos vemos - fue lo ultimo que le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta

El peli-blanco se quedo de piedra, ¿acaso era cierto lo que le decían los chicos?, ¿que era presumido y eso le molestaba a las chicas?, siguió pensando en ello mientras camino hacia su casa, en donde al llegar

\- Hola Goenji - saludo Shizen quien jugaba con Yukka en la sala

\- ¿Que haces aquí? - le pregunto el oji-negro

\- Tu padre nos invito a comer - le respondió la castaña - ¿te pasa algo? - pregunto la chica

\- ¿Porque lo dices? - le respondió con otra pregunta

\- Te ves bastante mal - le afirmo la chica mientras se acercaba para revisarlo

\- La cena esta lista - anuncio el padre del peli-crema

*** * * Mientras tanto * * * **

Mei caminaba camino a su casa, mientras por su mente pasaba una y otra vez la imagen del peli-rojo cuando choco con ella

\- Es muy lindo - decía para sus adentros

La chica oji-verde seguía caminando y a la distancia pudo divisar los rojizos cabellos de Hiroto, y a pesar de que tenia temor, decidió acercarse a charlar con él.

\- Hola - saludo la chica, llamando la atención del peli-rojo

\- Hola - saludo extrañado

\- ¿Te acuerdas de mi? - pregunto la castaña - chocamos fuera de la librería - le recordó

\- Claro - recordando aquel día - Mei, ¿cierto?

\- Si - sonrió la oji-verde - es la primera vez que hablamos, a pesar de estudiar en la misma clase - le dijo la chica sonriendo

\- Si, es bastante increíble - sonrió haciendo sonrojar un poco a la chica

_*¿Pero que pasa?, ¿porque me sonrojo?*_ \- ¿Vas a tu casa? -pregunto la castaña

\- Si - respondió sin borrar la sonrisa - y supongo que tu también - afirmo el oji-esmeralda, ella solo asintió - bueno, entonces, ¿te molesta si vamos juntos? - pregunto mientras sonreía

\- Claro - respondió alegre la castaña _*¿Porque me alegra que me haya preguntado eso? ¿Que me pasa?, ¿Porque este chico me pone tan nerviosa?*_

Se seguía haciendo mil preguntas mientras caminaba al lado del peli-rojo, lo cierto era, que nunca se había enamorado antes, por lo que no sabia bien lo que era ese sentimiento, lo que se sentía.

*** * * Heladería * * * **

Suzuno y Mido, se encontraban sentados en la heladería, iban juntos de vez en cuando, ya que, como iban en escuelas diferentes, casi no se veían.

\- Y entonces, esa chica tiro mi helado - el peli-verde le contaba a su amigo su encuentro con Yugata

\- Que horrible - decía el albino - debería ir a prisión por lo que hizo

Ambos estaban sentados platicando tranquilamente, mientras, en otra de las mesas, por casualidad del destino, se encontraba sentada Elizabeth, casi en el rincón del lugar, con un pequeño Kit de dibujo color violeta, el cual ocupaba en este momento, pues estaba dibujando al albino, sin que este lo notara.

Con trazos suaves y finos, dibujo poco a poco al chico de hielo, cada mechón de cabello, la forma en la que comía su helado, todo estaba perfectamente bien detallado, el chico la inspiraba de cierto modo, y ya que a su forma de ver las cosas, pensó que seria su única oportunidad, pensó también que debía aprovecharla. Termino su dibujo, el cual guardo cuidadosamente en su mochila, antes de salir del lugar.

*** * * Mientras tanto * * ***

Kazemaru había acompañado a Lizzy a su casa, ya que ella le pidió a su guardaespaldas que no fuera, no quería que se fuera sola.

**-** ¿Como la conociste? - pregunto la muñeca de porcelana

\- ¿A quien te refieres? - le pregunto el peli-azul

\- A la chiquilla de cabello blanco - le aclaro la rubia - es bonita

\- Si, lo es - le apoyo el ex-velocista - la conocí hoy mismo, su hermano es de mi grupo y nos la presento en el receso

\- ¿Te gusta? - pregunto la oji-verde, algo temerosa por la respuesta

\- No - le respondió el peli-azul

\- Es muy bonita, seria buena para ti - le dijo la oji-verde con una punzada en el pecho

\- Tu lo dijiste, es bonita - le dijo el oji-avellana - pero no creo que sea de mi tipo, ademas, no es tan linda como tu Lizzy - le dijo, dándole cierta esperanza a la rubia

*** * * En otro lugar * * * **

Tobitaka estaba en una pista de patinaje, llevaba su vieja patineta, la cual no había usado desde hace mucho tiempo, y la razon por la que estaba ahí era...

\- Hola - saludo la peli-negra

Que Mikury lo había invitado a patinar, y por querer quedar bien con la chica, accedió

\- Hola - saludo el peli-morado

\- ¿Listo? - le pregunto la chica sonriendo, él trago un poco de saliva y asintió - entonces vamos

La chica entro a la pista con sus patines, mostrando que tenia una gran habilidad y destreza para patinar, sin embargo, y por falta de practica, su acompañante se cayo en mas de una ocasión

\- ¿Estas bien? - le pregunto la oji-morado, por sexta vez

\- Si, estoy bien - le dijo el chico rebelde mientras se levantaba

\- Si quieres, podemos dejar esto para otra ocasión - le dijo la peli-negra parada junto a él

\- No, esta bien - le dijo el moreno - sigamos - volvió a subir a su patineta

*** * * Casa de Brittany * * * **

Britt estaba en su cuarto, recostada con las luces apagadas, al llegar a casa se excuso diciendo que se sentía mal y que dormiría, por lo que sus padres no preguntaron nada, su celular estaba sonando cada 3 minutos, y todas las llamadas provenían del castaño, que trataba de hablar con ella para disculparse, pero ella simplemente no respondía.

A pesar de esa coraza tan fría y reservada que la caracterizaba, las palabras del castaño la habían herido, por alguna razon le dolía, el porque, aun era desconocido.

*** * * Donde Yugata * * * **

La peli-negra estaba en una tienda donde se vende pintura en aerosol y otros varios artículos, estaba comprando mas pintura negra, pues la que tenia se le había terminado cuando decoro el auto de su profesora, compro alrededor de 12 latas de pintura en aerosol y salio del lugar, pero al salir choco con alguien, provocando que cayera al suelo y ademas de todo, terminara cubierta de helado.

\- Fíjate por donde vas - decía mientras se levantaba y miraba como su ropa estaba manchada de helado

\- Mi helado - chillo dramáticamente el peli-verde

\- ¿Tu helado? - a la oji-escarlata le dio un tic al escuchar de quien se trataba

\- Ah - se asusto el moreno al ver el rostro de la chica - l-lo siento - se disculpo tembloroso

\- Mira, cabeza de helado - le dijo la chica - tienes 3 segundos para desapareces de mi vista, si no quieres que yo misma te haga desparecer

No tuvo que decirle las cosas dos veces, pues en un parpadeo el chico había desaparecido, por lo que solo tuvo que recoger sus cosas e irse.

*** * * Cuarto de Attakai * * * **

El peli-negro estaba en su cuarto leyendo, ese era su pasatiempo favorito, leer mientras sus padres llegaban a casa, pero por su mente aun vagaba el recuerdo de ese día

/*/ Flash back /*/

El peli-negro se había alejado un momento de los chicos, siendo un humano, tenia necesidades biológicas, pero al salir del baño, por casualidad escucho una conversación, que hubiera preferido no escuchar.

\- ¿Lo dices enserio? - preguntaba incrédula una peli-naranja

\- Como lo oyes, Endou, Kidou, Goenji, Kazemaru y los demás apostaron eso - Le decía una peli-verde a la otra chica

\- ¿Pero y como se supone va la apuesta? - pregunto una chica de cabello purpura

\- Se supone, según oí, el primer en conseguir novia antes de terminar las clases ganaba la dichosa apuesta - les dijo la peli-verde

\- Que crueles, mira que querer jugar así con las chicas es horrible - le decía una peli-azul

\- Lo siento por la chica que caiga en el juego de ellos - decía la peli-naranja - pero bueno, ¿nos vamos?

Las chicas se fueron alejando del lugar, mientras en peli-negro se quedo boquiabierto, ¿jugar así con una chica? no era nada normal en el Endou que el conocía, por lo que se preocupo, recordó la forma tan gentil en la que el castaño trataba a su hermana menor, le daba asco, pero decidió no decir nada, simplemente se encargaría de proteger a su pequeña hermana, costara lo que costara.

/*/ Fin Flash back /*/

* * *

**Bueno, ahora ya saben porque Attakai no quiere a Endou cerca de Chiaki. y bueno, antes de las preguntas, les daré un adelanto de lo que ocurrirá en el siguiente cap...**

**[Adelanto]**

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

**\- Tenemos que hablar - le decía el castaño cortandole el paso**

**\- No tenemos nada de que hablar - le respondía la oji-azul - Ahora quítate de mi camino**

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

**\- ¿Que te ocurrió? - le pregunto el de los goggles acercándose a la chica que aun sollozaba y aprisionándola en un abrazo**

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

**\- ¿Porque juegas así conmigo? - le pregunto molesto el peli-rojo - primero el beso y ahora esto, dime, ¿¡A que diablos estas jugando?!**

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

**\- ¡Te dije que no te acercaras a él! - gritaba molesto el pelinegro - ¡No te quiero ver cerca de él, te lo prohíbo!**

**\- Tu no puedes prohibirme nada - le respondía la oji-plateado - ni siquiera eres mi hermano de sangre, mis padres te recogieron de la calle porque a ti no te ****querían**

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

**Listo, ahora las preguntas:**

**1\. ¿Que les pareció? a mi me pareció sencillo**

**2\. ¿Les gusto el adelanto?**

**3\. ¿Se arreglaran las cosas entre Britt y Genda?**

**4\. ¿Creen que Fudou debió decirle algo mas a Shion?**

**5\. ¿Quieren mas adelantos en los otros caps?**

**Eso es todo, un saludo, y nos leemos pronto. Sayo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Konnichiwa! Ya les tengo listo el cap de la semana...**

**=^^= Respondiendo comentarios =^^=**

**_****ShionKishimoto13: Jeje, no te preocupes Shion-chan, que habrá mas momentos de esos **

**_Juni H-G: Yo también me quede muda al ver lo que había escrito, (Attakai: Gracias por apoyarme) y quien sabe, puede que Kidou ya no reciba mas golpes así, pero solo es una suposición **

**_Wynter Defensora de sakuma11: Sabia que les gustaria el adelanto, yo también mataría a Fudou, encima que come gratis, no es capaz de agradecer un poco mas, el que pasara con Nagumo es aun un misterio, y si pensaban que seria el primero en ganar... no diré nada, jeje. **

**_Andy-Niki: Lamento haberte dejado intrigada, pero si les contara todo de una, no habría historia. Digamos que Kidou se lo gano, no digo que esta bien lo del moretón, pero como dice Levi, la mejor forma de educar a alguien es mediante el dolor. **

**_Kira 4-Hunder: No te preocupes, yo tampoco soy muy puntual comentando, al menos Tobi y tu se divirtieron, y en algo tienes razon, no podemos esperar gran cosa de Fudou, al fin y al cabo, es Fudou... no se si eso tenga algún sentido.**

**Listo... ahora si, vamos a la conti... **

* * *

Había pasado casi una semana desde que Attakai se entero de la apuesta, pero fingía no saber nada. Ahora, un nuevo día había comenzado, todo estaba resplandeciente, a excepción de los rostros de los chicos de tercer año, quienes se veían como si hubieran regresado de una batalla en un apocalipsis zombie.

\- Buenos días - saludaba Kazemaru bastante animado

\- ¿Porque tan feliz? - le pregunto el castaño de banda naranja

\- ¿Que? ¿no puedo venir feliz un día porque ya piensas que paso algo? - le respondió aun sonriente el peli-azul

Los dos chicos siguieron platicando mientras el peli-negro entraba por la puerta

\- Buenos días Attakai - le saludo el castaño sonriendo igual que siempre

\- Buenos días - saludo el oji-negro como si nada

*** * * En otro lugar * * * **

Britt había descargado ya todo lo que sentía por dentro, el día anterior tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo, por lo que se sentía mucho mejor, llego temprano a clases y decidió esperar un poco en la biblioteca mientras esperaba a que diera bien la hora de entrada.

\- Sabia que te encontraría aquí - se escucho detrás de ella - necesitamos aclarar las cosas - le dijo el castaño

\- No tengo nada que aclarar contigo - le dijo la peli-roja levantándose dispuesta a marcharse

\- Dame la oportunidad de que aclaremos todo - dijo, pero la chica lo paso de largo y se dirigió a la puerta - por favor Britt

\- ¿Por favor que? - le dijo de manera indiferente

\- Tenemos que hablar - le decía el castaño cortandole el paso

\- No tenemos nada de que hablar - le respondió la oji-azul - ahora quítate de mi camino - le dijo empujándolo y saliendo del lugar

*** * * Mientras tanto * * * **

Elizabeth caminaba muy tranquila admirando de nuevo el perfecto dibujo que había echo del chico de hielo, por lo que no estaba poniendo mucha atención, y sin querer, fue a estamparse contra alguien.

\- ¿Estas bien? - le pregunto el albino ayudándola a levantarse

\- Si - respondió sonrojada la peli-rosa

\- Debemos dejar de encontrarnos así - bromeo el chico mientras recogía el dibujo del suelo

El albino abrió los ojos de par en par al ver el dibujo de la chica, que estaba mas roja que el cabello de Hiroto

_*¿Que haré?, ¿que haré?*_ pensaba la chica con los ojos cerrados, muerta de la vergüenza

\- Eres magnifica dibujando - le decía el oji-azul mirando el dibujo - pero la próxima vez, dime, y poso como tu desees - sonrió de forma felina mientras le entregaba el dibujo a la chica, que no cabía en la sorpresa de las palabras del albino

*** * * En otro sitio * * ***

El chico de goggles estaba distraído en clases, sin saber porque, Andrea no había asistido ese día, y por alguna razón, eso lo inquietaba mucho.

\- ¿Te pasa algo Kidou? - le pregunto Goenji

\- No es nada - le dijo el oji-rojo - ¿Como te fue ayer? - ahora era el quien preguntaba

\- Nada mal - le respondió el peli-crema sonriendo victorioso

\- ¿Ya es tu novia? - le pregunto incrédulo el castaño

\- No, decidí buscar a otra - le respondió el moreno

*** * * Donde Hiroto * * ***

El peli-rojo se había encontrado con su amigo peli-verde, y se dirigían juntos a clases, pero el helado parlante, se refugiaba detrás de su amigo, como si fuera su escudo, y esto había estado pasando, toda la semana.

\- ¿Porque te sigues escondiendo detrás de mi? - le pregunto el oji-esmeralda

\- Yugata me quiere matar - le dijo algo asustado el chico

\- Mido, ya te lo dije, si te quisiera matar, ya lo habría echo - le dijo Hiroto, siendo ignorado - ademas, no podre protegerte hoy

\- ¿Eh?¿porque no? - le pregunto el peli-verde

\- Hoy saldré con Mei, así que no podre acompañarte - le dijo el tez de papel

\- ¿Me abandonaras por irte con una chica? - le pregunto su amigo

\- ¿De verdad esperas que te responda eso? - le pregunto sonriendo el peli-rojo

*** * * Mientras tanto * * * **

\- ¿Que pasa? - pregunto Murasaki

\- Me has estado evitando toda la semana, ¿no crees que debemos hablar? - le pregunta el oji-ambar molesto

\- Te dije que lo olvidaras - le respondió la chica - piensa que eso nunca paso y listo

La peli-violeta se disponía a marcharse, siéndole impedido por el chico de fuego

\- ¿Porque juegas así conmigo? - le pregunto molesto el peli-rojo - primero el beso y ahora esto, dime, ¿¡A que diablos estas jugando?!

\- No estoy jugando a nada - le respondió la oji-naranja

\- ¿Entonces?, ¿piensas que es divertido?, ¿es placentero de alguna forma verme confundido? - le seguia preguntando el oji-ambar

\- No es nada de eso - la chica se sonrojaba por la cercanía del otro - es que tu

\- ¿Es que yo que? - le pregunto el chico

\- Tu me gustas, y siempre me has gustado - la chica le confeso sus sentimientos de golpe, dejando sorprendido al oji-ambar

\- ¿Yo que? - le pregunto incrédulo

\- Desde la Alius - le dijo la chica, mientras esperaba alguna clase de respuesta

\- Yo - le dijo el peli-rojo - no, lo siento, pero no se si pueda creerte - fue lo ultimo que le dijo antes de marcharse y dejarla sola

*** * * Donde Mei * * * **

Mei estaba sentada ya en su lugar, estaba muy entusiasmada, pues quedo de salir con el peli-rojo

\- Mei ayúdame - le dijo Yugata que recién llegaba - encontraron pintado el auto del director ylatas de pintura en el estacionamiento y creen que fui yo

\- ¿Y fuiste tu? - le pregunto la castaña

\- Si hubiera sido yo, no te pediría ayuda - le dijo la pelo-negra - ademas, no me pueden castigar ahora, iré a un concierto el fin de semana

\- Señorita Kobayashi - le llamo el profesor - acompáñeme

\- Ya le dije que yo no lo hice - protestaba la oji-escarlata

La discusion entre el profesor y la chica continuo mientras el peli-rojo y el peli-verde entraban y miraban a escena

\- Que yo no lo hice - le insistía la chica

\- Ella no fue - se escucho detrás de ellos - ella estaba conmigo, asi que no fue ella profesor - le decía el peli-verde, algo tembloroso por el miedo que sentía hacia la chica

El profesor lo miro un momento y decidió dejar a Yugata tranquila hasta que supieran quien era el culpable

\- Hey, gracias cabeza de helado - le dijo Yugata

\- N-No hay de que - le dijo el moreno, desde detrás de su amigo peli-rojo, haciendo reír un poco a la peli-negra

*** * * En otro lugar * * * **

Las clases de ese día habían terminado en la preparatoria de Endou estaba con Chiaki, al parecer la albina, quería ver de cerca las técnicas del portero, por lo que le pidió que se las mostrara, claro, a escondidas de Attakai.

/*/ Flash back /*/

Era hora de receso, y los chicos salían agobiados de la clase del profesor de física, salían poco a poco, mientras la peli-blanca esperaba oculta tras una viga para que su hermano no se percatara de que estaba ahí. En cuanto vio salir al de banda naranja, lo jalo del brazo.

\- Hola Endou - saludo cariñosamente la oji-plateado

\- Hola Chiaki, ¿pasa algo? - pregunto el castaño

\- Es que - la peli-blanca dudaba un poco - me dijeron que eras un gran jugador de soccer, y - seguía dudando, mientras un sonrojo se apoderaba de su rostro - quería saber, si, ¿me podrías mostrar una de tus técnicas? - le dijo con el rostro completamente rojo

\- Claro - le respondió el castaño sonriendo - nos vemos en la cancha cerca de la escuela - se despidió y se marcho

Mientras veía como se marchaba, la peli-blanca casi saltaba de alegría, por haberse atrevido a invitar al castaño

/*/ Fin Flash back /*/

/*/ Flash back /*/

El castaño iba donde sus amigos de lo mas sonriente

\- ¿Pasa algo Endou? - le pregunto Kazemaru

\- Si, pasa que ya tengo quien me ayude a ganarles - sonrió de lado el castaño

\- ¿De que hablas? - pregunto Attakai - ¿Ganarles que?

\- Olvídalo, estoy loco - le dijo el oji-marrón para no levantarle sospechas _*Lo siento mi querido amigo, pero deberé usar a tu linda hermana por un rato, ella sera mi pase para ganarles*_

/*/ Fin Flash back /*/

\- Eres sorprendente Endou - le decía la oji-plateado fascinada

\- Me alegra que te gusten - le decía el portero acercándose a ella - ¿sabes que es lo que a mi me gusta? - le pregunto mientras sonreía de lado, ella negó con la cabeza - tu, Chiaki - fue lo único que le dijo antes de plantarle un beso en los labios

Mientras a una distancia prudente, Attakai miraba la escena mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza

*** * * Torre de metal * * ***

Kidou pensó en ir un rato a la torre de metal, necesitaba pensar en algo nuevo, sabia de cierta forma lo que planeaba el castaño, por lo que necesitaba trazar un nuevo plan, una vez que llego a lugar, escucho a alguien llorando en lo alto de la torre, se escuchaba que era una chica, por lo que decidió subir a ver de quien se trataba.

Una vez pudo subir, vio a Andrea, llorando de rodillas, suponía que llevaba ya un rato llorando, pues sus ojos estaban bastante hinchados, al verla, Kidou sintió como si lo hubieran golpeado justo al corazón, la expresión de la chica le hacia querer estar con ella. Mientras que la peli-negra, trato de calmarse, ya que según ella, llorar era un signo de debilidad, y no quería que alguien la viera de ese modo.

\- ¿Que te ocurrió? - le pregunto el de los goggles acercándose a la chica que aun sollozaba y aprisionándola en un abrazo

La chica no soporto, el abrazo tan cálido del chico y su suave actitud con ella, la hizo volver a llorar, como si buscara el consuelo del chico

/*/ Flash back /*/

El sol estaba saliendo, y Andrea se estaba recién despertando, miro el suelo y vio a Sora

\- Buenos días Sora - le saludo como todas las mañanas, pero esta vez, el gato no despertó igual que siempre - ¿Sora?

La oji-naranja se levanto de golpe y fue hasta donde estaba su gato, lo levanto y con horror diviso que su gato no se movía, no respiraba, estaba muerto. La peli-negra soltó un grito antes de sentarse en el suelo de su cuarto a llorar

/*/ Fin Flash back /*/

La chica siguió sollozando mientras se refugiaba en los brazos del castaño, que por alguna razón, simplemente, no quería que ese momento terminara.

*** * * Hospital de Inazuma * * * **

Goenji había hablado con Shizen días antes, y ella le aconsejo que fuera voluntario en el hospital, por lo que decidió que seria una buena idea

\- ¿Que tal vas? - le pregunto la castaña

\- Pues creo que bien - le respondió el peli-crema - pero es cansado

\- Ya te acostumbraras - le dijo la oji-verde aqua - sigamos - le dijo llevándolo al área de pediatría

*** * * Casa Yoshikawa * * * **

Attakai había llevado a rastras a Chiaki a casa, después de ver la escena con Endou, en cuanto se separaron la tomo por sorpresa y la llevo de inmediato a casa

\- ¡Que demonios te ocurre! - le comenzó a gritar el oji-negro

\- ¿De que me hablas? - le pregunto ella haciéndose la desentendida

\- ¡Te dije que no te acercaras a él! - gritaba molesto el pelinegro - ¡No te quiero ver cerca de él, te lo prohíbo!

\- Tu no puedes prohibirme nada - le respondía la oji-plateado - ni siquiera eres mi hermano de sangre, mis padres te recogieron de la calle porque a ti no te querían - le dijo sin medir palabras - tus padres te abandonaron, nadie te quería, te adoptaron por lastima y es todo - la chica termino de responderle a su hermano, al cual se le había ido el brillo de los ojos por lo que le había dicho la chica

La expresión del peli-negro lo decía todo, dolor, eso era lo que reflejaba su rostro, solo dolor. Miro a la peli-blanca ya sin expresión en los ojos, y ella, que se había calmado ya, lo miro y se dio cuenta de lo que había echo.

\- No, hermano, yo no... - Chiaki trato de corregir su error al ver la expresión en su rostro, pero no había remedio

El chico subió hasta su cuarto, con la peli-blanca detrás de él, saco una maleta de debajo de su cama y comenzó a guardar sus cosas en ella lo mas rápido que pudo

\- Espera, hermano, ¿Que haces? - le pregunto la peli-blanca mientras miraba la escena

\- Tu lo dijiste, no soy tu hermano, tus padres no son los míos, y esta no es mi casa, entonces no tengo nada que hacer aquí - el oji-negro cerro su maleta, rompió una alcancía que tenia con ahorros del dinero que le daban sus padres y bajo las escaleras

\- Espera, hermano, ¿A donde vas? - pregunto la chiquilla bajando detrás de él

\- No soy tu hermano - le dijo el chico sin expresión en la voz

\- Si lo eres, si lo eres, por favor, por favor Attakai pedoname - le rogaba la albina, sin obtener ningún resultado - ¡Hermano!

El chico salio de la casa rápidamente, con la albina aun detrás de él, y sin mirar por donde iba cruzo la calle

\- ¡Cuidado! - el grito de Chiaki fue lo ultimo que escucho

Un auto lo había golpeado de frente, lanzandolo por la avenida, mientras la gente que pasaba por ahí, vio lo sucedido y comenzaba a acercarse para rodear el cuerpo del chico que había rodado alrededor de 6 metros de donde el auto lo había golpeado.

Mientras Chiaki, veía con ojos de asombro lo que su necedad y sus palabras hirientes habían provocado, el cuerpo de su hermano tirado en el suelo, que estaba ademas rodeado de sangre, una punzada en el pecho fue lo que sintió la chica, antes de correr a abrazar el cuerpo de Attakai y soltar el llanto que se había acumulado en ese momento.

\- ¡Que alguien llame a los paramedicos! - gritaba la gente que se acerco para tratar de ayudar - ¡Dense prisa, lo estamos perdiendo!

* * *

**Deberán pensar que estoy loca por hacerle algo así a mi querido Attakai, pero a mi me dolió mas escribir eso. Fue terrible, pero pensé en darle un giro a la historia que tenia en mente. Ahora los adelantos... **

**[Adelantos]**

**/ * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * /**

_***¿Que me pasa?, ¿porque me divierte lo que hace?, siempre lo odie, ¿ahora que me pasa?***_

**/ * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * /**

**\- Ella siempre estuvo enamorada de ti - le decía el peli-negro - solo que nunca tuvo el valor de decírtelo**

**/ * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * /**

**\- ¿Hasta cuando piensas perdonarme? - pregunto el oji-azul**

**\- Ten por seguro que eso no pasara - respondió fría y se marcho **

**/ * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * /**

**\- ¡Es que eso no puede ser doctor! - gritaba la mujer dolida - ¡debe haber algún tipo de error! ¡eso no pudo haberle pasado a mi hijo!**

**\- De verdad lo siento señora - les dijo el doctor antes de marcharse**

**/ * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * /**

**Listo... un cap mas, completo, ahora las preguntas...**

**1\. ¿Creen que fue cruel lo que hice con Atakkai? **

**2\. ¿Mi Endou es diferente al que conocen?**

**3\. ¿Chiaki fue cruel con su hermano?**

**4\. ¿Les gusto el momento de Andrea y Kidou?**

**5\. ¿Murasaki hablara enserio con lo que le dijo a Nagumo?**

**6\. ¿Pregunto mucho?**

**Eso es todo, por ahora nada mas, espero disfrutaran de la conti. Un saludo y nos leemos pronto. Sayo.**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chiaki: Hola a todos y todas, el día de hoy yo presentare el cap, ya que Bako tuvo algunas dificultades menores**

**(En otra habitación...**

**_Atakkai: Me las vas a pagar, autora de m*****, me mataste -ahorcando a Bako- ¿porque a mi? debiste matar al cabeza de balón, o al hijo perdido de superman, yo soy tu OC, deberías tratarme mejor que al resto**

**_Bako: -casi sin respirar- Aun no estas muerto, pero si me sigues ahorcando ya no habrá conti...**

**_Attakai: -la suelta- bien, te salvaste esta vez**

**_Bako: Eres muy agresivo -levantándose-**

**_Attakai: Calla o te haré callar -mirada maligna- **

**...)**

**_Chiaki: Como vieron, esta algo ocupada, así que hoy yo me encargare de presentarles la conti**

**=^^= Respondiendo comentarios =^^= **

**_ ShionKishimoto13: Que bien que te parezca genial Shion-chan, ya saldrá tu OC, no tengas prisa**

**_Kira 4-Hunder: -rincón emo- Yo no fui cruel, ella lo escribió, yo no soy así, no soy capaz ni de matar a una mosca, y Atakkai aun no esta muerto... a menos que eso aparezca hoy... (Attakai: -Aura maligna- ¿Eh? -yendo por Bako-)... ¡y no es el amor de tu vida! ¡yo no permitiré eso! ¡Attakai es mio!... si, Endou es raro aquí en esta historia, y que bueno que te gusten las preguntas de Bako-chan, ella es muy preguntona (Bako: -inconsciente-) Y feliz día del pepino de mar a ti también Tobi-chan**

**_****Juni H-G: Hola Shizen-chan, me agrada saludarte de vez en cuando, tienes razon, Bako fue cruel con Attakai... -rincón emo- pero yo no, ella lo escribió... Endou es torpe, pero Kidou ayudaría a cualquier chica que lo necesite, jeje, no sabia que Sorata-kun fuese yandere, ten cuidado.**

**_****Auroxx G. Hernandess: Hola, no te preocupes, tambien tardamos en comentar historias, me alegra te agrade la forma en la que se esta llevando la historia, aun falta misterio y otras situaciones mas, mas sorpresa, Endou y Genda, ambos nominados para el mismo premio, sera difícil para los jueces... dejen de decir que fui cruel con él, yo no soy cruel, soy un ángel... ella fue la cruel... esperamos tus ideas para el capitulo especial de san valentin.**

**_anothereleven345: Hola, no te preocupes, llegaste a tiempo, otra mas que se quedara con la intriga, jeje... -ojos llorosos- yo no soy cruel, me dejaran marcada si lo siguen diciendo... que bien que te agrade el cap.**

**_Chiaki: Listo, ya sin nada mas que responder, ¡vamos a la conti!**

* * *

*** * * Torre de metal * * ***

Kidou tranquilizo lo mas que pudo a Andrea, que ya estaba mas tranquila, y limpiaba las lagrimas que aun caían por su rostro mientras miraba al castaño.

\- ¿Que te paso? - pregunto la chica señalandole el golpe

\- Fue lo que me gane por tirarte - le respondió divertido el chico

\- Lo lamento - se disculpo la peli-negra

\- Ya no importa - le dijo levantándose - vamos, te llevo a tu casa

Le ayudo a levantarse y bajaron ambos de la torre de metal, tomando rumbo a la casa de la oji-verde

*** * * En otro sitio * * * **

\- Al final me saliste miedoso - decía Shion divertida

\- No soy ningún miedoso - le decía irritado el castaño - es solo que - se detuvo un momento

\- ¿Solo que que? - le pregunto aun con la sonrisa en el rostro

\- Me da vergüenza - le dijo sonrojado y apartando la vista

\- Eres una gallina - le dijo la oji-azul mientras cacareaba para molestarlo mas

La razón por la que estaban juntos, fue que se encontraron después de clases y para pasar el tiempo, fueron al centro comercial, donde había un gran árcade.

Shion lo reto a una batalla entre ambos, pero siendo un lugar donde casi no van chicas, a Fudou le daba vergüenza que se burlaran de él.

\- No soy un gallina - le dijo algo molesto

\- ¿Que pasa gallinita? - insistió la de mechas azules - ¿temes que te venza?

Harto ya de la actitud de Shion, Fudou la tomo del brazo y la arrastro hasta dentro del lugar

*** * * Mientras tanto * * * **

Chiaki seguía llorando inconsolablemente, se encontraba yendo en la ambulancia con su hermano, el chico estaba muy mal, tuvieron que conectarlo al tanque de oxigeno, pues le estaba costando mucho trabajo respirar, ademas de que, ya había perdido demasiada sangre.

\- Ya casi llegamos señorita - le decía uno de los paramedicos para tratar de calmarla mientras hacia presion sobre la hemorragia del chico - acelera, lo estamos perdiendo - le indicaba al conductor

*** * * En otro sitio * * ***

Endou estaba de lo mas alegre en su cuarto, al parecer su predicción era acertada, la peli-blanca estaba enamorada de él, por lo que no desaprovecharía esa oportunidad, sabia de antemano que lo que hacia, era manipular los sentimientos de la chiquilla, pero quería ganar a toda costa, ahora se encontraba planeando lo que haría caer a la oji-plateado a sus pies.

\- Perfecto - se dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha

*** * * De regreso * * ***

\- Goenji, vamos - le apresuraba Shizen

Hace un par de segundos les habían llamado de la recepción del hospital, debido a la falta de personal debían ayudar a su padre con un paciente que estaba siendo llevado en ambulancia.

Se dirigieron al elevador y bajaron lo mas rápido que podían a recepción, donde ya los esperaba el padre del peli-crema.

\- Rápido, rápido - se habrían paso los paramedicos que transportaban al peli-negro - su ritmo cardíaco esta subiendo, tiene una hemorragia en la cabeza y le esta bajando la presión - le dijo al doctor que miraba al chico angustiado

Tras ver a paciente, Goenji quedo completamente paralizado, un chico que apenas esa mañana había visto, y no solo eso, que ya consideraba un buen amigo, ahora estaba en ese lugar, luchando por su vida. La vida de Attakai ahora pendía de un hilo, y ese hilo, estaba en las manos de su padre.

\- Rápido, llévenlo a terapia intensiva - le indico a una enfermera

\- Si doctor - le dijo la enfermera llevando la camilla del chico

\- Shizen - le llamo el hombre - 2 ml de digoxina -

\- Si doctor - la chica se fue con la enfermera

\- Esperen - Chiaki trataba de seguirlas - ¿a donde lo llevan? ¡esperen! - les llamaba desesperadamente mientras se llevaban a su hermano

\- Shuuya - le llamo su padre - encárgate de la niña - le dijo antes de seguir a Shizen y la enfermera

Goenji se acerco a la peli-blanca que al estar con el chico lo abrazo y lloro desconsoladamente

\- Tranquila Chiaki - le decía con la voz algo cortada por la situación- Attakai estará bien

*** * * Mientras en otro lugar * * ***

Kazemaru estaba en la casa de Lizzy, le gustaba estar con ella por las tardes, ahora se encontraban sentados mirando una película, todo tranquilo, hasta que sonó el celular del chico.

\- ¿Hola? ¿Goenji - hablaba el peli-azul - En casa de Lizzy, ¿que pasa? - siguió hablando - ¿Que?, no puede ser - el tono angustiante en el que hablo puso nerviosa a la rubia - ok, voy para allá, si, no te preocupes - dijo antes que colgar

\- ¿Que pasa Kaze? - pregunto preocupada

\- Attakai, el hermano de Chiaki tuvo un accidente - le dijo mientras se levantaba - Goenji no puede calmarla y su padre necesita mas ayuda, así que voy a ayudarle

\- Yo voy contigo - le dijo la oji-verde mientras se levantaba también

Ambos se pusieron suéter pues estaba haciendo mucho frió y salieron a toda prisa hacia el hospital.

*** * *En otro sitio * * ***

Brittany estaba en el lago, el lugar mas tranquilo de la ciudad, miraba tranquila el lugar, cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba a ella

\- ¿Ahora que quieres? - le pregunto a la persona tras ella

\- Llevo días rogándote perdón - le decía el castaño - pero tu me evitas

\- No te evito - le respondió la chica - solo no quiero estar cerca de ti - la chica se levanto

\- ¿No crees que exageras con lo que dije? - le decía el castaño - sabes que siempre has sido mi amiga

\- Lo que para ti es exagerado para ti, no lo es para mi - le decía la chica que se encamino y paso de largo al chico

\- ¿Hasta cuando piensas perdonarme? - pregunto el oji-azul

\- Ten por seguro que eso no pasara - respondió fría y se marcho

*** * * Centro comercial * * ***

Los ex-capitanes de la Alius se encontraban reunidos después de mucho tiempo, estaban en la heladería, ya que no pudieron convencer a Mido de que eligiera otro lugar.

\- Deberíamos hacer esto mas seguido - decía Hiroto

\- Si, esta bien - le dijo Suzuno comiendo su helado

Mientras estos dos hablaban, Mido seguía eligiendo de que sabores quería su helado, y Osamu y Nagumo habían ido al baño.

\- Tu hermana estaba muy extraña conmigo - le decía el peli-rojo

\- ¿Enserio? - pregunto el oji-naranja - bueno, debe ser por lo que siente por ti - le dijo sin pensar mucho en sus palabras

\- ¿Lo que siente? - pregunto el oji-ambarino

\- No eres tan inocente como para no notarlo - le dijo el mas alto, pero el otro lo miraba con confusión - ¿Enserio nunca lo habías notado?

\- ¿Que se supone debía notar? - pregunto el cabeza de tulipán

\- Ella siempre estuvo enamorada de ti - le decía el peli-negro - solo que nunca tuvo el valor de decírtelo

Las palabras del ex-capitán del Epsilon sorprendieron al chico, entonces era enserio, Murasaki le decía la verdad, se sentía un idiota, había rechazado a alguien que de verdad lo quería, a pesar de lo idiota que era, no tenia mas remedio, debía arreglar la situación.

Mientras esos dos salían del baño veían algo que no creerían ni en sueños, Midorikawa estaba montando una escena de lo mas bochornosa, tirado en el suelo como un niño pequeño y azotando pies y puños, ¿la razon?, se había terminado el helado de pistache.

\- Yo quiero, yo quiero, yo quiero, yo quiero - repetía incontables veces el peli-verde

\- Vamos Mido, levántate - le decía el albino jalándolo del brazo

\- Todos nos están viendo - le decía el peli-rojo

Afuera de la heladería, pasaba de lo mas tranquila Yugata, había comprado un nuevo disco de su banda favorita, por lo que estaba de excelente humor, paso por la heladería y sin voltear mucho diviso al peli-verde dentro, por lo que se detuvo un momento.

\- ¿Pero que hace? - se pregunto a si misma mientras veía el drama del chico dentro del local, lo cual, por alguna extraña razon, la hizo reír

*¿Que me pasa?, ¿porque me divierte lo que hace?, siempre lo odie, ¿ahora que me pasa?*

Sin saber la razon de lo que le ocurría, Yugata se fue del lugar al ver que el peli-verde se levantaba

*** * * En el hospital * * ***

\- ¡Chiaki! - escucho la albina que la llamaban

Por la puerta del hospital se encontraban entrando Kazemaru y Lizzy, quienes se toparon con los padres de la chica, una mujer de cabellos plateados igual que sus ojos, de piel clara, alta y muy bien vestida, acompañada de un hombre de cabello blanco, de ojos grandes color carmín, alto y también muy bien vestido.

\- ¡Mamá! - corrió la oji-plateado a abrazar a su madre - fue mi culpa, todo fue mi culpa - dijo mientras empezaba a llorar

\- No cielo, no fue tu culpa - le dijo la mujer abrazándola - tu hermano estará bien, no llores - sonrió calladamente para calmar a su hija

\- Los familiares del joven Yoshikawa - llamo el padre del peli-crema

\- Yo soy su padre doctor - le dijo el hombre peli-blanco acercándose a él

\- ¿Como esta mi hijo? - se acerco la madre

\- Siganme por favor - les dijo el doctor - solo que, la niña no podrá pasar - indico el medico

\- Ya no soy una niña, y también quiero ver a mi hermano - les dijo alzando un poco la voz

\- Chiaki- le llamo su padre - espera aquí - dijo antes de seguir al medico junto a su esposa

Mientras, cerca de la entrada, Lizzy y Kazemaru hablaban con Goenji, que instantes después se fue por donde se había ido su padre

\- Tranquila Chiaki - le dijo la rubia - todo estará bien

\- Así es - se les acerco el peli-azul - ya veras que mañana ya estará en casa - sonrió para animarlas

*** * * Mientras en otro lugar * * ***

\- ¿Listo? - pregunto la peli-negra

\- No estoy muy seguro de esto - le decía el peli-morado

\- No me digas que el chico rebelde tiene miedo - sonrió de lado la chica

Ambos chicos estaban, por casualidad del destino, en el árcade donde habían entrado Shion y Fudou, siendo Tobitaka diferente al castaño, fue quien llevo a la chica del ojo morado al lugar, pero ella insistía en usar una maquina de baile, lo que a el le daba demasiada vergüenza

\- Vamos Seiya, sera divertido - le dijo la chica mientras insertaba las fichas

Con la cara completamente roja, el chico rebelde se paro en la plataforma del juego, la música empezaba a sonar, las flechas de movimientos comenzaban a aparecer en la pantalla, fue ahí cuando el chico se comenzó a mover, era casi una piedra, la mayor parte de los indicadores se le estaban pasando, miro de reojo a la chica y era diferente a el, ella se movía con gracia, como si estuviera bailando instintivamente, ni siquiera era necesario que viera la pantalla de movimiento, porque se movía por instinto.

El baile termino pronto, ella tuvo puntuación perfecta, mientras que el... cabe decir que daba pena su pantalla de pontaje

\- Que lindo te vez, cabeza de alce - se burlaba el castaño detrás - te falta gracia, pero te ves adorable

\- ¡Cállate! - le grito el moreno

\- Al menos lo intenta - le dijo Shion parada detrás de el - tu no lo haces porque piensas que es de niñas

\- Claro que podría hacerlo - le dijo el oji-verde sonrojado - solo que no quiero

\- Gallina - le dijo Shion para provocarlo

\- Bien - el castaño empujo al moreno y agrego la ficha en la maquina

\- Esto sera bueno - decía Shion divertida mientras la música empezaba a la vez que aparecían las flechas indicadoras

La cancion que fue seleccionada por el chico era la mas sencilla del juego, pero sus movimientos eran mas estáticos que los de un robot, la cancion termino y su puntuación daba mas pena que la del moreno

\- Ya no te ríes, ¿verdad? - le decía divertida la peli-negra de mechas azules

\- ¡Cállate! - le grito el castaño - vamonos

\- Nosotros también, ¿no Seiya? - le dijo Mikury sonriendo, el solo asintió

Al caminar a la salida del lugar, se toparon con un par de maquinas de fotos, por lo que ambas chicas, quisieron entrar para preservar ese lindo día.

*** * * En el parque * * ***

La peli-rosa se encontraba sentada en una banca del parque, estaba algo nerviosa, pero a la vez ansiosa, Suzuno le prometió que posaría para un nuevo dibujo, ya que el otro se le había estropeado.

\- Hola Beth - saludo el chico que llego sin hacer ruido

\- H-Hola - respondió el saludo nerviosa - ¿estas listo? - pregunto la chica de mirada hipnotizante, el albino solo asintió - entonces, siéntate en el pasto

El oji-azul solo se dedico a seguir cada indicación que le decía la peli-rosa, una vez que ella encontró la pose perfecta para él, comenzó a dibujarlo, al igual que el anterior, los trazos eran finos, pero bien remarcados para que se notara la forma, cada cabello, cada gesto, cada detalle en el chico fue plasmado en ese dibujo.

\- Termine - le dijo la chica con satisfacción - no se como agradecerte esto - le dijo aun tímida

\- Yo se como - le dijo el albino

En un solo movimiento, la tomo delicadamente del mentón y le dio un delicado beso en los labios, corto y de forma tierna. Mientras ella abría con asombro los ojos y lentamente se dejaba llevar, posando los brazos detrás de la nuca del chico y profundizando el beso, el cual duro escasos 45 segundos antes de que ella se diera cuenta de lo que hacia.

\- L-Lo siento - se disculpo apenada

\- No te disculpes - le dijo el oji-azul - ambos queríamos que esto pasara

Las palabras del chico hicieron sonrojar a la peli-rosa antes de que la apresara en un abrazo

\- Me gustas mucho Beth - le dijo al oído sin soltarla

*** * * Hospital - Habitación 304 * * ***

La habitación 304 era una de las habitaciones privadas del hospital, con una televisión, baño propio y una enorme cama, donde se encontraba el peli-negro, conectado a un monitor cardíaco para checar su ritmo cardíaco, un respirador artificial, para no forzar sus pulmones y una sonda por donde le daban el medicamento para estabilizarlo.

Al entrar los padres del chico y ver a su hijo conectado a todo eso, el padre contuvo sus sentimientos, pero la madre no era tan fuerte, sus ojos se cristalizaron al ver al oji-negro en ese estado

\- ¿Como esta doctor? - pregunto el oji-carmín, quien en el fondo, no quería saber

\- Al parecer llego a tiempo, pudimos estabilizarlo - le dijo el padre del goleador de fuego - pero...

\- ¿Pero que doctor? - pregunto la madre angustiada

\- El golpe que recibió le causo un traumatismo cerebral - le dijo el moreno - debido a eso, ha perdido todo sentido de visión

\- Espere un momento - le dijo el hombre paralizado - quiere decir que mi hijo se quedo ciego

\- Me temo que si señor - le dijo - necesitamos realizarle algunos estudios para saber si es temporal o permanente

\- ¡Es que eso no puede ser doctor! - gritaba la mujer dolida - ¡debe haber algún tipo de error! ¡eso no pudo haberle pasado a mi hijo!

\- De verdad lo siento señora - les dijo el doctor antes de marcharse

La pareja se quedo a solas en la habitación contemplando el cuerpo inerte del peli-negro, ella llorando desconsoladamente, mientras su esposo la abrazaba con fuerza.

* * *

**_Chiaki: Bueno, ese es todo el cap que escribió Bako-chan, me parece que es mas corto, no se, ustedes díganme.**

**(En la otra habitación...**

**_Attakai: -agitando bruscamente a Bako- ¡Ciego! ¡¿es enserio?! ¡hubiera preferido estar muerto! ¡yo soy quien se esta llevando la peor parte en esta historia! ¡Que hay de los demás! ¡¿Porque solo yo?!**

**_Bako: -mareada- al menos no moriste**

**_Attakai: -aun agitándola- ¡¿y se supone que eso debe alegrarme?! ¡¿me debo sentir mejor?! ¡mejor me hubieras matado! ¡así al menos no tendría que dar lastima! ¡¿Como demonios se te ocurrió?!**

**_Bako: -muy mareada- quiero vomitar**

**_Attakai: -la suelta- arreglaras esta situación o de verdad tendrás ganas de vomitar**

**_Bako: -se va a un rincón a vomitar en una bolsa-**

**...)**

**_Chiaki: Ahora lo que les gusta, ¡los adelantos! **

**[Adelantos]**

**/ * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * /**

**\- ¿Él? - pregunto la oji-verde aqua**

**\- Si, muchos creerían que es un chico despistado y bueno - le decía el peli-negro - pero esa mascara se le cayo conmigo, no permitiré que Endou dañe a mi hermana, aunque a ella no le guste**

**/ * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * /**

**\- No debimos hacer esto desde un principio - decía el castaño - lo que hacemos no esta bien**

**\- Cierto, pero ya es tarde para arrepentirse - le dijo el oji-****marrón **

**\- ¿Es que no entiendes? esto se acabo - le decía el oji-avellana**

**/ * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * /**

_***Es imposible, esto no puede estar pasando, no es verdad Yugata, no puedes estar enamorándote de él* **_

**/ * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * /**

**\- ¿Como demonios se te ocurrió que esa estúpida apuesta era buena idea? - le pregunto la castaña**

**\- No se que te preocupa, no le he echo daño a nadie por eso - dijo cínica mente el oji-****marrón**

**\- Por tu culpa Attakai esta muy mal, todo por querer usar a su hermana - le dijo sorprendiendo al chico**

**/ * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * /**

**_¿Que?_decía sorprendido el peli-crema**

**_Llegare el fin de semana y me quedare hasta que termine el semestre_le dijo el chico desde el otro lado de la linea**

**/ * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * /**

**_Chiaki: Listo, esos son los adelantos de la semana, y ahora Attakai les presentara las preguntas**

**_Attakai: Gracias Chiki-chan. Primero que nada un saludo a todas las lindas lectoras de esta basura**

**_Bako: ¡Oye!**

**_Attakai: -mirada maligna-**

**_Bako: No dije nada -detrás de Chiaki-**

**_Attakai: Y una disculpa por mi comportamiento anterior. Y bueno, aquí las preguntas:**

**1\. ¿Que les pareció?**

**2\. ¿Les gusto como Shion se burlaba del calvo?**

**3\. ¿Creen que funcionara lo que planea Endou?**

**4\. ¿Nagumo arreglara las cosas o las echara mas a perder?**

**5\. ¿Cambiara la relación de Andrea hacia Kidou?**

**6\. ¿Les gusto el momento entre Elizabeth y Fuusuke?**

**7\. ¿Debo golpear a Bako por lo que me hizo en esta historia?**

**_Attakai: Listo eso es todo por esta semana**

**_Chiaki: Esperamos hayan disfrutado el cap.**

**_Bako: Y espero hayan disfrutado "la única" participación de este par.**

**_Attakai: Eso no lo decides tu**

**_Chiaki: ¿Quieren que sigamos apareciendo? Digan que si**

**_Bako: No, no quieren. Un saludo y nos leemos pronto. Sayo.**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Bako: -inconsciente en el suelo-**

**_Attakai/Chiaki: ¡Konnichiwa!... **

**_Chiaki: A que nos extrañaban... ok no, jeje**

**_Attakai: Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, son las mejores mis lindas autoras/lectoras y ahora, yo responderé sus comentarios**

**=^^= Respondiendo comentarios =^^=**

**_****ShionKishimoto13: Me encanta tu euforia, y si tu no esperabas que quedara ciego, imagínate como me puse yo**

**_Juni H-G: Jeje, apoyo a Jonas... con lo que Sorato es un baka, con lo que no lo apoyo es con que no le parezca que golpee a esta autora cabeza de aire, esta bien, se que quieres a tu autora, pero si ella te hubiera dejado ciego... o en tu caso, te hubiera dejado igual que a Sorato ¿Como te pondrías? **

**_anothereleven345: Me agrada que se queden con intriga, eso es señal de que esta cosa -pateando a Bako- no hace tan mal su trabajo, gracias, al fin alguien me apoya con lo de golpearla.**

**_Kira 4-Hunder: Gracias por apoyarnos a Chiki-chan y a mi, y como Tobi y tu están juntos son tres votos a cero sobre golpear a Bako, eso significa que yo gano. Gracias.**

**_Auroxx G. Hernandess: Mi linda lectora/autora, tus reviews no son nada pobres, de verdad nos encanta que nos escribas, y me alegra te agrade mi multi faceta.**

**_Chiaki: Muchas gracias Attakai y ya sin mas. ****Vamos a la conti.**

* * *

El peli-rojo de ojos ámbar había llegado temprano a la escuela, sabia que Murasaki llegaba mas temprano que el resto, por lo que decidió llegar antes para poder hablar con ella sin ser interrumpidos. Espero paciente junto a la puerta, hasta que la oji-naranja se presento

\- Buenos días - saludo a la chica

\- Buenos días - le saludo sin prestarle mucha atención

\- ¿Sigues molesta? - pregunto torpemente

\- No tengo porque - le dijo mientras se encaminaba al salón

\- Sobre lo del otro día, ¿era enserio lo que me dijiste? - pregunto el oji-ámbar

\- ¿De verdad crees que perdería el tiempo con un idiota como tu?, no me hagas reír - le dijo la chica

\- Pero y entonces, ¿porque lo dijiste? - le pregunto algo cabizbajo

\- Ja, eres tan tonto que me creíste - rió la chica - ya no me quites el tiempo - la chica se fue hacia el salón ya sin prestarle atención.

*** * * Mientras tanto * * ***

El peli-crema iba hacia la escuela aun somnoliento, había tenido que regresar tarde el dia anterior a su casa debido a que el dia antes, espero hasta que su padre saliera de turno. Caminaba cansado y con algunas ojeras en los ojos y bostezando, casi durmiendo en el camino, hasta que el sonido de su telefono lo desperto.

_¿Hola?_pregunto mientras bostezaba

_¿Hola? ¿Goenji?_le preguntaron desde el otro lado de la linea

_Si, si, ¿que pasa?_pregunto despertando al oir de quien se trataba

_Jeje, creo que te desperté_le dijo alegremente su amigo

_No, no, esta bien, ¿como has estado?_pregunto sonriendo

_Bastante bien, pero_dijo angustiando al moreno

_¿Pero? ¿paso algo?_pregunto preocupado

_Si, se terminaron mis clases, así que iré a visitarlos_ le dijo alegre

_¿Que?_decía sorprendido el peli-crema

_Llegare el fin de semana, y me quedare hasta que termine el semestre_le dijo el chico desde el otro lado de la linea_nos vemos entonces.

La llamada se corto repentinamente, dejando al peli-crema sorprendido

*** * * En otro lado * * ***

El paciente de la habitación 304 acababa de despertar, no era capaz de moverse mucho, debido a que aun le dolía bastante, y al tratar de abrir los ojos, lo único que veía era oscuridad, por lo que se alarmo y comenzó a gritar, llamando la atención de la castaña.

\- ¿Que pasa? - pregunto angustiada la chica

\- No veo nada - le dijo preocupado el chico - ¿porque no puedo ver nada? - pregunto mientras estiraba las manos tratando de alcanzar a la chica

\- No tienes porque preocuparte - trato de calmarlo la oji-verde aqua - esto es solo temporal - le dijo sin saber si en verdad era temporal o permanente

\- ¿Esta segura? - pregunto aun angustiado el peli-negro

\- Si, no te angusties - le dijo mientras lo ayudaba a recostarse - y a todo esto, ¿porque terminaste así de mal? - pregunto mientras le acomodaba la almohada

\- Todo es culpa de él - le dijo molesto, llamando la atención de la castaña

\- ¿Él? - pregunto la oji-verde aqua

\- Si, muchos creerían que es un chico despistado y bueno - le decía el peli-negro - pero esa mascara se le cayo conmigo, no permitiré que Endou dañe a mi hermana, aunque a ella no le guste

El solo escuchar el nombre de la persona a la que se refería el peli-negro, hizo que Shizen se quedara muda de la impresión, siendo que, ella y el chico de la banda naranja, eran primos, y si algo no se imaginaba era que su primo, el chico lindo al que todo el mundo conocía, fuese capaz de pensar en algo tan cruel como jugar con los sentimientos de una chica.

\- B-Bueno, trata de descansar, ya después pensaras en lo demás - le dijo la castaña antes de marcharse

_*Endou... en que diablos estas pensando*_

*** * * En otro lugar * * ***

\- Ya era hora - decía el castaño sentado en una de las butacas

\- Perdón, pero me retrase un poco - le decía el peli-crema

En este momento, los implicados en la apuesta estaban reunidos en una vieja bodega en el sótano de la escuela, y los que estudiaban en la otra escuela estaban en vídeo-llamada desde una laptop, muchos no se estaban tomando la apuesta enserio, por lo que Endou decidió hablar con ellos.

\- Ahora si, quiero que me digan que ocurre - les decía el oji-marrón

\- El problema es que ya no nos pareció tan buena idea - le respondió Goenji - no se los demás, pero no me siento bien al salir con alguien solo por esta cosa

\- Yo tampoco - le dijo Hiroto desde vídeo-llamada - la verdad me salgo de esto

Todos los chicos estuvieron de acuerdo, hasta que escucharon la risa del de la banda naranja

\- De verdad creyeron que se zafarían tan fácil de esta - decía sonriendo como maníaco - si pensaron que solo era un juego están muy equivocados, una vez dentro no hay modo de salir - sonrió de lado, asustando a los demás

\- ¿Que rayos dices? sabia que eras tonto, pero esto va mas allá - decía Fudou mirando al chico

\- Díganlo, digan que temen que les gane y se acabo - les reto el castaño mirándolos

\- No es eso Endou - le dijo Goenji

\- No debimos hacer esto desde un principio - decía el castaño de rastas - lo que hacemos no esta bien

\- Cierto, pero ya es tarde para arrepentirse - le dijo el oji-marrón

\- ¿Es que no entiendes? esto se acabo - le decía el oji-avellana - ninguno quiere seguir con esto

\- Pues deberán seguir - le grito el castaño - no me importa lo que quieran, esto se inicio con todos de acuerdo y se terminara cuando todos estén en desacuerdo - le dijo - y yo aun no quiero acabar con esto

\- Vamos Endou, no nos puedes obligar - le dijo Suzuno

\- No los obligo, pero si no seguimos anunciare ante la escuela completa, que la razon por la que salieron con alguna chica fue la apuesta - amenazo el oji-marrón, dejando a los chicos mudos

\- No hablas enserio - le dijo Genda

\- No van a arruinar mi progreso con Chiaki - les dijo dándoles la espalda - la apuesta sigue, es todo - les dijo antes de marcharse

*** * * En otro sitio * * * **

Chiaki estaba en la biblioteca, deprimida por lo que le paso a su hermano, se sentía culpable, ademas de muy sola

\- ¿Chiaki? - le llamo la muñequita de porcelana, que entraba junto a Mikury

\- Siento lo de tu hermano Chiaki - le decía la peli-negra

\- ¿Como esta? - le pregunto Lizzy

\- No lo se, mis padres no me quisieron decir nada - les dijo tristemente

\- Tranquila - le animo la oji-morado - Attakai estará bien

\- Cierto - apoyo la rubia - el es fuerte, ya veras que saldrá en unos días - sonrió

\- Eso espero - decía melancólica la peli-blanca

*** * * Mas tarde * * ***

\- ¡Endou! - le gritaba la castaña que había pedido permiso para salir del hospital - ¡Endou! ¡¿Donde diablos estas?!

\- ¿Que, que pasa? - preguntaba el castaño que iba saliendo de su cuarto

\- ¿Como has podido hacer eso? - pregunto la chica molesta

\- No se de que me hablas - pregunto confundido

\- De la apuesta que hiciste - le dijo con el ceño fruncido

\- Así que ya te dijeron - le dijo el de la banda naranja sentándose en el sillón - y se puede saber ¿quien te lo dijo?

\- Eso no importa - le decía la oji-verde aqua - ¿como demonios se te ocurrió que esa estúpida apuesta era buena idea? - le pregunto la castaña

\- No se que te preocupa, no le he echo daño a nadie por eso - dijo cínica mente el oji-marrón

\- Por tu culpa Attakai esta muy mal, todo por querer usar a su hermana - le dijo, sorprendiendo al chico

Endou se quedo callado por escasos segundos, antes de que se le dibujara una sonrisa burlona en los labios y soltara una risa de satisfacción.

\- ¿Que es tan divertido? - pregunto la castaña

\- Esto es perfecto, ahora nadie me impedirá conquistar a Chiaki - sonrió de forma cínica - Attakai era un obstáculo, pero ahora, ya no podrá interponerse

\- ¿Que te paso? - la castaña abrió los ojos de par en par - ya no te reconozco

\- Vamos primita, no esperabas que siempre fuera el tonto obsesivo por el fútbol, ¿o si? - le dijo burlonamente - el tiempo pasa, y todos cambian, hasta tu

\- Yo no juego con los sentimientos de la gente - le respondió molesta e indignada

\- Cada quien hace cosas diferentes - sonrió el castaño - si no fuera así, la vida seria aburrida

La cínica y burlona actitud del castaño canso a la oji-verde aqua, que solo recogió su mochila y se dirigió a la puerta

\- Si te portaras así, no tenemos nada de que hablar - le dijo mientras se ponía los zapatos - pero, si crees que te dejare usar a esa chica para tu juego sucio estas muy equivocado - sentencio al castaño antes de salir - no te acerques a ella, o le contare la verdad

Diciendo esto ultimo la castaña salio de la casa del ex-portero, dejándolo aun con la sonrisa en su rostro

_*Ay prima, si no escucho a su hermano, que te hace pensar que te escuchara a ti*_

*** * * En otro lado * * ***

Yugata caminaba tranquilamente fuera de la tienda de discos, estaba de los mas alegre, acababa de comprar los boletos para su concierto del fin de semana, y para su suerte, eran los últimos a la venta

\- Pero que suerte he tenido - decía para si misma - los últimos - dijo mientras miraba sus boletos en la mano

Sin mirar por donde iba, choco con el amante de los helados, que llevaba uno en las manos y que tiro sobre sus apreciados boletos.

\- L-Lo siento - se disculpo el peli-verde yendo en reversa, la chica no lo miro, no levanto la mirada, solo veía sus boletos manchados en el suelo

\- Vete - le dijo la peli-negra - vete antes de que me arrepienta

El moreno no lo pensó dos veces antes de empezar a correr y en su paso, chocar con casi todo el mundo por el miedo.

\- Rayos - decía Yugata levantando sus boletos

Miro hacia donde había corrido el peli-verde, recordó la cara de miedo que había puesto y la hizo reír por un instante, para luego parar y aterrarse ella

_*Es imposible, esto no puede estar pasando, no es verdad Yugata, no puedes estar enamorándote de él*_ \- agito la cabeza para sacarse esa no tan agradable idea antes de irse del lugar

*** * * De regreso al hospital * * * **

\- ¿Que fue? ¿Que diablos le paso para volverse así? - decía la castaña de ojos verde aqua mientras entraba por la puerta del hospital

\- Shizen - le llamo el peli-crema - ¿paso algo? - pregunto al ver el rostro de la chica

\- Nada, me pelee con Endou - le dijo sin mirarlo

\- ¿Y porque? si se puede saber - pregunto tratando de hacer hablar a la chica con la intención de ayudarla

\- Me entere de la dichosa apuesta - le dijo la castaña, sin saber que el peli-crema frente a ella también era parte de eso -¿Que pasa? - le pregunto al ver que se puso nervioso - no me digas que también tu...

\- Si Shizen, yo también estoy en esa apuesta - dijo cabizbajo el goleador de fuego - pero te juro que...

Trato de explicarle, pero la chica lo miro con desprecio y lo paso de largo sin prestarle atención

\- Shizen escucha - le pedía el moreno

\- De verdad que no esperaba esto de tu parte - le reprochaba la oji-verde aqua - lo esperaría de cualquiera, menos de ustedes

\- No le hemos echo daño a nadie - le dijo el oji-negro impidiéndole el paso con el brazo

\- ¿Que hay de Attakai?, él esta aquí porque se entero de su inofensiva apuesta y trato de proteger a su hermana - le dijo molesta - no quiero pelear mas, tengo trabajo - se fue dejando pensando al peli-crema

*** * * Casa de Kazemaru * * * **

El peli-azul estaba sentado en la sala junto con su querida amiga Elizabeth, habían quedado entre ellos que estarían yendo de vez en cuando a la casa del otro, la madre del oji-avellana había salido, por lo que ahora estaban solos.

\- Lizzy - le llamo el peli-azul

\- ¿Que ocurre? - pregunto la rubia tímidamente

\- Quería preguntarte - agacho la mirada - ¿a ti te gusta alguien? - pregunto sonrojado

La rubia se sonrojo al escuchar la pregunta del ex-velocista

\- Y-Yo... este... bueno - trato de hablar, pero el nerviosismo no la dejaba

\- Es que, a mi si me gusta alguien - le dijo el oji-avellana, haciendo que creciera un dolor en el pecho de la oji-verde

\- ¿A si? - la chica sonrió para disimular - Que afortunada

El chico la miro de reojo, miro la expresión que tenia, y sonrió mientras se acercaba mas a ella, la tomo delicadamente de la barbilla y le dio un corto beso en los labios, haciendo que el rostro de Elizabetn quedara completamente rojo.

\- K-Ka-Kaze-chan - le dijo aun sonrojada

\- Eres tu Lizzy - le dijo el peli-azul

\- Pero, ¿desde cuando? - pregunto la chica con el sonrojo disminuido

\- Desde que te conocí - le sonrió - desde que te vi llorando en el parque, sentí el impulso de protegerte siempre, y eso quiero hacer

\- E-eso quiere decir - le interrumpió el peli-azul

\- Lizzy, ¿quieres ser mi novia? - la pregunta tan esperada por ambos

Una pregunta que él pensó nunca le diría y que ella pensó, nunca escucharía de los labios del chico.

\- S-si, si - la rubia abrazo cariñosamente al peli-azul, que correspondió el abrazo.

* * *

**_Chiaki: Y esa fue la conti de esta semana, lo sabemos, es muy corta, pero Bako es prisionera de algo muy importante y casi no ha tenido tiempo de escribir. Y ya que Attakai no se donde se metió, yo presentare los adelantos.**

**[Adelantos] **

**/ * / * / * / * / * / **

**\- Te ayudare a ganar tu apuesta - le decía la castaña mientras lo miraba seriamente**

**\- ¿Segura? - pregunto el moreno**

**\- Lo que sea para que Endou pierda - **

**/ * / * / * / * / * /**

**\- Apuesto que nunca has besado una chica - sonrió la peli-negra burlonamente**

**\- Cállate, no sabes nada - le dijo el castaño**

**\- Tenia razon, tu nunca... - antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de seguirse burlando, el castaño le dio un beso en los labios**

**/ * / * / * / * / * /**

**\- Te mostrare algo - le dijo la peli-negra**

**\- ¿Que cosa? - pregunto curioso el chico rebelde**

**\- Es algo que solo le muestro a las personas en quienes de verdad confió - le dijo mientras se levantaba el cabello**

**/ * / * / * / * / * /**

**\- ¡Endou! - le gritaba Natsumi mientras corría**

**\- ¿Que pasa? - pregunto el castaño **

**La chica no le dijo nada y lo beso en los labios, beso que fue correspondido por el castaño, sin darse cuenta, que cerca de ahí la peli-blanca observaba todo. **

**/ * / * / * / * / * /**

**_Chiaki: Listo, después de los adelantos vienen las preguntas, pero no se donde esta Attakai**

**_Attakai: -amarrado- Ayúdame, ese maldito de Yokaze se la llevo antes de que la golpeara**

**_Chiaki: -desamarrandolo- Presenta las preguntas**

**_Attakai: Ok, Ok... ****¿Que les pareció?... listo, ahora vamos por ellos - sale corriendo-**

**_Chiaki: Supongo que también yo presentare las preguntas.**

**1\. ¿Que les pareció?**

**2\. ¿Quien habrá llamado a Goenji?**

**3\. ¿Creen que mi relación con Attakai cambie?**

**4\. ¿Se sorprendieron por lo de Lizzy y Kazemaru?**

**5\. ¿Quien ganara?,¿Attakai o Yokaze?... jeje, hagan sus apuestas y déjenlas en los reviews**

**_Chiaki: Y eso es todo, y ahora me voy, o no podre decirles quien gano, pero antes, como despediría Bako sus historias, u****n saludo y nos leemos pronto. Sayo.**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Damiano: K-Konnichiwa -atrás de Yokaze-**

**_Yokaze: Ya se que nosotros no aparecemos mucho**

**_Christian: Pero Bako y las chicas evitan que Attakai se vaya**

**(Otra habitación:**

**_Elunay: Vamos, no te puedes ir**

**_Shiokaze: Por favor Attakai, se razonable**

**_Attakai: No, ya me canse de esto -"caminando" hacia la puerta con su maleta-**

**_Sophielle: No puedes irte, tu eres el único que hace soportable este lugar**

**_Chiaki: pero Attakai te necesitamos ****aquí**

**_Attakai: Sin peros -se detiene- Bako... suéltame ya**

**_Bako: -Sujeta a sus pies- No **

**_Attakai: ¡Suéltame! -tratando de quitarla- ¡maldita sea Bako, déjame ya!**

**_Bako: -abraza mas sus pies- si te vas me arrastraras contigo por siempre )**

**_Christian: Bueno, dejemos que convenzan a ese cabeza hueca y mientras Damiano responderá sus comentarios**

**_Damiano: ¿Eh? ¿Y-Yo?**

**_Yokaze: Eso no es divertido Christian, yo respondo a los comentarios **

**=^^= Respondiendo comentarios =^^=**

**_anothereleven345: Es grandioso que te agradara el capitulo, y si, tienes razon, la personalidad de Murasaki hace que te plantees mas dudas, muchas gracias por tu apoyo, y es genial que le quieras dar pocky's al rebelde, pero créeme, no es tan buena idea**

**_Juni Fuju: Hola Chizue-chan, que linda que representes a tu autora, pero no es ta bueno que quieras seguir los pasos de Attakai, debes agradecer a tu autora que de todas las ideas en su cabeza te haya dejado a ti existir, y al parecer contigo es 1 punto Attakai y 1 punto yo**

**_ShionKishimoto13: Jeje, tienes razon, el Endou de esta historia es raro, pero prefiero verlo así a estar en el registro casándose con su balón. **

**_Kira 4-Hunder: Linda tu pancarta, es genial, nos da gusto que te haya... ¿como dijiste?... encantado, y bueno, por lo que vi, tu y Tobi apoyan a Attakai, por lo que son 3 puntos de él - 1 punto mio**

**_Haruhi-nya: Jeje, parece que explotaste contra Endou, ya se que es un cambio radical, pero no te preocupes, ya recibirá su merecido y sobe la declaración de Kazemaru, si fue algo repentina, pero aun le falta.**

**_Auroxx G. Hernandess: Al parecer el cabeza hueca se esta haciendo bastante popular entre las autoras/lectoras, es bipolaridad lo que tiene... igual supongo es llamativa, eres otra que explota contra el ¿cerebro de balón?... si es bastante exacta esa descripción , al parece Yugata y tu también apoyan a Attakai, lo que le da 5 puntos a favor, y gracias por pensar que soy así, pero me asusto un poco, por un segundo te convertiste en Bako.**

**_Christian: Bueno, esos fueron todos los comentarios, ahora, las apuestas fueron las siguientes**

**_Damiano: -con un gran letrero- _Attakai (5) - (1) Yokaze_ **

**_Yokaze: Pero antes de que vean lo que paso, vamos a la conti.**

* * *

La castaña recién llegaba al hospital tras haber pasado una muy mala noche por pensar en la dichosa apuesta, entro a la habitación 304 para darse cuenta de que estaba vacía, el chico que hacia 24 horas estaba ahí recostado y ciego, ya no se encontraba en el lugar, se sorprendió y fue hacia recepción a preguntar.

\- Disculpa - llamo la atención de la recepcionista - ¿el chico de la 304 ya fue dado de alta? - pregunto algo intranquila

\- Permiteme - la recepcionista comenzó a buscar en la computadora, mientras ella esperaba, noto que por la puerta entraba la familia del peli-negro

\- ¿Señores Yoshikawa? ¿Que hacen aquí? - pregunto sorprendida

\- Vinimos a ver a mi hijo, que otra cosa - le respondió la mujer

La castaña miro a la pareja frente a ella, volvió a la recepción

\- Llama a seguridad - el dijo a la chica - el chico de la 304 desapareció

Las palabras de la oji-verde aqua tomaron por sorpresa a los padres del chico, los cuales entraron en shock

\- ¡¿Como que mi hijo desapareció?! ¡¿que clase de lugar es este?! - gritaba el hombre alterado

**/ * / En otro lugar / * /**

Cansado de estar todo el día recostado en esa cama de hospital, el oji-negro decidió salir a como diera lugar, poco a poco y muy sigilosamente, logro abandonar el edificio sin que nadie lo notara, ahora estaba sentado en el jardín de la parte trasera, sentía la brisa que chocaba con su piel, le agradaba estar ahí.

\- Hermano - escucho una voz conocida, haciendo que su tranquilidad desapareciera - ¿que haces aquí? - pregunto la peli-blanca

\- ¿Que?¿Acaso no puedo salir? - respondió agresivo

\- Hermano, aun estas delicado - la chica se acerco para ayudarlo a levantarse

\- No me digas así - le dijo alejando las manos de la menor - yo no soy tu hermano

\- Attakai, ya me disculpe - le decía la oji-plateado - ¿cuanto tiempo mas estarás así conmigo?

\- Si es necesario te alejare el resto de mi vida - se levanto el peli-negro - todo es tu culpa, tu tienes la culpa de que este así, por ti y por ese maldito de Endou - apretó los puños- ¿y sabes que? eso es algo que jamas te voy a perdonar

\- ¿Porque sigues metiendo a Endou en esto? El no tiene nada que ver - le respondió la albina

\- Je - rió maliciosamente el chico - ¿quieres saber que es lo que me hará feliz? - se silencio un instante y se acerco como pudo a ella - el día en que ese maldito te traicione y te des cuenta de tu error, ¿y sabes porque? - susurro - porque para ese entonces me habrá dejado de importar lo que te haga

El peli-negro se alejo lentamente del lugar, dejando a la albina parada, en estado de shock y con ojos llorosos ante las palabras de su hermano.

**/ * / En otro sitio / * /**

Las clases llegaban al final, los jóvenes estaban en pleno proceso de abandono del lugar, ¿y Yugata? ella estaba en la azotea de la escuela, completamente deprimida por lo de sus boletos, estaba sentada mirando el paisaje completamente sola, hasta que Mei llego

\- Hola - saludo la oji-verde

\- Hola - respondió la peli-negra sin mucho animo

\- Tengo algo para ti - sonrió y le extendió un sobre

\- ¿Que es esto? - pregunto tomando el objeto

\- Me lo dieron para ti - sonrió la castaña - ábrelo

La peli-negra abrió con cuidado el sobre, en donde venían un par de boletos de primera fila para el concierto del fin de semana y una nota

_Lamento lo que ocurrió con tus boletos_

_pero aquí están y espero no me mates._

_Y por si te lo preguntas_

_no soy Midorikawa..._

La peli-negra no pudo evitar ruborizarse al ver los boletos y pensar de forma fugaz en la persona que se los había enviado

\- Midorikawa me los dio - le dijo Mei al tiempo que se sentaba junto a ella - y por alguna razon se veía asustado

* ¿Él? ¿Pero como? Estos boletos ya estaban agotados, ¿como pudo conseguirlos?* mientras la peli-negra se planteaba mil preguntas y en su mente se formaba la imagen del amante de los helados, sus mejillas cada vez tomaban mas un color similar al de sus ojos

\- ¿Yugata? - le llamo la castaña - ¿Estas bien?

\- ¿Eh? - reacciono al oír a la chica - ¿porque preguntas?

\- Estas completamente roja - le dijo sorprendiendo a la peli-negra

*¿Roja? Eso es imposible... yo no puedo estar así, y menos por él... No Yugata no, despierta, no me puedo estar enamorando del cabeza de helado ¡No!* pensó levantándose de golpe y yéndose del lugar

**/ * / En otro lugar / * /**

El peli-rojo estaba sentado en la escalera que conducía a los salones, mientras veía su teléfono celular y sentía a su amigo escondido tras el

\- Ya sal de ahí - le decía mientras escribía un mensaje - ella no te va a matar

\- Pero ¿y si lo hace? - seguía escondido - soy muy tierno para morir

\- Si, lo imagino - sin despegar la vista del teléfono - pero de quererte matar, lo habría echo desde que arruinaste sus boletos - seguía escribiendo - ademas ya se los devolvimos

\- Si - miraba el peli-verde alrededor para esconderse en cuanto viera a la peli-negra

Hiroto reviso por ultima vez el mensaje antes de enviarlo

_Te espero en el lugar de siempre_

_Alrededor de las 6:30_

_Por favor no faltes. _

\- Vamos - se levanto el peli-rojo - te invito un helado

\- Que sea doble - le dijo el peli-verde levantándose de prisa

**/ * / Mientras tanto / * /**

Lizzy iba camino a la escuela junto con Kazemaru, esta mañana se habían encontrado camino a la escuela, pero estaban muy callados, todo el día el peli-azul estuvo algo ausente y ahora regresaban a casa completamente callados, hasta que ella termino con el silencio.

\- Tus amigos se sorprenderán cuando sepan que ya somos novios - sonrió tiernamente la rubia

\- Lizzy, no me lo tomes a mal - se detuvo frente a ella - te quiero, pero ellos no deben saberlo aun

\- ¿Pero porque? ¿Te avergüenzas de mi? - pregunto algo dolida la oji-verde

\- No, no me avergüenzo - la abrazo - por favor, dame un par de días y les diremos, ¿si?

\- Esta bien - correspondió al abrazo, pero por algo se quedo intranquila

**/ * / Cerca del parque / * /**

El chico de fuego estaba esperando en el pequeño camino que lleva directo al parque, sabia que la peli-violeta pasaba por ahí diario, por lo que decidió esperarla hasta que la diviso a la distancia

\- Te esperaba - le dijo parándose frente a ella

\- ¿Y hora que quieres? - pregunto sin prestarle mucha atención

\- La conversación que tuvimos aun no termina - le dijo el oji-ambar

\- Pensé que te había quedado todo muy claro - respondió Murasaki - todo fue un juego, tu no me gustas ni nada

\- Osamu me lo dijo - la chica se quedo petrificada - nunca me dijiste nada, ¿porque?

\- Estas confundido - bajo la mirada para evitar que viera su sonrojo - lo que te dijo es mentira

\- ¿Y porque no me miras? - sonrió de lado el peli-rojo al notar el nerviosismo de la oji-naranja

\- Porque no - se encamino dispuesta a marcharse, pero al contrario que la ultima vez, en esta ocacion fue Haruya quien le robo un beso.

**/ * / En el hospital / * / **

Después de su infructuoso escape, digno de Misión Imposible, Attakai fue descubierto y llevado de regreso a su habitación

\- No debiste salirte así - le reprendía su madre - el hospital tiene personal para sacarte si lo deseas

\- No quiero depender de nadie - le dijo el chico - no quiero que nadie me tenga lastima

\- Nadie te tiene lastima cielo - termino de arroparlo antes de salir de la habitación

**/ * / En otro lugar del hospital / * /**

La castaña estaba en el área de pediatría, si algo le encantaba a la chica era poder divertirse y ayudar a la recuperación de los niños del hospital, estaba tranquila, hasta que la presencia del peli-crema rompió la tranquilidad

\- ¿Que quieres? - pregunto la oji-verde aqua

\- ¿Sigues molesta? - pregunto el moreno

\- Sabes, eso es algo que me he preguntado siempre - se levanto de donde estaba - ¿porque nos preguntan cosas tan obvias y estúpidas si saben la respuesta?

\- Lo siento - se acerco a ella - es solo que no me gusta verte así

\- Esta bien, quieres que me tranquilice, lo haré, con una condición - le dijo la castaña parada frente a él - Te ayudare a ganar tu apuesta -le decía la castaña mientras lo miraba seriamente

\- Pero... ¿Segura? - pregunto el moreno

\- Lo que sea para que Endou pierda - le dijo la oji-verde aqua

**/ * / En otro lugar / * /**

Suzuno y Beth se habían vuelto excelentes amigos, pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, a ella le gustaba pasar tiempo con el albino, mientras que él disfrutaba las platicas que tenia con la peli-rosa

\- ¿Enserio le decías eso? - pregunto la peli-rosa por la historia que le contaba el oji-azul

\- Si, mi pasatiempo era molestarlo - decía el peli-blanco

\- Supongo esos días eran geniales - sonrió la chica algo triste, pues después del beso que le había dado días antes, no había tenido otro contacto así con el chico

\- ¿Te ocurre algo Beth? - pregunto el albino

\- Fuusuke, tu... ¿tienes novia? - pregunto la peli-rosa

\- Si - le respondió el chico - o no lo se, ¿tu que dices? - sonrió y tomo las manos de la chica - ¿Quieres ser mi novia Beth? - pregunto dejando a la chica muda de la impresión

**/ * / Sala de videojuegos / * /**

Tras la ultima derrota del castaño ante la peli-negra, Fudou asistía todos los días al árcade en busca de revancha con la chica de ojos azules

\- Ya rindete, nunca podrás ganarme - se burlaba Shion

\- No, claro que no, esta vez te ganare - decía el castaño mientras ponía otra ficha en la maquina

Comenzaron a jugar ambos de nuevo, era raro, pero Shion mostraba gran superioridad en el juego, jugaba como si fuera una experta en el, ganándole de nuevo al oji-verde

\- Pudiste haberte ahorrado esa derrota - sonrió victoriosa la peli-negra - si así eres en los juegos no quiero saber como eres para lo demás

\- ¿A que te refieres? - pregunto confundido el chico

\- Apuesto que nunca has besado una chica - sonrió la peli-negra burlonamente

\- Cállate, no sabes nada - le dijo el castaño

\- Tenia razon, tu nunca has... - antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de seguirse burlando, el castaño le dio un beso en los labios

\- Con eso te queda claro que si se besar - le dijo el oji-verde recogiendo su mochila - vamos, quiero comer algo

**/ * / En la torre de acero / * / **

La relación entre el chico de la capa y Andrea había cambiado completamente, ahora pasaban gran parte del tiempo juntos, desde que ella lo acompañara a la librería, hasta que el la acompañara a la tienda de mangas, se llevaban muy bien, y las peleas que los caracterizaban en el pasado habían cesado por completo.

\- Me divertí mucho hoy - sonrió la de mechas purpura recordando como practico soccer con el castaño

\- No imaginaba que fueras tan buena para jugar - decía el castaño sonriendo

\- Bueno, ahora sabes que no debes subestimarme - le dijo la oji-rojo

\- Si - sonrió mientras sacaba algo de la mochila - esto es para ti - le dijo extendiéndole una cajita de regalo

La peli-negra sonrió al recibir la caja y la abrió, dentro había un dije con la letra A en una cadenita de plata

\- Es hermoso - sonrió la de mechas purpura

\- Permiteme - le dijo tomando el dije y poniéndolo alrededor de su cuello

Andrea no era muy afecta a usar ese tipo de objetos, pero el recibir un detalle así del de rastas la alegro mas de lo que imaginaba, el castaño termino de ponerle el dije en el cuello y a cambio recibió un abrazo de parte de la chica

**/ * / En otro sitio / * /**

Endou estaba muy molesto, por mas que intentara, la albina era muy tímida para admitir que le gustaba, y cada intento que hacia era interrumpido de algún modo

\- No se como, pero yo ganare esa apuesta - se decía mientras caminaba molesto

\- ¡Endou! - le gritaba Natsumi mientras corría

\- ¿Que pasa? - pregunto el castaño deteniéndose

La chica no le dijo nada y lo beso en los labios, beso que fue correspondido por el castaño, sin darse cuenta, que cerca de ahí la peli-blanca observaba todo.

\- Natsumi - apenas y pudo formular palabra cuando se separaron

\- Endou, me gustas mucho, siempre me has gustado - confeso la peli-naranja sonrojada

\- Pero, ¿y el chico que te dio el regalo? - pregunto también sonrojado

\- Lo rechace, no puedo estar con alguien que no seas tu - le dijo antes de abrazarlo - por favor Endou, yo quiero ser tu novia

El castaño sonrió para sus adentros, nunca espero que llegara a ser tan fácil, correspondió el abrazo de la chica y le dio un beso, para darle a entender que aceptaba, mientras la albina que hasta ese momento se había mantenido oculta se sintió lastimada, de sus manos una pequeña cajita de regalo cayo al suelo, miro la escena por ultima vez antes que sus ojos plateados se humedecieran y saliera huyendo de ese lugar.

**/ * / Rampa de patinetas / * /**

Mikury estaba practicando, pronto habría un torneo de skate en la ciudad, y quería estar preparada para ello

\- Lo haces muy bien - le dijo el chico rebelde del inazuma japan

\- ¿Tu crees? - le pregunto la peli-negra

\- Vamos, he visto como practican otros chicos y la verdad ninguno te llega - le dijo como un elogio

\- Gracias - sonrió - no esperaba que tu y yo nos fuéramos a llevar tan bien

\- Ni yo, pero me alegro que si - correspondió la sonrisa

\- Te mostrare algo - le dijo la peli-negra

\- ¿Que cosa? - pregunto curioso el chico rebelde

\- Es algo que solo le muestro a las personas en quienes de verdad confió - le dijo mientras se levantaba el cabello

El moreno miraba confundido a la chica, que se levanto el flequillo que tenia cubriendo su ojo izquierdo, mostrando lo mas peculiar en ella, su ojo izquierdo era color amarillo, sonrió y volvió a acomodar su flequillo

\- Me alegra tener a alguien en quien confiar - sonrió - bueno, a seguir practicando - la chica entro a la pista de nuevo, dejando al oji-negro perdido en sus pensamientos

**/ * / Parque / * /**

Brittany estaba sentada en el pasto en medio del parque, la peli-roja estaba leyendo tranquilamente, siendo que el castaño no la dejaba tranquila en la escuela, pensó que estando ahí, podría terminar su lectura sin interrupciones

\- ¡Britt! - le llamo la voz de quien trataba de escapar

*Esto no es posible* pensó la peli-roja - ¿Acaso me sigues? - pregunto molesta

\- Te conozco muy bien - le dijo el castaño

\- ¿Y que quieres? - le pregunto mientras guardaba su libro

\- Esta vez de verdad quiero que arreglemos todo - le dijo el oji-azul

\- No tengo nada que hablar contigo - le dijo la oji-azul

\- Bien, tu no tienes nada que decir, pero yo si - se planto frente a ella - Se que tu confianza se quebró por lo que ocurrió aquella vez y que estas molesta por lo que dije, pero ya no resisto, no quiero que sigamos peleados, por favor Britt, siempre hemos sido amigos, y el que estemos alejados me pone muy mal

\- ¿Y de quien es la culpa? - le pregunto la peli-roja

\- Se perfectamente que es mía, y lo siento, no debí traicionarte ni debí decir aquello, lo lamento - le dijo el oji-azul

La chica miro al castaño, se veía tan patético, con esa cara de suplica, como una mascota esperando a que su amo lo perdone, sonrió para sus adentros

\- Eres un tonto - le dijo la peli-roja - pero esta bien, acepto tus disculpas

\- Entonces, ¿amigos? - pregunto el castaño

\- Amigos - le dijo la oji-azul antes de darle un abrazo

**/ * / Cerca del río / * /**

Chiaki estaba sentada llorando junto al rió, lo que ocurrió ese día la tenia muy mal, no solo lo de Endou, sino también el darse cuenta de que Attakai tenia razon y que ya no lo tuviera para ayudarla, sus lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas lentamente, mientras una sombra se acercaba a ella lentamente.

\- ¿Estas bien? - le pregunto el chico tras ella

\- Si - respondió limpiando sus lagrimas de prisa

El chico peli-plata de ojos turquesa se sentó junto a la albina sin decir nada

\- ¿Quien eres? - pregunto la oji-plateado

\- Digamos que soy un amigo - le dijo sonriendo tiernamente - soy Shirou

\- Chiaki - se presento la peli-blanca

\- Un placer Chiaki - sonrió Fubuki - ¿Quieres que hablemos? - pregunto el ángel de nieve

\- La verdad no - respondió la peli-blanca

Sin saber porque, el peli-plata sintió dolor al ver a la albina así, con la cara agachada y las lagrimas amenazando con volver a salir, se acerco mas a ella y la abrazo para consolarla.

* * *

**_Christian: Listo, ese fue el capitulo de hoy, ¿fue muy corto? ¿muy largo?, no se, y ahora lo que mas esperan, los adelantos... mejor no, no habrá adelantos -sonríe-**

**_Yokaze: -lo golpea en la cabeza- Pon los ****adelantos**

**[Adelantos]**

**/ * / * / * / * / * /**

**\- ¿Que pasa? - pregunto Shizen **

**\- Puedo ver - dejo emocionado - Shizen, de nuevo puedo ver**

**/ * / * / * / * / * /**

**\- ¿Acaso están locos? - pregunto el oji-turquesa - ¿como pueden jugar así con alguien?**

**\- Basta Fubuki - le dijo el castaño - no tiene que ver contigo **

**/ * / * / * / * / * /**

**\- ¿Que es lo que pretendes - pregunto la peli-negra - ¿Que grite a los 4 vientos que me gustas?, pues escuchalo, me gustas, y no se como me paso eso, pero me enamore de ti**

**/ * / * / * / * / * /**

**\- Debo decirte la verdad antes de que lleguemos mas lejos - le dijo el peli-rojo**

**\- ¿A que verdad te refieres? - pregunto la castaña**

**\- Antes de decirte quiero que lo sepas - la tomo de los hombros - nunca tuve la intensión de jugar contigo**

**/ * / * / * / * / * /**

**_Christian: Listo, esos fueron los adelantos, ahora las preguntas, las dejara Damiano**

**_Damiano: H-Hola de nuevo, aquí están las preguntas.**

**1\. ¿Que les pareció?**

**2\. ¿Creen que Attakai fue cruel con Chiaki?**

**3\. ¿Esperaban que llegara Fubuki?**

**4\. ¿Las chicas descubrirán la apuesta?**

**5\. ¿Nos regalarían helado?**

**_Damiano: Eso es todo por ahora**

**_Christian: Y antes de irnos, les dejaremos lo que ocurrió entre Attakai y Yokaze.**

**(-Flash back-**

**_Bako: -inconsciente recostada junto a un árbol- **

**_Attakai: ¿A donde crees que vas? -aura maligna-**

**_Yokaze: Eso no te importa -brazos cruzados-**

**_Attakai: Le prometí a las lectoras darle a esa cosa -señala a Bako- su merecido por lo que me hizo, y tu no lo arruinaras**

**_Yokaze: ¿Ah si? ¿y que harás al respecto? -mirada retadora-**

**_Attakai: -corre hacia Yokaze furioso- **

**_Yokaze: -Lo toma del brazo y lo arrincona contra el árbol- ¡Quieres calmarte! ¡No tengo intensión de pelear contigo!**

**_Attakai: Es una lastima que yo si -se suelta y lanza un golpe-**

**_Yokaze: -esquiva el golpe, lo toma del brazo y lo tira al suelo- Eres un niño bastante rebelde**

**_Attakai: ¡Y tu eres un maldito entrometido! -molesto- ¡Suéltame!**

**_Yokaze: -le tuerce el brazo hacia atrás- Mira, lo diré una sola vez, puede que pienses que puedes hacer lo que te plazca -molesto-**

**_Attakai: Espera... ¡Suéltame ya! -trata de moverse- **

**_Yokaze: Pero aquí las cosas no se harán a tu gusto -sin soltarlo- necesitas disciplina y lo aprenderás por las buenas o por las malas**

**_Shiokaze: ¡Ya basta Yokaze! -los separa- dejaran esto ahora mismo -ayudando a Attakai- no mas peleas, ni mas agresiones a Bako, ¿entendido? **

**_Ambos: Bien -yéndose en direcciones opuestas-**

**-Fin Flash Back-)**

**_Christian: Y así fue como Shiokaze gano, jeje, ok no, eso fue lo que paso, y ahora si, es todo.**

**_Yokaze: Esperamos les haya gustado el cap y...**

**_Attakai: ¡Tu, fuera!, ¡las autoras me quieren mas a mi!**

**_Yokaze: Bien, tu despide el capitulo -se hace a un lado-**

**_Attakai: Espero les haya gustado el cap, y prometo que ya solo yo saldré, un saludo y nos leemos pronto. Sayo.**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Attakai: Hola. Como ya les había dicho a partir de hoy solo yo apareceré aquí, Bako tiene suerte de que la deje participar**

**Pero es mi cuenta y mi historia y yo escribo las continuaciones**

**_Attakai: ¿Y? A mi me quieren mas las autoras y lectoras.**** Y no las culpo, soy adorable, inteligente y muy atractivo**

**Ademas de todo muy modesto**

**_Attakai: Solo quédate sentadita mientras yo presento el capitulo**

**Esto lo tengo que ver -sentada en el suelo-**

**_Attakai: Muy bien, empecemos... ¿Que debía hacer?**

**¿Comentarios?**

**_Attakai: Cierto, responderé sus comentarios**

**=^^= Respondiendo comentarios =^^=**

**_Kira 4-Hunder: Lo se soy muy ruder -sonriendo- pero no me capturaron -cruzado de brazos- yo me entregue para no causar mas problemas, lo se, lo se fui cruel con Chiki-chan, pero prometo que solo sera esa ocasión, y si me lo preguntas, yo la verdad esperaba que no metiera en la historia a Fubuki... ese chico es un misterio, nadie puede ser tan angelical y atractivo... excepto yo**

**_anothereleven345: Mi querida Mikury, tu no morirás sola, si las cosas no salen bien con el cabeza de alce, llámame y podemos salir juntos -guiño de ojo-**

**_Juni Fuju: Hola Chizue-chan, un gusto hablar de nuevo contigo, el otro dia no pude responderte, pero después te enviare mis vídeos de "Como controlar a tu creador en 5 faciles seciones por Attakai" solo 9.99$ en las tiendas, pero por ser tu, te haré un descuento de .99 centavos, es una lastima que sus historias no aparecerán por un tiempo, pero por otro lado, toda autora debe descansar un rato... menos Bako, ella no merece nada**

**_ShionKishimoto13: Claro que lo seguirá Shion, de eso me encargo yo **

**_Haruhi-nya: No te preocupes por eso de golpear a Endou, de eso me encargare yo mas adelante, y no solo de él, todos sufrirán, a ti no te conocía Tetsuya, pero supongo que te puedes unir a Yugata y a mi en nuestra organización de ninjas asesinos que harán sufrir a todo el que nos estorbe, piénsalo... **

**_Auroxx G. Hernandess: Hola, saluda a mi socia contra el crimen, sobre lo de Chiaki, no fui tan cruel... puedo ser mas cruel si quisiera... pero no quiero, ella es muy sensible, y gracias por el helado, me servirá ya que Bako escondió mis videojuegos y no mes los dará hasta que le reponga el helado que me comí**

**_Attakai: Listo, esas son las respuestas a sus comentarios... ¿que sigue?**

**¿Necesitas ayuda señor "no necesito la ayuda de nadie"?**

**_Attakai: Primero no me llames así, segundo... ¡Cállate!... y ahora les dejo la conti. **

* * *

\- Gracias por traerme a mi casa - sonrió la albina

\- No tienes porque - correspondió la sonrisa el oji-turquesa - no me podría permitir que una linda chica se fuera sola a su casa

El comentario del príncipe de hielo provoco que la albina se sonrojara y bajara la mirada para evitar que el chico se diera cuenta, mientras él solo observaba a la chica evitando la mirada.

\- Bueno, ya debo irme - le dijo el peli-plateado - espero verte de nuevo - dicho esto se marcho dejando a la albina con una sonrisa de enamorada en los labios

**/ * / Mientras tanto / * /**

El peli-rojo esperaba pacientemente a las orillas de un lago, pensar en lo que haría lo tenia muy distraído, decirle o no la verdad, y mas que nada pensar en si ella podría comprenderlo o no, todo eso le daba vueltas en la cabeza, y a con cada segundo que pasaba, mas dudaba si decirle o no.

\- ¡Hiroto! - llego corriendo la castaña sonriendo, haciendo que el sonriera y se sintiera mal

No podía, simplemente no podía dañarla, ella no lo merecía, quizás estaría mejor con alguien mas, pero es algo que tampoco quería, se había encariñado mas de lo que se imaginaba, y el pensar en que se alejara simplemente le retorcía el estomago.

\- Hola - sonrió el peli-rojo una vez que se acerco la oji-verde

\- Lamento la espera - se disculpo la castaña - ¿esperaste mucho?

\- No te preocupes - sonrió - acabo de llegar

\- Sabes, me alegro mucho tu mensaje - mirando al chico tiernamente - me alegra mucho estar contigo - sonrojada

El peli-rojo miro a Mei, y miro en ella muchas esperanzas en él, por lo que no pudo mas con la culpa.

\- Debo decirte la verdad antes de que lleguemos mas lejos - le dijo el peli-rojo

\- ¿A que verdad te refieres? - pregunto la castaña

\- Antes de decirte quiero que lo sepas - la tomo de los hombros - nunca tuve la intensión de jugar contigo

\- Me estas asustando Hiroto - le dijo Mei preocupada - ¿Que ocurre?

El peli-rojo miro a la castaña por unos segundos, no quería decirle nada, pero si quería iniciar bien la relación con la chica, debía decirle la verdad

\- Yo, hice una apuesta - le dijo evitando la mirada de la chica

\- ¿Que clase de apuesta? - pregunto la oji-verde

\- Los chicos y yo apostamos, para ver quien era el primero en conseguir novia - le dijo con la cabeza gacha

La castaña miro al chico y la sonrisa con la que había llegado desapareció al oírlo decir eso

\- ¿Fui parte de una apuesta? - pregunto tristemente

\- No Mei, tu no eras parte de ella - le dijo el oji-esmeralda tratando de acercarse a ella

\- Me usaste - le dijo retrocediendo

\- Déjame explicarte - pidió el peli-rojo

\- ¿Que me quieres explicar? desde el inicio jugaste conmigo - le dijo con los ojos cristalizados

\- No Mei, yo no jugué contigo - trato de abrazarla, siendo rechazado

\- ¡No me toques! - le grito la castaña - no quiero saber mas de ti - la castaña se fue del lugar lo mas aprisa que pudo, dejando al peli-rojo completamente solo.

**/ * / En el hospital / * /**

En el hospital, en la habitación 304 el peli-negro estaba muy inquieto, sentía que algo le había pasado a su hermana, que aunque lo tratase de esa manera, la quería mas que a nadie. Se levanto de golpe de la cama buscando el modo de salir de la habitación, pero la puerta estaba cerrada y no podía salir por la ventana ya que la habitación estaba en el cuarto piso.

*¿Que hago?* pensaba con desesperación mientras caminaba de un lado al otro del cuarto, sus pasos aceleraban rápidamente mientras pensaba, la luz de la habitación se volvió mas intensa en un instante, provocando que entrecerrara los ojos, mientras la castaña entraba para revisarlo, lo miro sentado en el suelo, cubriendo sus ojos de la luz.

\- Attakai - se acerco para ayudarlo - ¿estas bien?

\- Si, pero por favor apaga la luz - le dijo sin dejar de cubrir sus ojos

La castaña camino al apagador rápidamente y apago las luces de la habitación, que ahora solo era iluminada por la luz que se colaba por la ventana. El peli-negro parpadeo un par de veces para que sus ojos se acostumbraran de nuevo al ambiente y mientras lo hacia, la silueta delicada de la oji-verde se formaba frente a él, tallo sus ojos un poco y la silueta se volvió mas clara, hasta que se formo por completo, no solo la silueta, la persona en si, sorprendiendo al chico y haciendo que retrocediera de la impresión.

\- ¿Que pasa? - pregunto Shizen preocupada por la reacción del chico - ¿Attakai?

\- Puedo ver - dijo emocionado - Shizen, de nuevo puedo ver - sonrió y sin poder contener la emoción abrazo a la castaña

**/ * / En otro sitio / * /**

La peli-negra caminaba apurada por el centro comercial, sabia que encontraría al amante de los helados en ese lugar, pues el peli-verde se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo ahí. Mientras, escondido tras un contenedor de basura estaba Midorikawa, observando como la peli-negra caminaba por todo el lugar, un parpadeo basto para que la chica desapareciera de donde estaba, desvió la mirada hacia la salida, y cuidadosamente salio, sin notar que ya había sido descubierto.

\- ¿De quien te escondes? - le pregunto Yugata cruzada de brazos, asustando al peli-verde

\- Yu-Yugata - una sonrisa forzada se formo en los labios del chico

\- ¿Y bien? - pregunto la peli-negra

\- ¿Escondido? ¿yo? ¿que te hace pensar eso? - las pequeñas gotas de sudor iban bajando por su frente, la chica lo ponía demasiado nervioso

\- Da igual - le dijo la oji-escarlata - ¿de donde los sacaste? - pregunto sacando el sobre con los boletos

El peli-verde miro a la chica y siendo que su personalidad es tierna y algo infantil, miro ondas de peligro en la chica, por lo que pequeños escalofríos y mas gotas de sudor se hicieron presente en él.

\- ¿A-aca-acaso no e-eran los bo-boletos q-que querías? - pregunto nervioso el peli-verde

\- ¡Si lo son! - le grito la peli-negra - ¡¿pero de donde los sacaste!?

\- Perdón, perdón - se cubrió la cara por el temor - H-Hiro-Hiroto los consiguió, por favor no me mates

La chica miro al peli-verde y por extraño que le pareciera el chico le causo ternura, haciendo que sonriera de lado

*¿Que demonios? ¿porque me pasa esto? Reacciona Yugata, reacciona*

Su rostro había tomado el mismo color de sus ojos y sin darse cuenta el peli-verde había pegado su frente a la de ella, sacándola de sus pensamientos

\- ¿que crees que haces? - pregunto empujando al moreno

-Lo siento - se disculpo - Es que te vi muy roja - le dijo el peli-verde

\- ¿Que es lo que pretendes - pregunto la peli-negra - ¿Que grite a los 4 vientos que me gustas?, pues escuchalo, me gustas, y no se como me paso eso, pero me enamore de ti

La peli-negra se fue del lugar lo mas deprisa que pudo, mientras Midorikawa la miraba confundido y sonrojado

**/ * / Mientras tanto / * /**

Mikury y Tobitaka seguían en la pista de skate, el observaba a la chica, que ponía todo su empeño en mejorar su técnica, la noche empezaba a caer y los chicos que los acompañaban en la pista comenzaban a irse, sin embargo la peli-negra aun no lograba la maniobra que quería.

\- Miky-chan, ya es tarde - le dijo el moreno acercándose a ella

\- Pero aun no esta lista - le decía la chica ya cansada que yacía en el suelo

\- Ya estas cansada - se acerco mas a ella y recogió sus cosas - mañana puedes seguir

\- Esta bien - resignada se levanto y se dirigió a la salida junto con el

El silencio inundo el lugar un momento, como siempre, Seiya evitaba la mirada de la peli-negra

\- Seiya - le llamo - ¿acaso no te agrado? - pregunto deteniéndose en seco

\- Claro que me agradas, ¿que te hace pensar que no? - pregunto el oji-negro

\- Porque cuando estamos juntos evitas mirarme - de nuevo silencio, él no sabia que responderle, ¿que le diría?, ¿le mentiría? o si le decía la verdad ¿ella lo rechazaría?

\- No es eso - se acerco y la tomo de los hombros - tu me gustas mucho Miky-chan, solo que, no sabia como decírtelo

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, y un rubor se apodero de sus rostros, él no sabia que respondería, mientras que ella no esperaba que le fuera a decir algo asi

\- Tu también me gustas Seiya - le confeso la oji-morado mientras acercaba sus labios a los del mas alto para darle un corto beso

Luego de la separación, Tobitaka no pudo formular palabra, solo sonrió al igual que ella y se encaminaron de nuevo a la salida del lugar.

**/ * / En otro lugar / * /**

Las lagrimas que escapaban de sus ojos caían hacia la fuente donde miraba su reflejo, se sentía patética, como una completa idiota, y es que de principio se lo habían advertido y por necedad no escucho.

\- ¿Mei? - le llamo la persona que le advirtió de principio

La castaña volteo, encontrándose con la peli-negra. Yugata miro a la oji-verde solo un instante y ya sabia que algo andaba mal, por lo que sin decir lada se acerco a ella y palmeo su espalda. Fue entonces cuando Mei no resistió mas y se soltó a llorar, quería sacarlo todo, y el estar junto a su amiga le ayudaría.

**/ * / De regreso al hospital / * /**

El padre de Goenji, al saber que el peli-negro había recuperado la vista, se dirigió a examinar al chico, para asegurarse que no habría mas secuelas, rayos X y algunos exámenes físicos, son las pruebas por las que el oji-negro tuvo que pasar.

\- Muy bien Attakai - le decía mientras iluminaba uno de sus ojos para examinarlo - al parecer ya estas mejor

\- Entonces ¿podre salir pronto de aquí? - pregunto el peli-negro

\- Si, ya pronto podrás irte a casa - le dijo apagando la lamparita - bueno, hemos terminado

*Al fin, ahora si Endou, desearas no haberte metido con mi hermana* la mirada amenazante del peli-negro se hizo presente mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza

**/ * / A la mañana siguiente / * /**

\- No esperábamos que vinieras - sonreía Kidou que de camino a la escuela se había topado con Fubuki

\- Yo tampoco esperaba venir - sonrió- pero aquí estoy

\- Es cierto - correspondió la sonrisa el de rastas

\- Kidou - le llamo Andrea que corría tras el de rastas

\- Hola Andrea - saludo el castaño - te presento a Shirou, es un buen amigo

\- Mucho gusto Shirou - saludo la peli-negra

\- Pues para mi es un placer - sonrió el peli-plateado, haciendo sonrojar a la de mechas purpura

\- Bueno, nos vemos en clase - dijo antes de alejarse corriendo

\- Es linda - dijo Fubuki - ¿es tu novia? - pregunto provocando que el de goggles se pusiera nervioso

\- N-no, ¿porque preguntas? - sonrió nervioso - demonos prisa, los demás se alegraran de verte - cambio el tema y apresuro un poco el paso

**/ * / En otro sitio / * /**

Mursaki esperaba pacientemente al retrasado que la había besado hace algunos días, no sabia porque, pero sintió que debía arreglar todo de una buena vez, levanto la mirada y vio al peli-rojo entrando

\- Oye - le llamo la chica mientras se acercaba

\- ¿Que? - pregunto sin prestar mucha atención

\- Me debes una explicación - se planto frente a él con los brazos cruzados

\- ¿Sobre que? - pregunto confundido

\- Como que ¿sobre que?, tu lo - la chica fue interrumpida pues el peli-rojo se apodero de nuevo de la situación plantandole una vez mas un beso en los labios

\- ¿Sobre eso? - pregunto el peli-rojo con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios

\- Eres un idiota - le dijo la de mechas purpura - quizás el idiota mas grande de todos - lo tomo de la camisa y lo acerco a su rostro - pero quiero que seas mi idiota - Murasaki jalo mas al chico y lo beso para después soltarlo

El peli-rojo se quedo en silencio un instante, luego sonrió y se acerco a la chica para abrazarla

\- Acepto - le dijo casi en un susurro - seré tu idiota

**/ * / Mientras tanto / * /**

Los chicos se habían reunido en el sitio de la ultima vez, Kidou los había mandado a llamar y varios de ellos muy nerviosos por lo que fuera a pasar, minutos después el castaño de rastas hizo su aparición.

\- ¿Para que nos reuniste aquí? - pregunto Endou impaciente

\- Tranquilo, alguien vino a visitarnos - le dijo el castaño mientras el peli-plata bajaba las escaleras

\- Hola chicos, ¿como están? - saludo el oji-turquesa, y la sorpresa de muchos no se hizo esperar, se reunieron cerca de Fubuki para darle la bienvenida

\- ¿Solo era eso? - pregunto fastidiado Endou - pensé que tenia que ver con la apuesta

\- ¿Que apuesta? - pregunto Shirou

\- Apostamos a ver quien era el primero en conseguir novia - le soltó sin mas el de la banda naranja

\- ¿Que? - la sorpresa del príncipe de hielo no se hizo esperar, y provoco que los demás bajaran la cabeza - pero ¿como se les ocurrió eso?

\- Por favor Fubuki, no vengas a sermonearnos - le dijo el castaño

\- ¿Acaso están locos? - pregunto el oji-turquesa - ¿como pueden jugar así con alguien?

\- Basta Fubuki - le dijo el castaño - no tiene que ver contigo

\- Es que no es posible - les dijo indignado - Goenji, Kidou, ustedes tienen hermanas menores - mirándolos seriamente - ¿que sentirían si les hicieran algo así?

\- Es suficiente - Endou se levanto del lugar en donde estaba - estoy cansado de que quieran decirnos lo que esta bien y lo que no, ya te lo dije, no tiene que ver contigo, así que no te metas - el castaño salio furioso del lugar dejando al resto

**/ * / Mas tarde / * /**

Mei miraba sin expresión alguna el paisaje, sentada en el suelo, con las manos cubriendo sus rodillas miraba a las personas pasara abajo, varias parejas que caminaban felices, mientras en su interior una sensación de rabia y tristeza se formaba. Mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban de nuevo, tras ella unos brazos la tomaron prisionera.

\- No llores mas - le pidió el peli-rojo

\- Suéltame - le exigió la castaña mientras intentaba zafarse del abrazo

\- No hasta que hablemos - le dijo Hiroto mientras la pegaba mas hacia él

\- No te quiero escuchar - seguía luchando inútilmente

\- Te quiero - le dijo el peli-rojo sin soltarla - te quiero Mei - le dijo mientras lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos esmeralda - por eso no quería decirte nada, porque no quería que te alejaras de mi

Las lagrimas del peli-rojo caían sobre la mano de la oji-verde, quien no pudo evitar llorar también

\- Eres un tonto - le decía sin parar de llorar - un idiota, un maldito - con cada insulto le propinaba un golpe al mas alto que en silencio, solo la volvió a tomar entre sus brazos

**/ * / En otro lugar / * /**

El castaño de banda naranja, regresaba ya tarde de la escuela, pero a pesar de ello estaba de muy buen humor, ahora que había empezado a salir con Natsumi, solo debía decirle a los chicos y entonces ganaría, o al menos es lo que el creía, mientras caminaba el sonido de su celular lo obligo a sacarlo de su bolsillo, mirando su móvil vio que era un mensaje de su prima, pensó que la castaña seguiría insistiendo sobre lo de dejar la apuesta, pero en lugar de eso le envió otra cosa, algo que cambiaría sus planes

_Hola primo, te envió este texto solo para avisarte que Goenji y yo iniciamos una relación. Shizen_

El mensaje hizo que el de la banda naranja sintiera rabia, apretó el celular con fuerza mientras veía su plan perfecto desmoronarse en pedazos, y es que, nunca planearon que pasaría si conseguían novia al mismo tiempo, ¿como reaccionarían a eso? ¿cual era el plan B?, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no noto la sombra que caminaba tras él, una mano se poso sobre su hombro sorprendiendo al castaño y mas por la persona de la que se trataba.

\- ¿Como esta querido amigo? - el peli-negro sonrió maliciosamente al ver la cara de sorpresa del otro

\- A-Attakai, ¿como es que? - apenas y pudo formular palabras, no esperaba que el chico regresara

\- Salí del hospital anoche - sonrió - supongo me extrañaron

La mirada de ambos se cruzo, Attakai parecía no tener expresión en el rostro, mientras Endou miraba al chico con algo de temor, él ya sabia lo de la apuesta, y sabia que en cualquier momento el peli-negro haría algo al respecto, pero no, Attakai no hizo nada, mas que sonreír, sonreír de esa forma, que ponía al castaño cada vez mas nervioso.

* * *

**_Attakai: Listo, ese fue el capitulo de esta semana**

**Espero les haya gustado**

**_Attakai: Calla... y ahora los adelantos.**

**[Adelantos] **

**/ * / * / * / * / * /**

**\- Una apuesta? - preguntaba la oji-verde destrozada - me usaste para una apuesta **

**Las lagrimas de decepción caían de sus ojos mientras el peli-azul solo bajaba la cabeza**

**/ * / * / * / * / * /**

**\- Esto esta mal - decía el castaño viendo a todos deprimidos - ¿en que momento se me ocurrió? - se preguntaba**

**/ * / * / * / * / * /**

**\- ¿Porque no me lo dijiste desde el principio? - pregunto la peli-negra**

**\- No sabia como decírtelo - le respondió el chico**

**\- Y pensar que confié tanto en ti, como para mostrarte lo mas especial que tengo - la chica se levanto y se fue del lugar**

**/ * / * / * / * / * /**

**_Attakai: Bueno, ahí están los comentarios, y les tengo esta semana el reto de crear a su Oc en Rinmaru Games, quiero saber como serian**

**Supongo mejores que tu -escribiendo en una hoja-**

**_Attakai: Bueno, ahora las preguntas... ¡Bako!**

**Toma -le da una hoja- y ahora, me tengo que ir -se va nerviosa-**

**_Attakai: Ella es rara... bueno, las preguntas.**

**1\. ¿Que les pareció?**

**2\. ¿Les gusto la declaración de Murasaki?**

**3\. ¿fue triste lo que ocurrió con Mei y Hiroto?**

**4\. ¿Attakai ya debió haberse dado cuenta de que... terminara solo?...**

**_Attakai: -arrugando el papel- Creo que es todo... un saludo... -aura maligna-... ¡Bako! -corre tras ella-**


	12. Chapter 12

**Konnichiwa! Como han estado, yo espero que bien n_n a que nos extrañaban y lo digo en plural porque el Tsundere esta aquí conmigo**

**_Attakai: Hola!... y tu! no creas que me olvide de la última pregunta que hiciste en esta historia *parado estirándose***

**Lo sé, lo se n_nU, bueno tiene un tiempo que no escribo sobre esta historia**

**_Attakai: Y sabemos que muchas de ustedes se quedaron con la intriga de él que pasara *podiendose vendas en las muñecas***

**Así que me puse a trabajar un poquito mas en mis pendientes y me dio tiempo de escribir la conti**

**_Attakai: Aquí esta, esperamos que les guste… y mientras leen, Bako y yo resolveremos un asunto pendiente *tronando sus nudillos***

**O_OUU ah…. Ayuda?! *tomando a Bako de la playera y llevándosela***

* * *

\- Que pasa Endou? – Pregunto el peli-negro aun con aquella sonrisa en los labios – no te alegra verme?

\- No… digo si – respondía el castaño de forma nerviosa – es solo que, me sorprendiste – Endou comenzó a reír nerviosamente bajo la implacable mirada del oji-negro

\- Bueno amigo mío – Attakai se dirigió hacia donde estaba el castaño poniéndolo más nervioso que antes – nos vemos mañana en la escuela – le dijo al tiempo que posaba su mano en su hombro y se fue del lugar tranquilamente

\- Esto no saldrá nada bien – dijo un Endou ya más tranquilo que veía como aquel peli-negro desaparecía a la distancia

/ * / Mientras tanto / * /

La conciencia, una bendición y al mismo tiempo una maldición, esta pequeña peculiaridad que los humanos tienen estaba recorriendo cada milímetro dentro de la cabeza del peli-azul, quería mucho a Lizzy, quizás más de lo que había querido a nadie más en el mundo, pero como decirle la verdad, como decirle que empezaron a salir durante aquella apuesta.

Caminaba por la habitación y con cada paso que daba, lo pensaba mejor, sabía que tarde o temprano la oji-azul se enteraría de la situación, y prefería mil veces que se enterara de su boca a que se enterara por alguien más.

Sin pensar más en eso, tomo su celular y marco, el celular sonó escasos segundos antes de que le respondiera.

\- ¿Lizzy? – Pregunto mientras en su garganta se formaba un nudo – ¿te puedo ver en media hora? – pregunto mientras una lagrima recorría su mejilla

/ * / En otro sitio / * /

Los sollozos de la castaña apenas y eran escuchados mientras reposaba tranquilamente en los brazos del peli-rojo

\- ¿Entonces? – escucho de nuevo la voz de Hiroto

\- ¿Entonces qué? – pregunto ella de lo más tranquila

\- ¿Me perdonas? – pregunto el peli-rojo abrazándola posesivamente

El silencio que hubo a partir de aquí fue de lo más tenso, él no quería decir más hasta que ella le respondiera y ella, esperaba que él le dijera algo más, después de unos minutos en silencio Mei se separó del peli-rojo y se dirigió a las escaleras.

\- Necesito pensar las cosas – acto seguido la oji-esmeralda se fue de aquel sitio dejando al peli-rojo solo

/ * / Casa Yoshikawa / * /

\- Gracias por traerme a casa Fubuki – sonreía tiernamente Chiaki con la cabeza algo gacha

\- No hay por qué agradecer – le respondió el oji-turquesa – me sentiría mal si te pasara algo

Las palabras recién emanadas de la boca del príncipe de hielo provocaron un enorme sonrojo en las mejillas de la peli-blanca, cosa que Fubuki pudo notar

\- B-Bueno, adiós – se despidió la oji-plateado y entro deprisa a la casa

Dispuesto a irse el peli-plateado se dio la vuelta y se encontró con aquella sombría mirada que ponía tan nervioso a Endou

\- Buenas tardes? – saludo (?) el peli-negro que miraba indiferente al chico

\- Hola, buenas noches – saludo el peli-plateado al de lentes

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto Attakai sin apartar sus ojos del otro

\- Mi nombre es Fubuki Shirou – se presentó con la sonrisa tan peculiar que siempre llevaba – soy amigo de Chiaki

\- Claro – el peli-negro arqueo la ceja extrañado mientras analizaba la apariencia de Fubuki

\- Bueno, con permiso – se despidió el peli-plata y pasando de largo al peli-negro se marchó del lugar

/ * / En el parque / * /

Kazemaru estaba sentado en una de las bancas del parque esperando a Elizabeth, a plena vista se veía de lo más tranquilo, pero viéndolo más detalladamente estaba más tenso que caña de pescar jalando a un tiburón, los ojos llorosos, las manos temblorosas, sin dejar pasar además el hecho de que, se había recogido completamente el cabello, pensaba una y otra ven en lo que le diría, no sabía cómo explicarlo, no sabía cómo reaccionaría Lizzy, las palabras daban mil vueltas en su cabeza, y simplemente no le ayudaban en nada.

\- Kaze – escucho a poca distancia el grito con voz suave de Lizzy, haciendo que tragara en seco por lo que se venía – perdón por la espera – sonrió una vez que estuvo a su lado

\- No te preocupes – sonrió con la cabeza gacha el oji-avellana – tiene poco que llegue – le dijo sin poder mirarla a los ojos aun

\- ¿Ocurre algo? – pregunto inocente la oji-verde tratando de ver el rostro de la persona que tanto quería

\- Tengo algo que decirte – le respondió Kazemaru aun sin mirarla a los ojos – pero no sé cómo enfatizarlo y tampoco sé cómo reaccionaras – la sonrisa que llevaba en los labios se fue debilitando hasta desaparecer por completo

\- ¿Qué es? – pregunto esta vez con más seriedad en el rostro la rubia, no sabía que era lo que le iba a decir, pero sabía que sería malo, puesto que él simplemente no le daba la cara, ¿ya no me quiere? ¿Terminara conmigo? ¿Esta con alguien más?, preguntas que comenzaron a formularse en la cabeza de la chica

El peli-azul se levantó de la banca y la miro directo a los ojos, su mirada estaba apagada, cosa que asusto a Lizzy, preocupada no sabía qué hacer, ¿abrazarlo?, ¿preguntarle de nuevo? Tratar de averiguar qué era lo que le pasaba era lo que más le importaba en ese momento

\- Lizzy – hablo con cierta dificultad el peli-azul sin despegar la mirada de sus ojos verdes – sabes que te quiero – comenzó el discurso para tratar de suavizar aquel duro golpe para los dos – que nunca te haría daño, ¿verdad? – se detuvo un momento para respirar, sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse llorosos mientras la mirada llena de amor de la muñequita de porcelana ponía toda su atención en él

\- Lo se – Lizzy sonrió y lo abrazo de tal forma que todo lo que el peli-azul había planeado decirle se esfumo, no quería hacerle daño

\- Perdón – escucho la rubia que seguía abrazada al oji-avellana y provocando que levantara el rostro para poder verlo a los ojos

\- Por favor Kaze, dime que está pasando – suplico la chiquilla que con los ojos algo cristalizados miraba el rostro lloroso del otro

\- Cuando comencé a salir contigo – comenzó a explicar esperando no lastimarla – los chicos y yo habíamos hecho una apuesta – el nudo que llevaba en la garganta se hacía cada vez más grande – en donde ganaba el primero en conseguir novia

La reacción de Elizabeth no tenía precedentes, su rostro palideció a tal punto que la podrían confundir con un muerto, sus ojos cristalizados, sus ilusiones de pasar el resto de su vida con el peli-azul yacían muertas en el suelo de aquel parque

\- ¿Una apuesta? - preguntaba la oji-verde destrozada - ¿me usaste para una apuesta?

Las lágrimas de decepción caían de sus ojos mientras el peli-azul solo bajaba la cabeza, Elizabeth no sabía que más hacer, así que lo único que hizo fue salir de aquel lugar lo más rápido que pudo sin mirar atrás.

/ * / Rampa de patinetas / * /

Mikury se encontraba haciendo un par de piruetas en el parque con la compañía de Tobitaka igual que siempre, que la miraba con ilusión, pero que al igual que al peli-azul, la culpa lo carcomía por dentro

\- Seiya – le llamo la peli-negra haciendo que saliera de su subconsciente

\- ¿Eh? Perdón, que me decías – reacciono y la miro algo lejano

\- Te ocurre algo? – Pregunto la chica sentándose junto a él – estas algo distraído

Los ojos del chico se posaron sobre los de ella, no quería o más bien, no podía seguir más con la mentira, tenía que decirle la verdad, aunque eso significara alejarla

\- Tengo que decirte algo – le dijo el chico rebelde – hace algunas semanas hice una apuesta, en donde el primero en tener novia ganaba y…

\- Espera un momento – lo detuvo la oji-morado – ¿me usabas como parte de una apuesta?

\- No, no – no sabía que responderle – no eras parte de ella

\- Y entonces, ¿Porque no me lo dijiste desde el principio? - pregunto la peli-negra

\- No sabía cómo decírtelo - le respondió el chico

\- Y pensar que confié tanto en ti, como para mostrarte lo más especial que tengo - la chica se levantó y se fue del lugar

/ * / A la mañana siguiente / * /

El ambiente en el salón de clases era de lo mas deprimente, cada chico cabizbajo, con los ojos perdidos, cosa que de inmediato noto Endou al momento de entrar al salón

\- ¿Qué les paso? – pregunto el castaño confundido

No hubo respuesta, ni un simple murmullo, todo estaba completamente en silencio, un silencio sombrío, el castaño se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, se sentía mal por primera vez desde que inicio la apuesta, miraba a sus compañeros, a sus amigos, los veía hundidos

\- Esto está mal - decía el castaño mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza- ¿en que momento se me ocurrió? - se preguntaba con culpa

* * *

**_Attakai: Listo, y ese fue el capitulo n_n que aprendiste hoy Bako-chan**

***En el suelo mareada* que Attakai no se puede quedar solo**

**_Attakai: ¿Y porque no se puede quedar solo?**

***Con ojos de espiral* porque es demasiado adorable para estar solo**

**_Attakai: Bueno y ya que aclaramos ese ultimo punto, me llevo a mi creadora a descansar *cargando a Bako "delicadamente"* esperamos que les haya gustado la conti, y solo para aclarar una cosita mas, que maltrate a Bako no quiere decir que no la quiera, básicamente ella me dio la vida y segundo... Tobi... JAMAS HABRÁ NADA ENTRE NOSOTROS! **

***Con nauseas* no me siento bien**

**_Attakai: Ya nos vamos, solo despídete**

**Adiós****! *aun mareada***

**_Attakai: Hasta la siguiente n_n**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Attakai: ¡Hola! ¿a que nos extrañaban?, bueno mas a mi que a ella verdad**

**Y como siempre Attakai con su modestia, verdad n_n**

**_Attakai: Y bueno, ya que Bako ya no tiene nada que hacer, la puse a trabajar**

**-.- Si tengo cosas que hacer, que tu lo tomes como cosas sin importancia es diferente**

**_Attakai: Claro, claro, aquí les dejo la conti**

* * *

La mañana transcurría de lo más tranquila en la escuela, el rumor de la apuesta que el equipo de soccer había hecho se iba extendiendo lentamente entre los estudiantes, rumor que aún no era confirmado, pero que molesto de sobremanera a Andrea, por lo que de inmediato se dirigió al salón de clases.

Las manos de la peli-negra se hicieron puños, los cuales apretaba con fuerza a cada paso que la aproximaba a donde estaban los chicos, se paró frente a la puerta y la abrió con tal fuerza que el estruendo de está azotándose se escuchó por todo el tercer piso.

\- ¿Es verdad? – pregunto dirigiéndose más directamente solo a Kidou – lo de la apuesta, ¿Es verdad? – el de rastas no le respondió absolutamente nada, ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de mirarla a los ojos, solo pudo asentir para que después la de orbes rojos se acercara más a él y le diera un fuerte golpe en el rostro, golpe que lo saco del asiento, pero que parecía no haberlo sentido en absoluto – son un montón de desgraciados – miro con furia a los pertenecientes del equipo de soccer – y tu… maldigo el día en que te comencé a querer

Los ojos ocultos tras los goggles del chico se pusieron en blanco tras levantar un poco la vista y ver el rostro dolido de la chica parada frente a él, una fuerte punzada se posiciono en su corazón antes de verla salir del salón de clases y dirigirse a donde solo ella sabía.

*** * * Mientras tanto * * * **

Tras el encuentro con Endou el día anterior y el hecho de haberse dormido tarde por pasar parte de la noche jugando, al peli-negro de cienes rapadas se le había hecho tarde por lo que salió corriendo hacia la escuela.

\- Maldito despertador – maldecía al aparatito que había asesinado un par de horas antes mientras corría a toda prisa para poder llegar, sin detenerse y sin fijarse por la prisa que llevaba, termino chocando con alguien que salía de una de las calles – maldición

\- L-Lo siento, ¿estás bien? – pregunto la persona frente a él que le extendía la mano para poder ayudarlo a levantarse

\- Si, gracias – tomo aquella blanquecina mano y al levantar la mirada se encontró con unos orbes escarlata en los que destellaban multicolores

\- De verdad lo lamento – la chica de cabellos blanquecinos hizo una leve reverencia frente al de orbes negros, que no dejaba de ver cada detalle de la linda chica – bueno – se levantó y le regalo una tierna sonrisa, la cual sonrojo al chico – un placer… este… ¿c-cuál es tu nombre? – pregunto algo apenada

\- A-Attakai – se presentó y le extendió la mano, la cual tomo de inmediato la chica

\- Un placer Attakai, yo soy Aiko – sonrió de nuevo y el sonrojo del chico de vio en incremento – espero volverte a ver – con esto último la chica siguió con su camino, dejando al chico de lentes parado en medio del camino

\- Ah… la escuela – reacciono segundos después y se puso de nuevo en marcha

*** * * De regreso * * * **

El rumor de la apuesta se siguió extendiendo, y se hizo aún más grande después de lo ocurrido entre el de rastas y Andrea, quien después de eso ya no fue vista por la escuela.

Para esta, la segunda clase, ya todos los alumnos sabían lo que pasaba, y para evitar problemas, Suzuno llevo a Elizabeth a ese lugar que para ella era tan preciado y poder hablar tranquilamente de aquel rumor, que al final no era falso.

\- Supongo que ya estas enterada – Fuusuke decidió aclarar el mismo las cosas con Beth, antes de que alguien más le llenara la cabeza de ideas aún peores – prefiero que lo sepas de mi boca, y no de la de los demás

Sus orbes oscuros veían entristecidos el rostro del albino parado frente a ella, el brillo de las lágrimas amenazantes con apoderarse de ellos emergía lentamente, su rostro enrojeció por el coraje que sentía en ese momento hacia el chico de orbes azules, y al mismo tiempo hacia ella, por quererle tanto

\- Entonces, ¿fui un juego? – pregunto y bajo lentamente la cabeza, temerosa de la respuesta que este le pudiera dar

\- Nunca tuve esa intensión – le respondió el albino que posando su mano sobre la barbilla de la peli-rosa levanto su rostro delicadamente – cuando te pedí ser mi novia, fue porque realmente me gustabas – limpio con cuidado las pequeñas gotas saladas que salían de sus ojos y la abrazo con fuerza, abrazo que ella correspondió

*** * * Torre de acero * * * **

Tras lo ocurrido con el chico de orbes rojos, Andrea sintió la necesidad de ir a donde todo comenzó, es decir, el lugar donde el chico había comenzado a ganársela y ese sitio era la torre, subió hasta lo más alto de esta y se sentó mientras veía como el sol tomaba lentamente más altitud e iluminaba completamente todo, a su mente regreso el instante en que el castaño la abrazaba para consolarla por la muerte de su gato, por lo que no pudo evitar que las lágrimas escaparan y recorrieran su rostro, de cierta manera, y aunque lo quisiera seguir negando, estaba enamorada del de goggles y le dolía mucho lo que había ocurrido, abrazo con fuerza sus rodilla y poso su cabeza en medio de estas para comenzar a llorar y desahogarse.

*** * * En otro sitio * * * **

Las cosas se habían salido por completo de control, ya que el rumor se había extendido hasta la escuela donde estudiaban los demás, Brittany había oído de la supuesta apuesta, pero no le dio la más mínima importancia, ya que apenas se había reconciliado con Genda, además de que sabía que para ella, el castaño solo tenía disponible el lugar de mejor amiga, en su mente sabia, o pensaba que el chico de ojos azules jamás la vería de otro modo, por lo que si había o no tomado parte de esa apuesta no le afectaría en lo más mínimo.

\- Buenos días – saludo a Sakuma y Genda que hasta su llegada se encontraban hablando de aquella apuesta

\- Buenos días – saludaron ambos chicos viendo como Britt se sentaba al lado

*** * * En los pasillos * * * **

Al contrario de Brittany que estaba de lo más tranquila, Murasaki buscaba llena de rabia a su idiota por toda la escuela, llevaba ya un buen rato buscándolo y aun no lo encontraba, camino por cada pasillo hasta que al fin lo pudo divisar en el pasillo central del tercer piso

\- Nagumo – le llamo mientras se acercaba a él, una vez cerca lo tomo de la camisa y lo jalo para quedar frente a frente – ¿también estás metido en eso? – pregunto lanzándole una intimidante mirada

\- ¿D-De que hablas? – pregunto como si no estuviese enterado de nada, sabiendo bien a lo que la peli-violeta se refería

\- Mas te vale que no estés metido en ese asunto – amenazo la joven antes de soltarlo – si me entero que fuiste parte de esa apuesta te hare conocer el infierno – la oji-naranja sentencio al chico antes de ponerse en marcha hacia su clase – te veo después de clases – le dijo antes de desaparecer por el pasillo

*** * * En el hospital * * ***

Shizen estaba en la sala donde estaban todos los niños internados, jugaba alegremente con ellos sin notar que afuera de aquella sala llena de niños se encontraba el peli-crema viendo como la castaña se divertía con los pequeños, ver la sonrisa de la chica le gustaba, desde muy pequeños siempre le gusto esa espontanea sonrisa que la de orbes verde aqua ponía cuando hacía algo que realmente disfrutaba.

\- Te tengo – tomo a uno de los pequeños y lo levanto haciendo reír al niño, sonrió y se quedó observando un par de segundos más antes de ir donde su padre, que lo esperaba.

*** * * De regreso * * * **

El aura depresiva alrededor de Kazemaru se notaba a la distancia, su mirada se posaba cada 3 segundos en el asiento vacío de Lizzy, le preocupaba mucho el pensar que le hubiera pasado algo, pensó un momento en lo que podría hacer para poder hablar con ella y pedirle perdón.

Espero hasta que la clase terminara y saco su celular, marco el número de la rubia y espero en la línea, el teléfono sonó un par de veces, antes de mandarlo al buzón, repitió la acción, una, dos, tres veces más, repitiendo la acción anterior, siguió intentando hasta que su vista se posó en la entrada y vio a la chica de ojos verdes entrando con la cabeza gacha, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hasta donde ella

\- Lizzy – se hinco frente a su asiento y le tomo las manos – estaba preocupado – acaricio la mejilla de la rubia y después le levanto el rostro, se dio cuenta que la chica había estado llorando, el color rojo en sus verdes ojos le indicaba eso, una opresión en su pecho se formó de repente, se acercó más a ella y la abrazo con fuerza de la cintura mientras seguía hincado en el suelo, con las lágrimas recorriendo libremente sus mejillas hundió su rostro en las piernas de la chica – por favor perdóname

* * *

**Listo... es todo lo que tengo... no me maten *asustada en el suelo***

**_Attakai: Muajajaja haré que el mundo pague por todo *aparecen relámpagos tras él***

**De que hablas? *confundida***

**_Attakai: De nada... pero siempre quise decir eso. Esperamos les haya gustado el capitulo **

**Adios :3**

**_Attakai: Hasta la siguiente**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola... el día de hoy estoy algo hiperactiva**

**_Attakai: Tu estas hiperactiva... y yo con mucho sueño *bostezo***

**Les dejo aquí el corto capitulo que escribí mientras el chocolate me daba mas energía**

**_Attakai: *bostezo* esperamos les guste**

* * *

Las manos de la rubia levantaron lentamente el rostro del oji-avellana, los orbes de ambos se encontraron, ella con lágrimas apenas saliendo, y él con lágrimas amenazando con salir de nuevo, Lizzy le regalo una sonrisa antes de que el ex velocista la abrazara de nuevo

\- ¿Hasta cuándo? – pregunto la de orbes verdes acariciando el cabello de quien aún se mantenía abrazado a ella, haciendo que este levantara la vista confundido - ¿Cuánto más durara esta apuesta? – explico su incógnita mientras lo miraba fijamente

\- Por mi cuenta ya termino – le dijo el peli-azul sonriéndole, ella solo se limitó a corresponder aquel abrazo que ambos esperaban

*** * * Mientras tanto * * ***

Fudou salía de la escuela, o más bien, escapaba, ya que lo hastiaba el hecho de que lo estuvieran juzgando si saber bien las cosas, camino un par de calles hasta un parque donde se sentó en una banca

\- Así que, ¿una apuesta? – Escucho una voz cercana a él, obligándolo a dar vuelta y topándose con unos fruncidos ojos azul hielo – sabía que eras idiota, pero no pensé que hasta tales extremos

\- No tengo nada que decir – se limitó y se puso nuevamente de pie con intención de alejarse

\- ¿Cuál era tu plan? – Pregunto Shion cruzada de brazos – ¿Enamorarme para ganarle a tus amigos? ¿Usarme como un trofeo? – las interrogantes de la peli-negra eran como duras puñaladas al chico, que aunque no lo admitiese, al principio de todo era su plan, pero se olvidó de ello tras pasar más tiempo con la chicas de mechas azules – No puedo creer lo idiota que fui, creí que eras diferente – cada palabra era un golpe más duro que el anterior

\- Suficiente – dijo el castaño con los ojos fruncidos, acercándose de nuevo a la peli-negra – nunca tuve intención de jugar contigo – la tomo del rostro obligándola a mirarlo directamente

\- ¿Cómo creerte? – pregunto ella, dejando al chico sin respuesta alguna, ¿Cómo demostrarle que no quería jugar con ella?

De un solo movimiento, el de orbes verdes la jalo hacia sí, uniendo sus labios con los de Shion en un corto beso y dejando a la de ojos azul hielo sonrojada por el acto del castaño

\- Solo debes creerme – le dijo también sonrojado y acercándose para besarla de nuevo, siendo este un beso más largo que el anterior

*** * * En otro sitio * * ***

Yugata iba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela, y no en busca del cabeza de helado, sino en busca de su querido amigo cabeza de cereza, la noticia de la apuesta ya había llegado a oído de todos los jóvenes de la ciudad, y ella sabía de sobra que el peli-rojo era amigo de Endou, por lo que como amiga de Mei, decidió actuar en su defensa, se dirigió a la biblioteca, encontrándose al fin con el chico de ojos esmeralda.

\- Al fin – la de orbes escarlata cerró la puerta del lugar y se acercó al peli-rojo aun con el ceño fruncido - tu formaste parte de ello, ¿no es verdad? – pregunto parada frente al chico

\- No sé de qué me estás hablando – el peli-rojo siguió con su lectura hasta que la mano de la chica obstruyo la página del libro y obligándolo a verla cara a cara

\- Sabes perfectamente a que me refiero – insistió la peli-negra – ¿acaso planeabas jugar con Mei?

\- Nunca planee jugar con Mei, ella ya está al tanto de eso – respondió Hiroto encarándosele a la de orbes escarlata

\- ¿Qué? – La confesión del peli-rojo sorprendió a la chica, haciendo que su ceño se frunciera aún más – ¿Eres idiota o qué? ¿Cómo se te ocurrió?

\- Le dije la verdad y ella me perdono – le respondió el peli-rojo – y al menos tengo el valor de decir las cosas – dicha oración confundió a la chica, el solo aqueo un poco la ceja – como es que juzgas lo que hago sabiendo como tratas a Midorikawa, si, tal vez me porte como basura, pero al menos yo fui honesto con Mei – continuo diciendo acorralando a la chica con sus palabras - ¿Y qué hay de ti? Desde siempre has tratado mal a Mido sin razón, solo por el hecho de que no te agrada su actitud lo tratas mal – el peli-rojo tomo su libro y se levantó para irse, dejando a Yugata pensando en lo que le decía, ciertamente tenia razón, siempre había tratado mal a Midorikawa solo por su actitud infantil y tierna – cuando tu tengas el valor de aceptar tus errores júzgame, no antes – Hiroto salió de la biblioteca y dejo a Yugata pensando en las cosas

*** * * Rampa de patinetas * * ***

Mikury se encontraba en la rampa esperando su turno, el torneo que se llevaba a cabo en ese momento estaba hasta el tope de gente, pero la mente de la chica con heterocromia regresaba a la confesión que el moreno le había hecho días antes, amarraba sus patines mientras sostenía un pocky entre sus labios

\- Siguiente concursante… Fuchika Mikury – el anunciador la menciono desde el altavoz, haciéndola reaccionar

La peli-negra se dirigió a la rampa e intento realizar la rutina que había practicado estando con Tobitaka, un recuerdo rápido del chico en su mente la distrajo y la hizo caer, se levantó y de reojo pudo notar al peli-morado en el público

\- Tu puedes Mikury – le grito el de ojos oscuros, haciendo sonreír a la oji-morado-amarillo que se puso de pie para iniciar de nuevo su rutina, la cual pudo concluir de manera perfecta, tal como le había salido durante las practicas

\- El siguiente concursante – el anunciador estaba presentando al que seguía tras la peli-negra mientras ella se reunía con el chico en la parte de atrás de la rampa más grande

\- De verdad lo lamento – se disculpó el peli-morado que se acercó para abrazarla, abrazo que la chica correspondió

\- Gracias por venir – la chica se separó para mirarlo a los ojos, le sonrió de manera cálida antes de acercarse a su rostro para darle un corto beso, dejando al chico sonrojado

*** * * De regreso al hospital * * ***

Shizen salió después de haber jugado por un buen rato con los niños

\- ¿Te divertiste? – pregunto el peli-crema parado tras ella, sorprendiendo a la chica

\- ¿A qué hora llegaste? – pregunto la Shizen mirando al goleador de fuego

\- Hace ya un rato – Goenji sonrió al ver el rostro de sorpresa de Shizen

\- ¿Paso algo? – pregunto la oji-verde aqua provocando que la expresión del chico cambiara por completo

\- Ya todos lo saben – le respondió el de ojos oscuros sorprendiendo aún más a la castaña

\- ¿Estas bromeando? - pregunto la chica sin cambiar la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro, obteniendo a cambio una negación con la cabeza por parte del chico - ¿como fue que paso? - volvió a interrogar

\- No lo sabemos - respondió el de ojos negros

\- Y... ¿donde esta Endou? - pregunto preocupada por el castaño, que aunque fuera un torpe, seguía siendo su primo

*** * * En otro sitio * * ***

Tras haber llegado tarde a la escuela, Attakai se encontraba limpiando un poco el gimnasio como castigo, mientras pasaba el trapeador por todo el suelo del gimnasio, escuchaba como alguien se acercaba a donde se encontraba, al sentir demasiado cerca los pasos se dio vuelta, encontrándose con quien menos se hubiese esperado.

\- ¿Tienes un momento? – pregunto el castaño de la banda naranja

\- Supongo – Attakai lo miro unos instantes antes de darle un golpe con el trapeador

\- ¿Y eso porque fue? – pregunto desconcertado

\- Por ensuciar donde ya había limpiado – el de ojos negros dejo a un lado el trapeador y la cubeta para después sentarse en el suelo – bien, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – pregunto sin quitarle los ojos de encima

\- Pues veras – el castaño se sentó frente a su "amigo", para hablarle de todo el dilema que había causado

* * *

**Es algo corto, pero es lo que pude escribir mientras tenia el efecto del chocolate**

**_Attakai: *durmiendo en el suelo***

**Ahora me voy, llevare al tsundere a dormir, espero les haya gustado. Saludos.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Holis :3, ¿a que esperaban ya la conti?**

**_Attakai: La habría terminado antes de no ser porque ha estado haciendo otras cosas**

**Ok, no les mentiré, lo admito... llevo días jugando FNAF 4 y me había olvidado de que debía actualizar**

**_Attakai: Bien, ya que lo admitió vamos a la conti, que de ante mano se que les encantara... o al menos eso creo**

* * *

Habían pasado ya varios minutos desde que el de anteojos se había sentado a escuchar la historia del castaño, cada detalle de la dichosa apuesta le fue confesada en ese momento, desde el inicio hasta el problema que ahora se presentaba y en parte de la historia incluso le confeso su plan de acercarse a Chiaki para poder ganar, haciendo que frunciera el ceño pero calmándose para seguir escuchando.

\- Y eso es todo lo que paso – término de contarle el castaño

\- Ya veo – fue lo único que salió de la boca del peli-negro que se levantó en silencio y se acercó al de la banda naranja que seguía sentado en el suelo, sin mediar palabra de advertencia el de ojos oscuros le propino una patada en el estómago, haciendo que del impacto cayera recostado en el suelo y se llevara la mano al lugar donde el chico lo había golpeado – eso fue por intentar jugar con mi hermana – con el ceño entre fruncido le extendió la mano para levantarlo, el castaño dudo un momento en tomarla o no, opto por tomarla y una vez levantado Attakai le propino otro golpe en el rostro, haciendo que de nuevo perdiera el balance - ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto viendo al castaño en silencio en el suelo – ¿juegas con una chica pero no puedes responderme el golpe? ¿Tan cobarde eres?, anda, levántate – Attakai le acababa de establecer un reto al de la banda naranja, reto que el chico no rechazo pues se levantó de vuelta y con la misma mirada decisiva que tuvo cuando más joven se le lanzo al más bajo

*** * * Mientras tanto * * ***

Tras haberse separado de aquel largo beso, el castaño de ojos verdes sonrió mirando a Shion, quien lo tomo de los hombros para continuar con la tarea de juntar sus labios, cosa contraria fue lo que paso, Shion lo había tomado de los hombros para tomar más impulso y darle aquel rodillazo con más fuerza.

\- ¿Enserio creíste que me creería ese cuento? – el frio que salía de los ojos de la chica era algo completamente diferente para él, nunca la había visto así de molesta

\- No es ningún cuento – se levantaba con dificultad el de ojos verdes y se paraba de nuevo frente a la chica, tratando de tomarle el rostro para besarla de nuevo, cosa que no permitió la peli-negra, alejándose de él con aquella mirada que le hacía sentir dolor al más alto

\- No soy la niña tonta que tú piensas Fudou – le seguía mirando con aquella frialdad, sabía que hacer que ella se olvidara de ello no sería tan simple, ella al no recibir respuesta por parte del castaño se dio la vuelta y se fue dejándolo – no me busques más – fue lo último que le dijo antes de perderse entre las personas que transitaban por el lugar

\- Tsk… maldición – se dio la vuelta y camino hacia la escuela de vuelta con las manos echas puños, tenía que arreglar algo con Endou

*** * * Torre de acero * * ***

Kidou había buscado por todos lados a la peli-negra sin obtener ningún resultado en los lugares donde la había buscado por lo que solo le quedaba revisar ese sitio antes de ir a su casa, subió en silencio a la torre y observo a la chica sentada abrazando sus rodillas, la punzada en el pecho del castaño regreso al ver a la chica de ese modo, se acercó de a poco a ella hasta estar a su lado y se sentó para abrazarla, Andrea sin necesidad de levantar el rostro se dio cuenta de quién era, lo empujaba para apartarlo, no tenía ganas de estar con nadie

\- Por favor Andrea, escúchame – la voz entrecortada del chico provoco un ligero escalofrió en su cuerpo, levanto el rostro encontrándose con los rojos orbes del chico que brillaban por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir

\- ¿Qué debo escuchar? – Pregunto con un tono algo hostil mientras las lágrimas recorrían de nuevo libres por sus mejillas – ¡querías jugar conmigo!

\- No – le respondió el de rastas – nunca tuve esa intensión – se volvió a acercar a la chiquilla para abrazarla siéndole permitido esta vez – no pienses que quería jugar contigo, porque no es verdad – el calor que el abrazo que le trasmitía el chico la lleno de tranquilidad y la hizo corresponder aquel abrazo que necesitaba desde, se aferró a la espalda del chico con fuerza mientras dejaba en libertad todo lo que sentía

*** * * En otro sitio * * ***

Yugata caminaba en silencio hacia su casa, tras haber analizado todo lo que el peli-rojo le había echado en cara se sentía de lo peor, las palabras del chico le habían dado directo al orgullo, se sentía molesta y llena de frustración, sabía que era verdad lo que el chico le había dicho, pero detestaba sentirse así, se sentía inferior y eso le molestaba, miro a la distancia y diviso al peli-verde frente a un carrito de helados, el helado que el chico llevaba tenía alrededor d bolas de helado con cobertura de chocolate y pistaches, pudo notar la dulce sonrisa que tenía en los labios, y sin saber porque también sonrió sin quitarle la vista de encima, se detuvo a pensar un momento, volvió de nuevo la vista al chico y camino hacia donde estaba este

\- Hola – trato de sonar lo más tranquila, mientras el chico sintió un escalofrió recorriendo su espalda antes de darse la vuelta con lentitud para encontrarse con los ojos escarlata de la chica, pero esta vez lo miraban de otra manera, era la primera vez que miraba a la chica de frente sin sentir miedo

\- H-Hola – respondió un poco nervioso, a pesar de que la chica no llevaba aquella fría y homicida mirada con que siempre lo miraba, siempre le había gustado la peli-negra, pero por aquel escudo de inaccesibilidad que la rodeaba no era capaz de decirle las cosas de frente – ¿n-necesitas algo? – pregunto con un leve sonrojo asomándose por sus mejillas

\- Quería darte las gracias por los boletos – le dijo la peli-negra mirando extrañada esa actitud del chico, no se sentía asustado o intimidado como en otras ocasiones – también quería saber, si te gustaría ir conmigo – la propuesta de Yugata no solo lo sorprendió a él, sino también a ella, acababa de invitar al cabeza de helado a un concierto con ella, ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Porque de repente ese odio que le tenía había desaparecido?

\- M-Me encantaría – la respuesta del chico la hizo salir de sus pensamientos y la obligo a mirarlo de nuevo, una tierna sonrisa se había dibujado en los labios de este y sin querer provoco que una sonrisa leve se dibujara en los labios de ella.

*** * * En otro lugar * * ***

Chiaki esperaba afuera del cine completamente sonrojada, pensando en lo que le había aquella mañana que se encontró con el peli-plateado

*** / / * Flash Back * / / ***

Aquella mañana había salido más temprano de lo normal, y ya que Attakai se había dormido hasta tarde no lo despertó, camino tranquila a la escuela y como cada mañana, el de ojos turquesa la esperaba en el parque

\- Buenos días Chiaki – saludo el chico una vez que la peli-blanca se acercó a él

\- B-Buenos días Fubuki – saludo tímida y con aquel sonrojo que aparecía en sus mejillas cada vez que el chico le regalaba aquella sonrisa, sentía que el corazón le explotaría con fuerza, por lo que desvió la mirada, haciendo sonreír al chico por aquella inocencia que la chica tenía

\- Vamos – el chico se levantó de donde se encontraba sentado y la tomo de la mano para encaminarse a la escuela, Chiaki por su cuenta sentía que en cualquier momento terminaría colapsando ante el encanto del príncipe de hielo - ¿te gustaría hacer algo por la tarde? – escucho haciendo que su rostro se levantara encontrándose de nuevo con aquella brillante sonrisa que la ponía tan nerviosa y la llevo a asentir lentamente deteniéndose frente a la puerta de la escuela – entonces nos veremos en el cine por la tarde – una última sonrisa fue lo último que la oji-plateado vio antes de entrar deprisa a clases

*** / / * Fin Flash Back * / / ***

Miraba hacia el suelo y jugaba con sus dedos mientras esperaba a que el peli-plateado llegara, trato de arreglarse lo más que pudo sin parecer que había tratado de verse diferente a otros días, se inspecciono una última vez, la falda combinaba a la perfección con su blusa, su cabello estaba perfectamente peinado, no llevaba mucho maquillaje encima y aun así se sentía insegura, en más de una ocasión pensó en regresar a casa y cambiarse de nuevo, pero no quería dejarlo esperando mucho tiempo, dio un respiro para tranquilizarse

\- Hola Chiaki – escucho su tierna voz tras ella y volteo para poder verlo, de nuevo ese sonrojo que aparecía tras verlo regreso – Que linda estas – le alago el chico haciendo que aquel sonrojo fuera en incremento – ¿vamos? – pregunto acercándose a ella, la peli-blanca solo asintió y con timidez lo tomo del brazo para entrar al cine

*** * * Mientras tanto * * ***

Murasaki caminaba con su novio de regreso hacia su casa, desde hacía un buen rato que el peli-rojo no decía absolutamente nada, cosa que extraño a la peli-violeta que lo miro de reojo y vio que la mirada del oji-ámbar se encontraba perdida en la nada, se detuvo sin previo aviso deteniendo al chico también

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto la chica posando sus manos en su cintura y mirándolo con seriedad

\- No me pasa nada – desvió la mirada de los ojos naranja de la chica tratando de evitar el contacto visual

\- Estas actuando extraño, así que dime que te pasa porque al final me enterare – le dijo la chica tomando su rostro y obligándolo a verla a los ojos

\- Es sobre lo que habías escuchado – trato de desviar la mirada de nuevo pero siendo que ella aún tenía su mano en su rostro le fue imposible

\- ¿Hablas de la apuesta? – Pregunto sin quitarle los ojos de encima, el solo asintió - ¿fuiste parte de eso verdad? - el peli-rojo volvió a asentir, ella lo soltó y suspiro pesadamente - Haruya eres un idiota – le dijo molestando un poco al chico - un idiota con complejo de tulipán… pero sigues siendo mi idiota – lo tomo del uniforme y le dio un beso en los labios para soltarlo después – ahora date prisa, ya es tarde – Murasaki se volvió a poner en marcha dejando algo confuso al oji-ámbar que la siguió segundos después y la tomo de la mano para seguir caminando

*** * * De regreso * * ***

Shizen y Goenji llegaron corriendo al gimnasio y abrieron la puerta de golpe, encontrándose con el peli-negro y el castaño hechos polvo en el suelo, ambos chicos se encontraban agitados con varios golpes en el rostro, pero por alguna razón ambos chicos parecían satisfechos con lo que había ocurrido

-¿Qué te paso? – la de orbes verde aqua se acercó a su primo y lo ayudo a sentarse

\- Nada, solo nos divertíamos – respondió el castaño sonriendo tan alegre y cálido como cuando asistía a la secundaria, haciendo que ella sonriera con ojos llorosos, al parecer su primo había regresado a ser el de antes

* * *

**Y aquí termina el capitulo :3**

**_Attakai: Esperamos que les haya gustado y ahora desinstalare ese juego maldito antes de que le de muerte también a esta laptop**

**Eres cruel, ni siquiera lo he terminado... **

**_Attakai: Lastima por ti, hasta el siguiente cap**

**Sayo~**


	16. Chapter 16

**Holis :3 después de un buen rato haciendo absolutamente nada me decidí a terminar esta conti**

**_Attakai: Al menos ahora admites que no hacías nada *comiendo chocolate***

**Bien bien, ya que le di gusto al tsundere admitiendo lo que el quería, vamos a la conti!**

* * *

La furia que el ex mohicano lanzaba por los ojos hacia que las personas que se cruzaran en su camino se quitaran de forma inmediata de este, estaba verdaderamente molesto, con cada paso que daba apretaba con más fuerza los puños, los cuales ya estaban rojizos por tanto apriete que el castaño les estaba dando, entro a la escuela y vio que por el pasillo central venia su objetivo, no le importo en lo más mínimo que viniera con Goenji o Shizen, mucho menos si venia Attakai, tanta era la rabia que tenia que el resto del mundo desapareció automáticamente de su radar, se acercó al grupo de chicos y de la nada se abalanzo contra el de la banda naranja tirándolo al suelo, una vez ahí se sentó sobre el chico y sin ningún tipo de compasión comenzó a golpear su rostro de lleno con el puño cerrado, mientras debajo de este el chico simplemente luchaba para quitarlo de encima, hasta que finalmente lo logro

\- Eres un maldito – agitadamente lo señalo en de ojos verdes que aun sentía mucho coraje recorrer su cuerpo – por ti y tus estúpidas ideas Shion se alejara de mi – el de ojos marrón escupió un poco

\- A mí no me culpes, si se aleja de ti es porque eres muy inútil para tener una chica – en un rápido movimiento Endou arremetió contra el de orbes jade, sin embargo este inclino su cuerpo ligeramente hacia delante esquivando el golpe, mientras lanzaba un puñetazo al estómago del de la banda naranja, el golpe lo dejo sin aliento y lo hizo caer de nuevo, Fudou se volvió a posicionar sobre el cuerpo de este, para evitar de nuevo los golpes en su rostro Endou giro el cuerpo para posicionarse él sobre su compañero

\- ¡Endou! – el rostro de impacto por parte de Shizen no se hizo esperar, mientras ambos chicos rodaban por el patio, hasta que de suerte, Endou se quedó debajo del castaño, quien sonrió de forma ladina al ver a su víctima de forma indefensa – Goenji por favor detenlos – le pidió suplicante a su novio que se acercó a ambos chicos junto con Attakai y con bastante dificultad lograron separar a ambos chicos

\- No creas que esto acaba aquí – amenazo Fudou quien era sujetado por Goenji para evitar que golpeara de nuevo al castaño – en cuento me suelte ten por seguro que acabare contigo – continuo amenazando mientras Shizen se acercaba preocupada a su primo

*** * * Mientras tanto * * ***

El chico de hielo se encontraba en una heladería, se había mantenido ahí los últimos minutos mirando por ratos el reloj y otros ratos más la puerta, hasta que finalmente la vio entrar por esta

\- Siento llegar tan tarde – le dijo Beth que antes de sentarse frente al chico posiciono un corto beso en sus labios

\- Tranquila, todo está bien – le dijo sonriéndole como lo hacía solo estando con ella, saco un momento su teléfono que no paraba de sonar como loco

\- Fuusuke – le llamo la chica tímidamente, el nombrado volvió la vista hacia ella y observo que de la nada la chiquilla tenía un rubor en las mejillas – t-tu… iras al baile de la escuela conmigo, ¿verdad? – pregunto mirándolo tiernamente

Siendo sincero, el no planeaba ir al baile, detestaba los lugares con personas en masa, pero tampoco espero tener novia para cuando este se celebrara, y ya que era algo que a ella le haría feliz no se podía negar por más que quisiera, soltando un largo suspiro asintió.

\- Claro que iré contigo – le acaricio la mejilla como solía hacerlo – después de todo para eso soy tu novio – la de cabello rosado sonrió de felicidad, después de tanto admirarlo a escondidas al fin podría ir al baile con Suzuno Fuusuke, ¿Qué podría ser mejor que eso?

*** * * En otro lugar * * ***

Yugata miraba el techo en su habitación mientras la confusión reinaba en su cabeza, pensaba y pensaba en lo que realmente sentía hacia el peli-verde, una pequeña parte dentro de ella quería seguir creyendo que lo odiaba con todo su ser, pero no quería engañarse más, aunque se quisiera empeñar en esa idea las cosas ya eran evidentes, estaba segura de que se sentía atraída por el de ojos oscuros, soltó un suspiro cansado mientras imaginaba un poco en lo que podía ocurrir en el concierto al que lo había invitado, pensamiento que comenzó desde que se veían donde habían acordado, ambos vestidos de manera similar, con ropa oscura, siguió pensando en el cómo sería al entrar con él, el irse a la parte de enfrente cerca del escenario para poder ver mejor a las bandas, mirar y gritar de emoción en coro con el resto de la gente por lo genial que iba el concierto, repentinamente su pensamiento se desvió un poco a lo que ella consideraba una broma de mal gusto, haciéndola imaginar que el chico le volteaba el rostro despacio para besarla, ahí, en medio de la gente y con la música que más le gustaba a full el peli-verde la estaba besando como antes no lo había hecho nadie, se imaginó posando las manos en la nuca del chico para atraerlo más y que el beso se sintiera interminable, abrió los ojos y parpadeo un par de veces con un sonrojo elevado en sus mejillas, se sentó de golpe y negó efusivamente para olvidarse de ese último pensamiento que había tenido

\- Respira Yugata, respira – se decía a si misma aun con aquel sonrojo en las mejillas – tranquila, eso no pasara – se seguía repitiendo a pesar de que muy en el fondo esperaba que su pensamiento si se hiciera realidad

*** * * De regreso * * ***

Tras varios minutos de conversación moderadamente tranquila, Goenji pudo calmar a Fudou mientras Attakai y Shizen se cercioraban de que los golpes en el de la banda naranja no fueran de gravedad

\- ¿Ya? – le pregunto Goenji al chico que estaba en el suelo sentado respirando para tratar de calmarse

\- Ya – le dijo el castaño aun algo agitado por el coraje

\- Bien, ahora si dinos que paso – le pidió el peli-crema de pie cruzado de brazos

\- Shion se enteró de todo – le dijo el de ojos verdes aun con la mirada baja – no estaría en esta situación de no ser por él – el coraje le regresaba poco a poco y apretaba los puños mientras miraba al ex capitán del inazuma japan

\- No puedes culpar a Endou de lo que ocurrió con Shion – le dijo Attakai mirándolo seriamente – en vez de venir aquí y arreglar las cosas a lo bestia, debiste buscarla de nuevo y demostrarle que de verdad te importa

\- ¿Y se te ocurre algo para eso enano? – le cuestiono el ex mohicano

\- Claro – le dijo el peli-negro algo irritado, si algo le molestaba era que le dijeran así – sabes que el viernes habrá un baile aquí en la escuela, ¿Por qué no la traes? – le sugirió el chico mientras el otro analizaba la propuesta, quizás eso no sería tan mala idea

*** * * En otro sitio * * ***

El peli-rojo de ojos ambarinos miraba al techo en su habitación, recordando que Murasaki le había pasado el hecho de haber participado en esa apuesta, cosa que lo tenía nervioso, siendo que no sabe dónde había escuchado que si una mujer lo perdonaba era porque ya se había vengado o porque sabía dónde, cuándo y con quien lo haría, se sentó pensando en la idea de que la peli-morado pudiera estar con alguien más, cosa que no le agrado para nada, salió de su habitación y del lugar con la intención de hablar con ella y dejarle en claro que solo estaría con él, camino un par de calles hasta que la vio sentada en el parque leyendo un poco, se acercó a ella y la tomo del rostro para luego besarla, sorprendiendo a la chica, que dudo por unos segundo en corresponder o no, optando por la primera opción pasando las manos por su cuello para profundizar más el contacto, el beso duro hasta que ambos se quedaron sin aire, se separaron sonrojados.

\- ¿E-Eso porque fue? – pregunto desconcertada la de ojos naranja mientras lo miraba esperando una respuesta

\- Es para que sepas que solo yo seré tu idiota – le respondió el chico serio como pocas veces se le había podido ver, la peli-morado lo miro y una risilla escapo de sus labios - ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – pregunto cruzándose de brazos

\- Nunca hubiera tenido intensión de cambiarte – le dijo ella – seguirás siendo mi idiota hasta que decida que ya no – el chico sonrió y se acercó para abrazarla

*** * * Afuera del cine * * ***

Después de una entretenida película, en la cual Chiaki no hizo ni un solo ruido, la joven pareja salía del cine para poder dirigirse ya a sus respectivos hogares, la cercanía que el príncipe de hielo tenia hacia la menor hacia que ella se pusiera más nerviosa, lo que le parecía divertido pues el sonrojo que se le dibujaba a la chica le parecía de lo más tierno, de la nada le tomo la mano a la oji-plateado, que levanto la mirada sorprendida por la acción de chico encontrándose con sus orbes turquesa viéndola de una tierna manera, ella se acercó un poco más a él y lo abrazo del brazo, más pronto que tarde terminaron llegando a la casa de la chiquilla, donde al fin esta se soltó de su agarre

\- G-Gracias – le dijo ella bajando un poco la mirada

\- No agradezcas, no fue la gran cosa – le dijo el mirándola de cerca

La peli-blanca desvió un momento la mirada, para después verlo de nuevo y acercarse para darle un corto beso en los labios, su sonrojo fue en aumento cuando el peli-plateado le tomo la barbilla de nuevo para darle un beso algo más largo, la soltó segundos después y le sonrió de nuevo tiernamente

\- Nos vemos mañana – le dijo, ella solo asintió aun sonrojada mientras veía al peli-plateado alejarse despacio bajo la escasa luz de sol que quedaba de aquel día

* * *

**Listo! termine, y si me siento de mas animo quizás suba otra conti hoy... quizás**

**_Attakai: tengan por seguro que lo hará, aunque tenga que obligarla**

**Bueno, dejare este capitulo hasta aquí, ya que mi nivel de azúcar en la sangre esta bajo y así no puedo trabajar :3**

**_Attakai: todo eso es mentira... pero igual ya me quiero ir, saludos**

**Hasta la siguiente!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Holis :3 hace mucho que no actualizaba esta historia, y pensé que ya lo merecía**

**_Attakai: No pienso usar eso! *señalando un disfraz de panque***

**Perdiste la apuesta tsundere, ahora sufre! muajajaja! ... aquí les dejo la conti**

* * *

*** * * Mas tarde * * ***

Fudou había salido de la escuela con prisa después de la propuesta que el de anteojos le había dado, no era una idea tan mala, busco por el centro comercial a la peli-negra de mechas azules, logro visualizar a la chica en un local de videojuegos que recién habían abierto, un videojuego de pelea era exactamente donde estaba posada l vista de la morena, la chica estaba destrozando a su competencia, tras acabar la ronda vio como el competidor de esta comenzó a empujarla molesto por la burla que sus colegas le hacían al haber perdido con una chica, se molestó cuando por tanto empujarla la termino tirando al suelo, se acercó deprisa y le dio al chico un golpe en el estómago.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – le pregunto el chico molesto, que mantenía la mano en donde el castaño lo había golpeado

\- Tiraste a mi novia al suelo, que esperabas basura – respondió el de orbes verde bajo la atenta mirada de Shion que ahora estaba sonrojada por las palabras de este – ahora lárgate – el muchacho y sus acompañantes temblaron ante la inexpresiva mirada del chico y se fueron del lugar, respiro un momento antes de volver su vista a la chica - ¿estás bien? – le extendió la mano, la chica la tomo sonriendo y se sacudió la ropa una vez ya levantada

\- No tenías que mentirles – menciono la chica mirándolo

\- No les mentí – de la nada el chico la acerco de la cintura, haciendo que sus rostros quedaran viéndose a escasos centímetros uno del otro, miro de cerca las mejillas sonrojadas de la chica, sus orbes verdes chocaron un instante con los azul hielo de ella, se quedaron un momento en silencio antes de que se tomaran del rostro para comenzar a besarse con algo de desesperación

*** * * En el hospital * * ***

Shizen, preocupada por lo que le había ocurrido a su querido primo insistió en llevarlo al hospital y tras mucho insistir ambos chicos que iban con ella terminaron aceptando, ahora estaba en la sala de espera, mientras que uno de los médicos revisaba al castaño

\- ¿Ya estas más tranquila? – le pregunto el peli-crema que llego a sentarse a su lado y la abrazo por encima del hombro

\- ¿Ya se terminó eso? – Le formulo ella otra pregunta, la que confundió al chico – esa apuesta, ¿se acabó? – explico, el chico la miro un momento antes de asentir

\- Si, ya se terminó – suspiro enderezándose en su lugar, viendo como la chica bajaba la mirada un poco

\- ¿Significa que ya no necesitas que sea tu novia? – los mechones de cabello que llevaba sueltos en ese momento cubrían sus ojos, dejándole ver al moreno solo una entristecida sonrisa, sintió una fuerte opresión a ver el estado en el que la chica se encontraba, la acerco más a él y la abrazo con fuerza, sintiendo la calidez de las pequeñas lagrimas que Shizen estaba dejando escapar

\- Yo no he dicho eso – le dijo separándose un poco para limpiar con el pulgar las pequeñas y saladas gotitas que recorrían su rostro – que eso se haya terminado no significa que vayamos a terminar nosotros – le sonrió en un intento de hacerla sonreír, cosa que le funciono, se acercó de nuevo para besar su frente y abrazarla

*** * * En otro lugar * * ***

Britt se encontraba en la orilla del lago esperando a que llegara el castaño, extrañamente el castaño la había citado en ese sitio, suspiro cansada, ya llevaba un buen rato esperando y el chico aun no llegaba

\- Creo que al final no vendrá – se levantó ya dispuesta a irse cuando sintió unos brazos rodeando su cintura, frunció el ceño y le dio un golpe con el codo a aquella persona

\- Cálmate – le pidió el chico que ahora estaba en el suelo – soy yo – miro al de orbes azules ahora en el suelo sobando donde la de cabellos rojizos lo había golpeado – que ruda

\- Tú tienes la culpa – le dijo ayudándolo a levantarse – llegas tarde – le reprocho la chica cruzándose de brazos fingiendo molestia

\- Lo lamento – se disculpó el chico sentándose a la orilla del lago y palmeando a su lado, invitando a la Brittany a sentarse, la chica suspiro y se sentó al lado del muchacho – supongo habrás oído los rumores – ella se limitó a asentir al tiempo que abrazaba sus piernas y lo miraba de reojo

\- Todo el mundo los ha escuchado – le dijo la de orbes azul eléctrico mirándolo de reojo - ¿es verdad? – el chico no afirmo ni negó ante la pregunta de la chica, se mantuvo en completo silencio, dándole a entender a la peli-roja que los rumores eran ciertos

\- Nunca tuve intención de dañar a nadie – le dijo, haciendo que la vista de la chiquilla se posara por completo en él – estaba confundido con lo que sentía cuando accedí a esa apuesta – evitaba a toda costa el contacto visual con la chica

\- ¿confundido con qué? – pregunto ladeando un poco el rostro, ganándose la mirada azul del muchacho

\- Me canse de ser tu amigo – las palabras combinadas con la seriedad con que las dijo, hizo sentir mal a la chica, bajo la mirada algo entristecida antes de que el chico le tomara el mentón para que lo mirara – Britt, me gustas – el mismo tono de seriedad que uso anteriormente lo uso también en esta frase, no era una broma, de verdad le gustaba al castaño que ahora la miraba más de cerca, sus labios se rozaron un momento, un sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de ambos, seguido de una pequeña sonrisa y terminando en el cálido contacto boca a boca que ambos ansiaban desde hacía bastante tiempo

*** * * En otro lugar * * ***

Tras el pesado día que él peli-negro había tenido en la escuela, regresaba a casa más irritado que otras veces, se detuvo un momento frente a una librería, miro por un momento los libros en exhibición antes de seguir su camino, suspiro pesadamente recordando a la chica peli-blanca que se había encontrado esa mañana, seguía encantado con aquellos orbes escarlata, miro de reojo en una pequeña cafetería, topándose con aquella encantadora chiquilla, un rubor a bordo de inmediato sus mejillas, cuando la chica lo miro a través del cristal del negocio, acelero el paso avergonzado y sin darse cuenta termino estampándose con alguien.

\- L-Lo lamento – musito apenado con el chico frente a él

\- ¡Mis caramelos! – grito dramáticamente el peli-negro frente a él que miraba sus preciosos caramelos regados por el suelo

\- ¿Estas bien? – escucho de nuevo la cálida voz de Aiko a su lado, volvió la vista encontrándose con ella, su sonrojo ya notorio se hizo más grande al tomar la delicada mano de la chica

\- Gracias – desvió la mirada avergonzado, miro de nuevo al chico en el suelo y se acercó para ayudarlo – de verdad lo lamento – le extendió la mano, la cual golpeo el chico de ojos ambarinos molesto

\- Me pagaras cada uno de mis caramelos – con el ceño fruncido se levantó el muchacho y lo tomo con fuerza de la muñeca llevándolo con destino hacia la dulcería

\- A-Adiós – se despidió Aiko confundida del peli-negro, se sonrojo cuando Attakai le dijo adiós y le sonrió

*** * * Mientras tanto * * * **

El castaño de la banda naranja caminaba en completo silencio a su casa, al salir de la revisión vio a su prima y al goleador de fuego muy ocupados por lo que decidió irse por su cuenta para evitar molestarlos, pateaba mientras caminaba una pequeña piedra, suspiro recordando la idiotez que se le había ocurrido, pensando en el momento en el que se había convertido en esa persona cuando más joven solía sonreír por cualquier estupidez, tan concentrado iba que no noto el balón que se dirigió con fuerza a su cabeza y lo golpeo haciéndolo caer al suelo

\- Lo lamento – se acercó a él una chiquilla peli-negra – de verdad lo siento – lo miraba apenada por el golpe que le dio, el chico la miro con esa característica sonrisa que había llevado siempre en su rostro, la de ojos cobrizo lo miro un instante, parpadeo un par de veces – e-eres tu – señalo al castaño emocionada, confundiendo más de la cuenta al chico

\- S-Sí, soy yo – le sonrió confundido y divertido por el angelical rostro que tenia

\- Eres Endou Mamoru, ¿verdad? – Le sorprendió que la chica supiera su nombre – mi nombre es Hashimoto Yukishitsu –le extendió la mano sonriendo emocionada, el chico la tomo algo inseguro pensando en que la chica era algo extraña

\- Mucho gusto Yukishutsi… Yukitshisu – la miro avergonzado al no poder pronunciar su nombre mientras ella reía por lo bajo

\- Solo Yuki – le dijo sonriendo, avergonzando más al chico que sin saber por qué ahora estaba sonrojado – he jugado futbol desde que tú y tu equipo ganaron el futbol frontera internacional, aunque aún no soy muy buena – levanto su balón del suelo y se acercó al chico extendiéndole el balón – l-le importaría ayudarme un poco – bajo tímida la mirada y jugaba con los dedos sonrojada mientras el chico sostenía el balón

\- Claro, será un placer – fue la respuesta que le dio el castaño antes de tomar su mano y llevarla a una cancha cercana a ese lugar, mientras ella sonreía avergonzada por el contacto que el muchacho estaba teniendo con ella

*** * * En otro lugar * * ***

Andrea, que ahora iba de regreso a casa en compañía del castaño ya estaba más tranquila, miraba sonrojada el agarre en su mano derecha y con timidez entrelazo los dedos con los del chico y agacho la mirada para que el de ojos rojizos no notara su sonrojo

\- No tienes por qué avergonzarte – le menciono el de goggles, sorprendiendo a la peli-negra de lo bueno que era para leer sus expresiones, siguió desviando la mirada hasta llegar a la casa de la chica donde la esperaba ya su madre en la puerta preocupada

\- Andrea – le llamo la mujer mayor y se acercó a su hija para cerciorarse de que estaba bien, miro el agarre que los chicos tenían el cual fue desecho rápidamente por la de orbes carmín – pero si es Kidou – sonrió al reconocer por fin al acompañante de su hija – así que tú eres el novio de mi niña

\- Mamá – el chico rio divertido por la reacción apenada de la peli-negra y asintió

\- Bueno, me alegra que seas tú y no algún muchacho loco – Andrea inflo las mejillas sonrojada por lo que su madre le estaba diciendo al castaño – bueno, pero no nos quedemos aquí, pasa – le invito a pasar, miro de reojo a la chica a su lado

\- Le agradezco mucho, pero es algo tarde – hizo una reverencia ante la mayor y soltó el agarre de Andrea – buenas noches – se despidió y se retiró regalándole una última sonrisa a la peli-negra

*** * * Familia Yoshikawa * * ***

El peli-negro llego molesto a su casa, ya todos ahí estaba durmiendo cuando llego, se dirigió a su habitación y después de haber aventando la mochila en un rincón de esta se aventó cansado a la cama, suspiro, había pasado al menos dos horas de su vida en el que llamo el infierno cubierto de dulce, la dulcería a la que el muchacho lo había llegado no solo era increíblemente grande, sino que además quedaba bastante lejos de donde vivía, miro el reloj de pared, las 11:30 pm, suspiro cansado y se acomodó en su cama, deseando no volver a toparse con ese extraño chico nunca mas

*** * * A la mañana siguiente * * ***

Después de la larga noche que había tenido el peli-negro se encontraba ya en el salón de clases, en ese momento se encontraba leyendo un poco, un libro que su padre amablemente le había regalado por mantener buenas calificaciones, la llegada del profesor le hizo cerrar el libro y volver la vista al frente

\- Buenos días jóvenes, el día de hoy un nuevo compañero se unirá a nosotros, por favor denle la bienvenida – el hombre miro a la puerta y asintió, un chico peli-negro que llevaba una sudadera naranja obre el uniforme se adentró al salón, sin poder creerlo Attakai pensó que debía ser una broma del destino, una muy cruel – por favor preséntate

\- Mucho gusto – saludo levantando la mirada dejando ver sus ambarinos orbes – mi nombre es Masaki Nakamura, espero que nos llevemos bien – reverencio a la clase que a cambio le regalo un aplauso, se enderezo y por un instante su mirada choco con la mirada oscura del de anteojos y le regalo una sonrisa alegre

* * *

**Listo! ahí acaba el cap de hoy**

**_Attakai: *disfrazado de panque* como te odio**

**Eres un panquecito, no podrías ser un poco mas dulce?**

**_Attakai: No!**

**Ok, como quieras, espero que les haya gustado. Saludos**


	18. Chapter 18

**Holis :3, el día de hoy traigo un capitulo que hasta hace un par de horas no existía, ni siquiera se me había ocurrido poner esto, pero ahora que lo veo no es tan malo**

**_Attakai: *vestido de soldado* es increíble que mi hermana me quiera hacer eso**

**No hagas spoiler tsundere *lo mira* y porque ese disfraz**

**_Attakai: Sorato me ha declarado la guerra... y podrá medir mas que yo, pero al final hasta Tami-chan me aprecia mas a mi que a él**

**Lo se, muchas autoras te aprecian, pero deja de buscarte líos**

**_Attakai: Él comenzó y no pienso dejarlo ganar *se mete en un tanque* ademas yo soy mas adorable que él **

**Ok... creo que mejor vamos a la conti**

* * *

El peli-negro de orbes ambarinos posaba la vista en el chico del fondo del salón que hablaba con el castaño de la banda naranja, el mismo chico que había sido culpable de la muerte de sus dulces, sonrió para sus adentros y un sonrojo se posó en sus mejillas cuando lo vio sonreír, no sabía que era lo que tenía el muchacho de anteojos, pero le atraía bastante, rápidamente volteo hacia otro lado cuando el peli-negro de orbes oscuros lo miro un momento.

**\- POV Attakai –**

No sé qué es lo que le pasa a ese sujeto, ¿Qué diablos me ve?, hay algo en el que no me termina de agradar en él, siendo sincero, es bastante extraño, su mirada es horriblemente penetrante y su actitud es bastante infantil, dudo mucho poder llevarme bien con alguien así…

**\- Fin POV Attakai -**

Masaki volvió la vista después cuando lo vio levantarse y salir del salón en compañía del castaño, suspiro y se recostó un momento en su pupitre, al parecer no le agradaba mucho a ese muchacho, por lo que se decidió a cambiar eso de algún modo, se levantó decidido y fue a dar un paseo por la escuela, pensando que alguien en ese lugar lo podría ayudar o por lo menos que podría ver algo que lo ayudara

Saliendo del salón por asares del destino vio a Attakai hablando con su pequeña hermanita, quien le entregaba el almuerzo que había olvidado, pensó un momento y en cuanto los vio separarse se acercó lo más sigilosamente que pudo a la peli-blanca y la llevo consigo.

*** / / * Mientras tanto * / / ***

Hiroto se encontraba parado en la entrada de la escuela, esperando a que Mei llegara para poder hablar con ella, lo habían invitado al baile que habría en la escuela donde estudiaba Endou y quería que su pareja fuera la linda castaña, la vio llegar a la distancia en compañía de Yugata, chasqueo los dedos pues no quería que la peli-negra supiera, después de lo que le había dicho sobre su actitud hacia el peli-verde lo último que quería era verla. Al estar más cerca de él tanto la de orbes escarlata choco la mirada con el oji-esmeralda por un momento antes de seguir su camino, suspiro cansado, esperando que a lo largo del día se separara un poco de su querida Mei para poder decirle lo que quería.

*** / / * En otro lugar * / / ***

En ningún momento pensó en como termino de ese modo, el chico vivía bajo la advertencia de ser expulsado de la escuela si no se comportaba, pero de alguna manera la peli-negra lo había convencido para no asistir a clases ese día y pasar el rato en el parque, los videojuegos o el lago, cosa que no le desagrado mucho al principio, hasta que se acordó que ese día tendría examen de historia, sin más que hacer, siguió con su plan de pasar la tarde con la que ya oficialmente era su novia y después inventaría algo para que le permitieran realizar el examen

\- Te lo dije – celebraba la peli-negra por haberlo vencido de nuevo en los videojuegos

\- Tsk, deja de echármelo en cara – el chico la miro con el ceño entre fruncido

\- No te enojes, quizás si te enseño me puedas ganar algún día – se seguía riendo la chica por lo nada bien que jugaba el castaño

El chico la miro riendo y se acercó para darle un beso corto, haciendo sonrojar a Shion que después se acercó por otro beso, esta vez un poco más largo

*** / / * En otro sitio * / / ***

Kazemaru estaba sentado en una de las áreas verdes de la parte trasera de la escuela, esperaba pacientemente a que su muñequita apareciera, cosa que sucedió minutos después, la chica llego deprisa a donde se encontraba el muchacho

\- Lamento la tardanza - se disculpó la chiquilla algo agitada por lo deprisa que iba

\- No te preocupes – sonrió en cuanto la chica se sentó a su lado y se recostó en su regazo, provocando que se sonrojara y suspirara - ¿iremos al baile este viernes? – pregunto el oji-avellana, sorprendiendo a Lizzy, pues sabía que no le gustaba bailar al chico

\- ¿E-Enserio iras conmigo? – pregunto aun sorprendida la de orbes verdes haciendo reír un poco al chico

\- Siempre y cuando sea contigo – le acaricio la mejilla sin quitarle la mirada de encima, tímidamente asintió, cosa que hizo que el muchacho se abrazara a su cintura y que su sonrojo creciera aún mas

*** / / * En algún lugar de la escuela * / / ***

El peli-negro termino de jalar a la chica consigo y ambos se encontraban en ese momento en un armario de la escuela, el chico se mantenía parado junto a la puerta para evitar que Chiaki saliera

\- ¿Q-Que quieres? – pregunto nerviosa la de orbes plateados y retrocedió un poco al sentirse intimidada por la mirada del chico

\- ¿Cuál es tu relación con Attakai? – pregunto curioso sin alejarse de la puerta, la chiquilla confundida lo miro un poco más de cerca

\- S-Soy su hermana – respondió la chiquilla mirando de cerca los ambarinos orbes de Masaki

\- Entonces tú me puedes ayudar – sonrió emocionado y se acercó a la chica que retrocedió de nuevo

\- ¿E-Exactamente a qué? – Pregunto nerviosa por la cercanía que ahora tenía el chico, quien tras haber preguntado eso se sonrojo un poco, la peli-blanca parpadeo un par de veces antes de comprender lo que ocurría - ¿t-te gusta mi hermano? – pregunto sorprendida, el peli-negro bajo la mirada un poco y asintió mientras jugaba con sus dedos

\- ¿T-Te parece extraño? – Pregunto sin levantar la mirada, escucho a la chica reír un poco, cosa que hizo que su sonrojo fuera en aumento - ¿Qué es tan divertido? – pregunto inflando las mejillas

\- Nada, solo que nunca conocí a un chico que se interesara en él – respondió divertida la peli-blanca – está bien, te ayudare – el peli-negro levanto la vista encontrándose con la pequeña y tierna sonrisa de Chiaki – iniciaremos el plan "enamorar a Attakai y no morir en el intento" – el chico ladeo el rostro por el nombre del plan, pero no le dio mucha importancia, se acercó más a la chica para comenzar a planear como conquistar al peli-negro

*** / / * En otro lugar * / / ***

Attakai se encontraba en la cafetería de la escuela sentado con el castaño y el peli-crema, después de haber soltado un par de estornudos recargo la frente en la mesa

\- ¿Te sientes bien? – pregunto el goleador de fuego al ver la expresión del chico

\- Si… no… no lo sé – se sentó y los miro fijamente – he estado pensando en una chica

El castaño y el moreno se miraron un momento antes de acercarse más al peli-negro que los vio extrañado por el comportamiento

\- ¿Quién es? – pregunto el peli-crema

\- ¿Dónde la conociste? – interrogo el castaño, ambos chicos tenían sus rostros a escasos centímetros del rostro del peli-negro que los empujo un poco para que le dieran algo de espacio

\- Su nombre es Aiko, y la conocí en el parque – el chico suspiro y volvió a recargar la frente en la mesa – pero es todo lo que se, eso y que estudia en una escuela para chicas

\- ¿El colegio Atarashi Seishin? – pregunto Endou

\- No lo sé, eso creo – respondió el peli-negro sin mucho ánimo

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – le pregunto el peli-crema al de la banda naranja, quien solo extendió su sonrisa, sorprendiendo a sus dos acompañantes - ¿porque esa sonrisa? – interrogo arqueando la ceja, pero el castaño no lo escucho, simplemente recordaba la agradable noche que había tenido con la peli-negra

\- Endou – Attakai picaba la mejilla del castaño al ver que no reaccionaba el castaño

El de la banda naranja seguía hundido en su pensamiento cuando sintió unos brazos en su cuello, Natsumi se encontraba abrazándolo, la miro de reojo apagando su sonrisa

\- ¿Cómo estás? – pregunto viendo la expresión del castaño, quien se levantó en silencio y la jalo consigo, llevándosela del lugar y dejando aún más confundidos a los dos que se encontraban con él

*** / / * En otro lugar * / / ***

Britt se encontraba en su clase, la clase de matemáticas estaba por de más aburrida, ya que el profesor los había puesto a resolver el libro, miro por la ventana el entrenamiento de los chicos del equipo de futbol, sonrió cuando el castaño de ojos azules se detuvo un momento y la saludo para después regresar a su entrenamiento, volvió la vista al frente y suspiro, seguía sin creerse que su amigo de toda la vida se convirtiera ahora en su novio, siguió resolviendo su libro tranquilamente y observando por la ventana momentáneamente .

.

.

.

Por otro lado Murasaki miraba molesta al montón de según ella "moscas", que observaban atentamente a su novio mientras practicaba, apretó los puños cuando una de ellas le extendió una botella de agua, se acercó molesta y le quito la botella para después tirársela encima y jalar de la muñeca al peli-rojo para llevárselo de ahí

*** / / * En otro lugar * / / ***

Endou se había llevado a la castaña al club de soccer que en ese momento se encontraba vacío, la chica lo miro un momento confundida

\- ¿Qué pasa Mamoru? – pregunto la chica mirando el rostro del chico, se veía confundido, trato de tocarle el rostro, pero el castaño la detuvo y sostuvo un momento sus manos

\- T-Tenemos que terminar – le dijo el chico, sorprendiendo a Natsumi que no pudo contener mucho las lágrimas, se soltó y le levanto el rostro, obligándolo a mirarla

\- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto con las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas y el ceño fruncido - ¿Por qué quieres terminar?

\- Me equivoque – le respondió el castaño quitando la mano de la chica y agachando de nuevo la mirada - lo lamento - Natsumi no se contuvo más y le dio una bofetada antes de salir del sitio llorando, dejando con una amarga sensación al castaño, antes de salir sintió el vibrado de su celular, lo miro y volvió a sonreír al darse cuenta de quién era el mensaje, suspiro y lo guardo para después salir de ahí.

*** / / * En otro sitio más tarde * / / ***

Chiaki y Misaki se encontraban escondidos tras un árbol, llevaban ya un buen rato siguiendo al de anteojos que caminaba junto a un muy animado Endou, vieron que se detuvieron al estar frente al colegio para chicas al que ella hubiera querido asistir pero que sus padres no quisieron pagar, le hizo al chico un ademan con la mano para que se acercaran un poco más, en ese punto ya se encontraban exactamente frente a la puerta del lugar, esperaron hasta que vieron que las alumnas comenzaban a salir, vieron a una peli-negra muy animada salir y encontrarse con Endou a quien abrazo con fuerza

\- ¿Quién es ella? – pregunto Attakai viendo a la chica de ojos cobrizo parada junto al castaño

\- Ella es Yuki – sonrió posando su brazo sobre el hombro de la chica – y será mi estudiante

Attakai los miro, la sonrisa de ella era tan grande como la de él, era terriblemente tenebroso ver lo parecidos que eran, si creía que había un parecido entre el castaño y su hermanita, con ver a esa chica era más que obvio lo equivocado que estaba, su vista se volvió a su costado, encontrándose con aquellos orbes carmesí que lo tenían loco

\- Hola – saludo animadamente Aiko y le regalo una sonrisa

Mientras detrás de los arboles la peli-blanca y Masaki miraban a la chica parada junto al peli-negro, Masaki vio la poca esperanza que tenía caer por la borda cuando la chica se aferró al brazo de Attakai, suspiro pesado y se recargo en el árbol, la de orbes plateados se acercó a él, al ver lo triste que se le veía el rostro

\- No te preocupes – le dijo la chiquilla sonriendo – al final mi hermano estará contigo o dejare de llamarme Chiaki – el peli-negro asintió sonriendo y ambos volvieron a mirar a los chicos más adelante, debían encontrar el modo de que la de orbes carmesí se alejara de Attakai, pero sin parecer muy sospechosos

* * *

**Listo, ahí esta la muy loca e ilógica conti que escribí**

**_Attakai: *comiendo chocolate* ademas yo tengo a Masaki... Sorato no tiene a nadie**

**Jeje, no creo que esto vaya a acabar bien**

**_Attakai: Ademas yo soy seme, Sorato es uke de Alex**

**Acabas de decir que no tiene a nadie**

**_Attakai: Es que Alex se divierte a veces con él *comiendo chocolate* **

**Mejor lo dejamos hasta aquí, espero que les haya gustado. Saludos **


	19. Chapter 19

**Holis :3... si lo se, hace mucho que esperaban conti de esta historia, y aquí esta**

**_Attakai: dejare un buzón de castigos para que la puedan torturar *colgando buzón* pueden ser sugerencias, pedirle algun one-shot o cosas que la hagan sufrir**

**D: no seas tan cruel, ya tengo mucho trabajo tsundere**

**_Attakai: aquí les dejamos la conti**

* * *

Los directivos de la escuela estaban terminando los preparativos para el baile, el cual sería dos días después, los jóvenes en su mayoría se sentían emocionados mientras algunos otros se mostraban nerviosos pues por primera vez asistirían a un baile escolar con una chica a la cual sí podrían presumirla ante el mundo como su novia oficial

Nerviosos por el evento fueron en busca de los trajes que usarían para ese día, querían verse de lo más elegantes, que para ellas la noche fuera perfecta de principio a fin

Fueron acompañados por los demás y por una de las chicas para que supervisara que no fueran a cometer alguna bestialidad con los trajes como elegir colores horribles, o simplemente gastarse el dinero que usarían en los videojuegos del centro comercial.

La chica afortunada que los acompaño fue Aki, quien llevó consigo a la pequeña Haruna y que a la vez arrastro a una deprimida Natsumi que se seguía preguntando porque Endou termino con ella por culpa de una desconocida, y decía desconocida pues ni sus amigos sabían de quien se trataba, solo sabían que de verdad le había pegado con fuerza al corazón del muchacho, que llevaba unos días sin entrenar por irse con ella

La castaña soltó un gran suspiro cuando entraron a una elegante tienda de trajes, la más grande del sitio y con los trajes más hermosos que había, el lugar donde sus amigos comprarían su traje para lucirse frente a sus novias

*** * * En otro sitio * * ***

Aiko entraba al centro comercial con el lindo chico que la había invitado oficialmente al baile de su escuela, la chica se había flechado con el encanto oculto del de orbes oscuros, y es que, aunque pareciera una persona hostil y molesta a los demás, estando a solas con ella se convertía en la persona más dulce y gentil del mundo

\- Ven – le hablo melosamente al muchacho quien asintió sonrojado cuando la chica lo tomo de la mano para jalarlo por el lugar

Más atrás de ellos, una pequeña peli-blanca y su acompañante de cabello negro seguían con sutileza al hermano de la muchacha y a la peli-blanca que lo acompañaba por el centro comercial, Masaki miraba con un aura homicida a la chica que iba demasiado pegada a su Attakai, estaba conteniendo las ganas de ir hasta donde ellos, tomarla del cabello y arrojarla lo más lejos que su fuerza le permitiera para tomar su lugar aferrándose a la mano del de anteojos; se mordió con fuerza el labio cuando noto como la de orbes carmesí lo arrastro hasta una tienda de lencería

\- Esa... esa – apretó los puños molesto al mismo tiempo en que la mirada se le opacaba un poco

\- Maldita – completo su frase la de orbes plateados que también apretó los puños y lo jala hasta afuera de la tienda para poder observar lo que hacían

Dentro de la enorme tienda estaba el peli-negro sentado en un sillón individual completamente sonrojado mientras esperaba a la peli-blanca, tanto Chiaki como Masaki desde afuera miraban con el ceño fruncido, en verdad esa chica representaba una amenaza muy grande, debían buscar rápido la manera de deshacerse de esa chica, antes de que el peli-negro se terminara de enamorar

\- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – pregunto Masaki susurrando

\- Observar – fue lo único que le dijo Chiaki sin quitarle la vista de encima a su hermano

*** * * Mientras tanto * * ***

En ese mismo centro comercial, en una tienda de deportes, se encontraba el castaño de la banda naranja junto a la peli-negra que miraba un montón de zapatillas para poder jugar en césped junto a su aun amigo

En tanto la de orbes cobrizo miraba los modelos, el castaño pensaba en como pedirle que lo acompañara al baile de su escuela, siendo que era aún muy poco tiempo de que la conocía y no quería parecer un loco desesperado o algo por el estilo

\- ¿Qué tal estas Endou? – Le llamo Yuki mirándolo fijamente, sin embargo el chico no le respondía -¿Endou? – seguía hundido en sus pensamientos, la chica lo sacudió un poco del hombro sin obtener resultado, incluso le golpeó la cabeza con una de las zapatillas y ni aun así reacciono, la chiquilla se puso a pensar en cómo llamar su atención y escasos segundos tardo su mente en formular una idea

El muchacho se sonrojo al sentir unos suaves y un poco húmedos labios en su mejilla, miro a la peli-negra de reojo que le sonreía con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas cosa que aumento el sonrojo en él

\- ¿Q-Que pasa? – pregunto posando su mano en la mejilla que la chiquilla acababa de besar

\- Te estoy hablando y no me hacías caso – inflo las mejillas infantilmente haciendo que el muchacho sonriera

Afuera de la tienda el aire de celos que desprendía la castaña se sentía a dos kilómetros a la redonda, se separó un momento de los demás cuando elegían los trajes y camino un poco por el centro comercial cuando por casualidad miro en la tienda a su ya "ex novio" con la que era para ella una "zorra malviviente" que supuestamente ella, se había metido en su camino

Entro furiosa a la tienda y se acercó a la pareja que seguía viendo las zapatillas

\- ¿Así que por esta me dejaste? – se plantó frente al castaño con los brazos cruzados y barriendo con la mirada a Yuki, quien se sentía confundida por lo que estaba ocurriendo

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Natsumi? – pregunto nervioso el castaño, no quería que estuviera ahí, pues pensaba que en cualquier momento diría algo para que Yuki se fuera

\- Vengo para que frente a ella me digas porque rompiste conmigo – lo miro con el ceño fruncido y eventualmente desviaba su mirada hasta la chica de orbes cobrizo que seguía confundida con la situación

\- Si quieres… podemos elegir esto después Endou – la peli-negra miro al castaño de reojo, de verdad que la mirada que Natsumi tenía hacia ella la estaba incomodando

\- No, no te vayas – le dijo en un tono un poco alarmado –espérame un momento, mientras busca otro modelo – le sonrió y tomo a Natsumi del brazo para sacarla de la tienda

*** * * En otro lugar * * ***

En ese mismo centro comercial, Lizzy, Andrea, Shizen, Mikury y Beth entraban a una tienda de vestidos de noche, dentro de esta estaban Yugata, Mei, Shion, Britt y Murasaki viendo con algo de desprecio los vestidos por lo cursis que se veian o porque pensaban, lucían mejor en los maniquíes que como se les verían a ellas

\- ¿También vinieron por vestidos? – se acercó a ellas Lizzy quien sonreía

\- No hay como decidir, hay muchos modelos – le señalo Mei quien parecía feliz, pues era el primer baile al que iba y el primer novio que tendría y ya que para ella lo que decían las películas era algo que daba por hecho, pensaba que la noche terminaría con algo interesante

\- En lo personal odio esto – se cruzó de brazos Shion ya que no se consideraba una chica de vestido, pero Fudou prometió que iría de traje si ella usaba vestido, y para ella eso valía la pena

\- No queda de otra, ya nos invitaron – les dijo Shizen que comenzó a ver los modelos que había en el lugar

Las chicas soltaron un agotador suspiro antes de también comenzar a pasearse por la enorme tienda para elegir un vestido que se asemejara a lo que ellas querían

*** * * De regreso * * ***

Chiaki y Masaki miraban impacientemente por la ventana del local esperando a que la peli-blanca saliera de donde quiera que se hubiese metido, la chica salió de uno de los probadores luciendo un conjunto negro demasiado provocativo, dicho conjunto hacia que resaltara más la delicada figura de la chica, era como para conquistar al hombre más difícil del mundo, la quijada de Chiaki se abrió por completo y Masaki bajo la mirada entristecido, ¿Cómo podía ganarle a eso? Definitivamente no podría ganarle a eso

\- N-No te pongas así Masaki – le animaba la de orbes plateados y señalo dentro de la tienda

Attakai quien la miraba fijamente, parecía no tener reacción alguna, su boca no se abrió como esperaba, ni sus ojos se dilataron un poco por la impresión, no era la reacción que la chica esperaba

\- ¿A-Acaso no te gusta? – pregunto Aiko

\- Se te ve bien – le dijo el chico pero solo eso, no hubo ninguna otra cosa

\- ¿Es todo? – le pregunto ya un poco molesta por como la miraba el muchacho

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? – Aiko miro irritada al oji-negro, ¿Cómo podía preguntarle eso? ¿Acaso tan mala era su vista?

\- Sabes que… olvídalo – la chica se metió de vuelta al probador para cambiarse, dejando un poco confundido al peli-negro, el chico sabia realmente a lo que se refería la muchacha, pero simplemente no había sentido nada al verla así, sabía que otros habrían reaccionado emocionados, sorprendidos e incluso excitados, como para tomar a la de orbes carmesí dentro del probador, pero no había sentido nada, ni siquiera algo cercano a eso, enserio le gustaba Aiko pero en verdad verla así no había significado nada

Mientras la tensión aumentaba dentro de la tienda y Attakai se lidiaba por lo que ocurría dentro de su mente, afuera de esta, Chiaki y Masaki celebraban a su manera por lo que estaba ocurriendo, nunca imaginaron que el de anteojos no reaccionara ante el intento de seducción de la chica, terminaron de celebrar cuando Aiko salió ya con su ropa y salió indignada de la tienda con el peli-negro detrás de ella

\- Aiko espera – le pedía Attakai

\- ¿Qué quieres? – le pregunto con el ceño fruncido

\- ¿Porque te molestas tanto? No es la gran cosa – le dijo el muchacho parado frente a ella

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – Levanto un poco la voz – ¿sabes cuantos chicos darían todo por tener la oportunidad que a ti te estoy dando? – esta vez quien se molestó por ese comentario fue el oji-negro

\- ¿Disculpa? – Aiko se puso a pensar un poco en lo que le había dicho - ¿la oportunidad que me estás dando? – recalco las palabras de la chica que palideció al ver la molesta y hostil mirada del chico

\- N-No quise decir eso – trato de arreglar las cosas inútilmente

\- Olvídalo – la alejo y se fue por su lado dejando a la chica boquiabierta por la reacción del muchacho, nunca lo había visto así, el verlo molesto era algo nuevo para ella, y era algo que le había encantado, se lo imagino así con esa actitud en un ámbito más íntimo, sin duda no lo dejaría tan fácilmente

*** * * En otro sitio * * ***

Afuera de la tienda de deportes, el castaño miraba de reojo a Yuki que lo esperaba dentro

\- Mírame a mí – le volvió la vista la castaña con el ceño fruncido – estas aquí conmigo, no con ella

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – le pregunto el castaño

\- Que me digas que tiene ella que no tenga yo – le dijo la chica aun molesta, y su furia aumentaba conforme el chico volvía momentáneamente la vista a la chica dentro de la tienda

\- No es… no es que ella tenga algo que tu no – le respondió tratando de ser sincero – la verdad, la razón por la que comencé a salir contigo fue por la apuesta – la chica de antemano sabia eso – pero eso ya se olvidó – la miro fijamente – ella hizo que me terminara de olvidar de esa apuesta – señalo a Yuki que se probaba unas zapatillas – no quiero herirte, pero ella es lo que busque por mucho tiempo – los orbes de Natsumi se cristalizaron mientras lo miraba fijamente

\- N-No entiendo – le dijo la chica - ¿tan especial es ella? – pregunto sabiendo que ella misma se estaba clavando más la daga, el castaño no dijo nada, miro a la chica dentro de la tienda y asintió, la castaña no dijo nada más, se dio la vuelta con algunas lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas y se fue del sitio

* * *

**Listo :3 dejaremos eso hasta ahí**

**_Attakai: soy un sex simbol **

**Si, eso creo... al menos para Masaki *sonriendo***

**_Attakai: oye! puedo conquistar a la chica que quiera *cruzado de brazos***

**Hazlo, necesito ideas para insana obsesión y solo Masaki me las puede dar**

**_Attakai: *pensando* te gusta hacerme molestar, no es así?**

**un poco, si... bueno, supongo que es todo, esperamos que les haya gustado**

**_Attakai: hasta la siguiente**


	20. Chapter 20

**Holis :3 bueno, siendo que mi mañana había sido trágica por que no recordaba donde había guardado esta conti, al final la encontré y aquí esta**

**_Attakai: *disfrazado de koala* esta es la ultima vez que hago una apuesta contigo**

**Muajajaja, sufre tsundere, sufre!**

**_Attakai: *irritado* aquí les dejamos la conti**

* * *

El castaño miro con cierta tristeza además de un poco de culpa a la castaña que se alejaba llorando del lugar donde se encontraban hacía apenas un momento, miro de nuevo a la peli-negra dentro de la tienda y pensó las cosas un momento, ¿Cómo estaba seguro de que ella le correspondía aquel sentimiento? ¿y si ella lo quería solo como un amigo? Apenas y conocía a la chica, llevaban no menos de una semana como amigos y ya estaba completamente flechado, pero nada le aseguraba que la de orbes cobrizo compartía el sentimiento con él, se tranquilizó un momento y tras tomar un suspiro regreso a la tienda.

\- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto curiosa mirando extrañada la expresión del muchacho, que era completamente distinta a como lo había visto minutos antes

\- No… Nada – respondió el muchacho evitando la mirada de la chiquilla, quien no dudo en acercarse y posando la mano en su mejilla lo obligo a mirarla

\- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto de nuevo, sin soltar la mejilla del de banda naranja que se inmutaba ante la tierna mirada de la chiquilla, sin dejar de mirarla la tomo del rostro y lentamente se acercó, dudo un momento en lo que hacía, pero termino besando a la peli-negra, fue un beso por demás corto, miro las sonrojadas mejillas de Yuki antes de caber en lo que estaba haciendo, completamente sonrojado la soltó y bajo de nueva cuenta la mirada

\- L-Lo lamento – se disculpó antes de sentir de nuevo los suaves labios de la peli-negra contra los suyos, sin objetar nada la acerco más a él por la cintura

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- No puedo más – se quejaba Murasaki que seguía en la tienda de vestidos con el resto de las chicas que irían al baile, cansada de probarse varios modelos y de no encontrar uno que simplemente le agradara para poder usarlo

\- Tranquila – le hablo Shizen que se probaba el octavo vestido que veía – nadie dijo que esto sería fácil, pruébate otro y si no vamos a otra tienda – le sonrío antes de entrar de nuevo al probados

Sin mucho ánimo la peli-violeta se levantó de nuevo a buscar un vestido, en tanto las demás se probaban al igual que ella, un sinfín de modelos que no las convencían del todo, por uno u otro detalle no les agradaba el vestido y volvían a buscar entre el montón de vestidos uno que les agradara del todo, hasta ese momento, solo Lizzy había elegido y comprado ya su vestido, se encontraba sentada mirando a las demás probarse vestidos, miro su celular un momento, notando que el peli-azul le había mandado un mensaje, donde estaba una fotografía del muchacho probándose un elegante traje negro, sonrió para sí misma antes de que Shion llamara su atención para que le ayudara

\- Creo que será este – decía Yugata parada frente al espejo del lugar, usando un vestido de color negro que resaltaba el color de sus ojos y la claridad de su piel, sin mucho ánimo de probarse más modelos se adentró al probador para quitarse el vestido y poder pagar ya por ese modelo

\- Pues yo llevare este – menciono Beth que lucía un vestido azul oscuro, tal cual el tono de sus ojos, la chica sonrió e imito a Yugata, entro al probador para poder cambiarse en tanto las demás seguían buscando

**.**

**.**

**.**

Por otro lado, en la tienda de trajes los chicos estaban haciendo tonterías, hacía ya un buen rato que habían comprado sus trajes y que las chicas se habían ido al ver la condición en la que Natsumi había regresado después de desaparecer y ahora se encontraban burlándose de ellos mismos, siendo que estaban probándose trajes para personas mayores o de colores llamativos

\- ¿Dónde está Endou? – pregunto Kazemaru que sostenía su celular y grababa a Kidou con un traje negro, un pañuelo en el cuello y con su capa atrás

\- Esta con su novia – le dijo Goenji y de nuevo el lugar se llenó con las risas de los muchachos – pareces el fantasma de la ópera – tras ese comentario las risas siguieron, esta vez más fuertes

\- Es increíble que se esté perdiendo esto – menciono Kazemaru entre risas

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tras otro buen rato de buscar vestidos y con la ayuda de las que habían elegido primero, las chicas terminaron encontrando un vestido que las terminara de convencer o por lo menos que les gustara más que los demás que se probaban, salieron de la tienda cada una con su vestido en una bolsa y ahora les esperaba la siguiente y más difícil batalla

\- ¿Están listas? – les pregunto la joven rubia mirándolas de reojo

\- Esto será realmente difícil – menciono Shizen parada frente a ese sitio

\- No queda de otra – les recordó Beth y tras un suspiro se acercó y abrió la puerta – vamos – fue lo último que dijo la peli-rosa antes de adentrarse a la zapatería más grande, elegante y cara de todo el lugar, siendo seguida por las demás que con solo entrar dejaron las bolsas con los vestidos en seguridad y comenzaron a buscar entre todo el montón de pares de zapatos unos que les gustaran y que además quedaran bien con el vestido que acababan de comprar

**.**

**.**

**.**

El castaño se separó de la chica después de que se agotara el aire de ambos, se miraron completamente sonrojados y un silencio incomodo se formó entre ambos, ninguno sabía que decir o como se podía sobrellevar lo que acababan de hacer, la peli-negra se sentó en uno de los pequeños sillones del lugar y bajo un poco la mirada

\- L-Lo lamento – se disculpó de nueva cuenta el castaño y se sentó a su lado – n-no resistí más – tímidamente tomo la mano de la chiquilla quien levanto la mirada con el sonrojo un poco disminuido

Ambos jóvenes se miraron un momento y de nuevo el silencio se apodero de ellos, ¿Qué se podía decir en una situación así? Endou pensaba que de verdad la chica no compartía el sentimiento que él tenía y por su parte, Yuki no sabía cómo reaccionar ante el beso que su amor platónico de mucho tiempo le acababa de dar, temía hacer algo que molestara o incomodara al muchacho y eso era lo último que quería

\- Endou – llamo su atención tímidamente, de nuevo con el sonrojo aumentado lo miro fijamente un momento, dudando un poco de lo que estaba por hacer, pero el riesgo lo quería tomar – t-tú me…

\- Tu también me gustas mucho Yuki – le arrebato las palabras a la chica que lo miro sorprendida y sintiendo como su palpitar aumentaba un poco por lo que recién le había dicho el castaño

Emocionada la menor se abalanzo al pecho del muchacho para abrazarlo con fuerza, enternecido el muchacho correspondió al abrazo acercándola más a su cuerpo, sonrió y acaricio su cabello con suavidad, emocionado internamente por al fin tener una novia real, sin apuestas ni juegos

**.**

**.**

**.**

Por otro lado el peli-negro de anteojos se sentó cerca de las fuentes del tercer piso del lugar, molesto por la actitud que había tomado la peli-blanca, dejo escapar un agotador y largo suspiro, a ese paso no podría llevar a nadie al baile de ese fin de semana, se recostó en la orilla de la fuente y posando las manos bajo su nuca, cerró los ojos y se puso a pensar en las cosas

En tanto Masaki y Chiaki habían seguido al chico y lo observaban de nuevo de entre algunas plantas afuera de una tienda, la chica vigilaba para que no regresara la molesta chica de orbes rojizos en tanto el muchachito se contenía lo más que podía para no lanzarse sobre el de anteojos y robarle un beso, inconsciente de lo que hacía, comenzó a morder su labio sin quitarle al chico la mirada de encima y no resistiendo más se levantó para acercarse a él

\- E-Espera Masaki – le hablaba la de orbes plateados casi susurrando siendo completamente ignorada, esperando que su hermano no la viera ayudando al de orbes ámbar se escondió de nuevo entre las plantas y se limitó a observar

Masaki lo miro cuando se terminó de acercar y suspiro, posando una mano sobre los ojos del chico

\- ¿Qué demo… - el intento de hablar de Attakai fue detenido cuando el chico lo beso, escasos segundos duro el beso, pero fueron segundos donde el muchacho no sabía si corresponder a tal acto o no, aun con los ojos cubiertos por la mano del más alto decidió corresponder, sin saber realmente a quien estaba besando, Masaki quien había iniciado esto, lentamente recostó de nuevo al chico en la fuente sin separar sus labios de los de Attakai, en tanto él simplemente se dejó llevar

Chiaki miraba sonrojada desde su escondite, no esperaba que su hermano correspondería un beso y menos sin saber quién lo estaba besando, la sorprendida muchachita miro de reojo a la peli-blanca que se había parado cerca de los muchachos, miro al de anteojos con indignación, apretando con fuerza los puños y el ceño fruncido, se acercó a la fuente y los empujo a ambos haciéndolos entrar al agua

\- ¿Así que por eso no me decías nada? – la chica se cruzó de brazos mirando al peli-negro buscar sus anteojos en el agua

\- No sé de qué demonios hablas ahora – intentaba en vano buscar sus anteojos por la fuente, siendo que sin ellos no podía ver bien

\- Olvídalo, solo aléjate de mí – fueron las últimas palabras de la chica antes de retirarse, sin saber lo que ocurría siguió buscando sus anteojos y desde las plantas Chiaki le hacía señas a Masaki para que saliera de ahí, intentando no hacer ruido el de orbes ambarinos salió de la fuente y regreso donde la chica que salió de su escondite para sacar al peli-negro de la fuente

\- ¿No te puedes bañar en casa? – le pregunto divertida, intentando parecer normal antes de extenderle la mano

\- Que divertida – palabras sarcásticas antes de tomar la mano de la menor y levantarse

\- ¿Peleaste con tu novia? – pregunto sacando los anteojos de la fuente y entregándoselos

\- No era mi novia – coloco sus anteojos y miro la fuente vacía - ¿no viste a nadie más salir de la fuente? – pregunto mirando curioso a su pequeña hermana, quien negó inmediatamente

\- Solo te vi a ti – respondió mirando a Masaki entre las plantas exprimiendo su sudadera, volvió la vista a su hermano y se sonrojo al ver como el muchacho tocaba con suavidad sus labios -¿Q-Que haces? – pregunto la chiquilla

\- Es que – dudo un momento en decirle – necesito saber quién me beso – la miro un momento y le sonrió – puede que esa persona sea la indicada – le dijo antes de alejarse y bajar por las escaleras dejando a la peli-blanca pensando un momento antes de hacerle señas de victoria a Masaki

* * *

**Listo :3 hasta aquí dejaremos esta conti**

**_Attakai: *pensando* seria tan excitante tener así a Masaki**

***sonrojada* este... podrías despedir el capitulo primero**

**_Attakai: hasta la siguiente *sonrojado imaginando cosas***

**... S-Saludos**


End file.
